Naruto: A way towards greatness
by Silverknight26
Summary: After training her only son outside Konoha for 12 years, Kushina decided to bring her son back to the village that his father protect. Not soon later, Naruto graduated from academy and Kushina decided to take on a team, knowing that Naru is in his puberty and the cunning konouchi knows exactly the way to 'reward' and motivate him So let's the fun begins! Mostly a lemon story xD
1. Prologue

**S: Hi guys, welcome to another of my new story.. After gone missing for several months, now I am finally back xD! And for this story.. well it is not totally from me, if you guys also have a account you would probably know this guy (Ash-FALL1N1), this story is inspires by his "Naruto: Teasing sensei" which I quite like the way he writes the lemon and other thing.**

**S: Furthermore, you will find the first several chapter will have a lot like his work because… ya I like the way how it going to be but- I will make some changes**

**S: First of all since I don't like mother/son incest pairing so I will make some changes between Naruto and Kushina as they are not blood related.**

**S: Second, this story will contain a small harem which consist of (Kushina, Samui, and Haku * Since I like Haku and Samui very much xD)**

**S: Lastly, let's begin the story shall we? xD**

**Let's begin**

(Seventeen years ago)

"Kushina-chan, please be a good girl and listen to grandma Mito okay?"

Seventeen years ago, a young Uzumaki girl with crimson hair was brought to the village hidden in the leaf secretly.

Uzumaki Kushina, the first born child of the third Uzukage, as a princess or hieress of Uzumaki clan it is her duty to protect Uzu. She was four year old during that time when she was forced to left her village and travel to an unknown place that she never heard of it and she can't do nothing about it as this was not her choice.

When she was first being brought to Konoha, the second great war has just ended with the victory of Konoha and feeling the pressure from other hidden villages Uzu have to offer Konoha with the best terms they can provide to strengthen the alliance between two villages.

The girl was being chosen to be the next vessel of the most powerful demon, the nine tailed fox - Kyuubi - which was now being seal in the now old first Hokage wife- Uzumaki Mito. After knowing her life will come to the end shortly, the old Uzumaki woman choose to transfer the power of Kyuubi into the heiress of the main clan of Uzumaki as they have the most potent Chakra that can hold the demon at bay after she passed away.

But sometimes things will no go according to plan and just after a day the sealing was done, the spies that sent by Kumo discovered the new vessel and decided to kidnapped the Uzumaki heiress when she was in no condition to fight.

However the lucks seems to favor Kushina, before those spies could brought her to the border, there she met the elite anbu of Konoha and also the hero of second war- Namikaze Minato, aka the yellow flash.

The hero that saved Kushina and didn't felt fear or scare about the power of the demon like everyone did but instead he was concern about the girl safety rather than the loss of power if she was kidnapped.

The hero also introduced Kushina to his girlfriend also the soon to be wife- Uchiha Miko the elder sister of Uchiha Mikoto, after Kushina begin to settle down in Konoha both hero and his girlfriend decided to play the roll of elder brother and sister for Kushina, those are the happy days that Kushina remember during her childhood day in Konoha.

(Fourteen years ago- three years later)

After staying with the hero for more than a year, Kushina soon found out that she has more feeling that a sister should have toward the blonde hero, from admire to love the Namikaze. Not only because he is handsome, strong but he also gave a lot of care to his friend and family, not to mention he was being appointed to be the fourth Hokage last month.

But as far as Kushina concern the man she loves is almost impossible within her reach as Minato was married with Miko just after he was being appointed to be the Hokage.

The couple was happy married but because of the law of Uchiha clan, their weeding was being held silently unlike normal weeding celebration as the Uchiha doesn't like their own clan member marry to outsider and this apply especially to the main clan.

So there are only a few people know about the weeding- the parents of Miko and Kushina.

Luckily Kushina may have lost the changes to marry the hero but she wasn't called the most cunning kunoichi for nothing, the hero may out of her reach but what about their still unborn child? If it a boy, the child will look definitely like his father and she can~

(October 10th)

It should be a pleasant day for the Hokage's family and the young crimson Uzumaki, as now she was rushing as fast as her feet could carry her toward the direction of Konoha.

On the way toward Konoha she keeps mumbling and complain about the stupid old hag of Uzu assign her a mission and almost let her miss the chances to see the first born child of the Hokage and maybe.. just maybe.. her future husband?

But when she reach's the gate, she was shock as there is a large hole at the village wall and from there she can saw the village is burning.

"Invasion!" was all she can thought, without any hesitate she quickly rush into the wall as in that moment all Konoha available ninja were being assign to evacuate or to treats the wounded citizens and no one is there to question her rights to enter.

"Minato!" yelled Kushina as she pushed open the door but there was no respond, she quickly dash toward the second floor, to the master bedroom but seeing the scene in front of her, she froze.

There, lays the cold bodies of both Miko's parents, a blonde figure which has the word of Fourth Hokage on his back laid his head at the side of the bed and has his blood that bleed out from his fatal wound at his back dye the floor like he is protecting the most precious thing in this world even in his death… and Miko herself was sitting on the bed while holding something closely to her.

"Miko-nee!" as the girl quickly dash toward and the new mother- "Kushina?..." replied the young mother weakly as she forces herself to be awake, to looks at the young girl.

"Please.. take care of… Naruto.." said Miko weakly and after she passes the still sleeping baby to her sister figure, she turn softly to her husband and silently mumble out "My love…" then her hands drop and her life faded away as she lost too much blood during the battle with several ambush foreign ninja.

"…" watching the baby that still sleep soundly in her arm, Kushina froze… she don't know what to do, she was planned to celebrate with her family but.. now…

But no, she was not going to stay in the village hidden in the leaf, the blonde hero she admire can't never been defeated in face to face combat the only explanation that cause the death of her family is there is some traitor in the village and giving their safety to the village is a very much stupid decision.

Looking once more at the baby in her arms she decided to raise the child even by herself as to protect him and also to respect the last wish of his family, so that night a crimson figure along with the still sleeping figure in her arms vanish into the darkness and left Konoha like they never been there before.

(Two years ago)

?: Kaa-sama! I can see the gate now!

Said a just twelve year olds young boy as he points his finger toward the direction of Konoha excitedly.

Kushina: Hey! Slow down a bit Naru-chan!

Complain the young woman with crimson hair who is not far behind the young blonde boy, the woman can be call sexy or hot in anyways as she has the figure of a goddess and a beautiful voice that every girls dreams of.

Even her chest that was covered by her flat jacket, anyone who aren't blind can tell her that she has a gorgeous and large breasts being cover underneath, slender long legs and also a nice and round butt that being cover by her anbu black pants.

Naruto: Kaa-sama hurry!

Kushina: 'Konoha.. I am back'

**S: And done xD Well how was the background setting for the story? Anyway hope you guys enjoy this story and I will see you next time~ Bye~**

**Thanks for reading~**


	2. Ch 1: Let the fun begin

**S: Hi guys welcome back and as I promise before I will update tonight so let's begin the story then shall we? xD**

**Let's begin**

**(Two years later- Naruto * 14, Kushina * 27)**

Hokage Tower

There was complete silence inside the Hokage's office as different Jounin stood waiting in front of Hokage's desk and watching the genin exam that is happening in the academy now.

Among all the Jounins there was one newly appointed Jounin- Uzumaki Kushina. Although there are many potential and powerful Jounin presented like the copy ninja- Hatake Kakashi, once the guard of the fire lord- Sarutobi Asuma but none of them has the power to supress the sword skill that the crimson Uzumaki possess.

During the first few years after losing her family figures in Konoha, Kushina felt alone and fell into depression not since after the destroyed of Uzu and the start of the third world war, just shortly after the death of the fourth Hokage but taking care of Naruto and seeing him grow up had brought her happiness back as she gradually came to realise that she couldn't let her emotions affect Naruto as it had nothing to do with him and she wanted to give him as good of a life as she could.

While he grew up outside the protection of the wall, during Naruto 4 year olds there was something strange that Kushina noticed as Naruto has some kind of potential in learning Fuinjutsu, no matter how difficult the seal that Kushina provide to the young Naruto, he can solve it without too much of problem even some seals that will take a level 8 seal master to take several days to solve.

Today we find Kushina in the Hokage's office because she wanted to take on a team, ever since Naruto was born Kushina had decided to stay low profit until Nsruto is older and was somewhat able to handle himself better before she decides to went back to Konoha and rejoin the shinobi life as she wish to train her son furthermore but being protect under Konoha as it will be a matter of time before someone found out that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is still alive and was still wondering around the world.

Not to mention the pent up sexual frustration in her life as she has waited for fourteen years and has raise Naruto just to be the hero in her mind. And now it is almost the time where her adopt son grew into the man just like his father.

The strange knowledge Naruto had in Fuinjutsu was another reason why Kushina would love to have Naruto on her team since he is also graduating today and she has request the old Hokage to put her son into her team as she is the most skills Fuinjutsu master that Konoha can offer.

Although her son is beginning to grow up but she has also found out several times that her son staring at her figure which was kind of perverted but she wouldn't mind it since this is all of her plan and she is sure that he would actually prefer being on her team and not to mention she can also give some special 'training' to help him to become stronger.

(Meanwhile At the Academy)

Kiba was grumbling about being on the same team as his self-proclaimed rival Sasuke.

"Alright everyone settle down, now I am going to announce the team placement!"

Ordered the class mentor in the class as it is very effective and every student immediately shut up and sit still in the classroom. Although most Gennins already knew or can guess out their teams but he wanted to finish announcing quickly so that the Jonnins could come and take their Genins.

"Team 9 is just Naruto and your sensei is Kushina Uzumaki"

Stated the class teacher when that name left Iruka's mouth, every student in the classroom immediately turns their head toward the blonde Uzumaki as they had all seen Kushina at one point and she was the very definition of a hot MILF.

Of course Naruto knew what everyone thought about his mom as he often had similar thoughts about her and he wasn't oblivious to the looks she got. Sadly for everyone none even had a chance with her she was just way out of their league and not on the watch of him.

He had to sigh though as all the glaring he receives from his fellow Gennin not ever since they learned about sex. Honestly like every other guy in the village his mom was in all the dreams that every man can dream of and he didn't want to have random Gennins to be in his mother's team.

Although he often ogled her when she was walking around the house but didn't push his luck with trying anything else. He does spend a lot of his time training and studying to distract himself but mostly he is sure that his mom is trying to tease him as sometimes she decides to wears some revealing clothes in house.

Seriously though, since a lot of guys in class learned about masturbation, Kushina was often on their minds and Naruto got to see his buxom mom all the time so she was always on his mind.

"Why can the blonde heir get to have the hottest Milf as his personal sensei?!"

Complained the angry Inuzuka heir just after Iruka declared all ofthe team replacement.

"Kiba!"

Scold the mentor angrily toward the heir as the heir can only glare angrily at the blonde but can only quietly sit down.

(Back to the Hokage)

"Hiruzen do you think it is really a wise idea to let the Kyuubi to take on a team?"

Asked the old war hawk and also the old teammate of the third Hokage- Danzo to his old 'friend'

"I know what you are thinking Danzo and no I won't allow you to put her into your root program"

"HIRUZEN! You do know the power that the nine tails holds-"

Threaten the old war hawk as he tries his best to force the Hokage to imprison the Jinchuriki but was being stop by Hiruzen slam his fist onto the table.

"Danzo, do you really thought that I haven't consider about that? But do keep in mind that she isn't a shinobi of Konoha and also a citizen of Konoha and we didn't have the necessary skill to extract the Kyuubi not after the death of Minato"

"Then what about her son Hirzuen? The bastard son that the whore has with an unknown father? If we can kidnap him and to threaten-"

"And what if we fail? What if she decides to release the Kyuubi in the wall? Not even Jiraya can hold down the Kyuubi and you won't forget that the third war just finish and we lost too many skill shinobi in the war"

Retorted the third as this manage to make the old war hawk to shut up his mouth and has the Hokage stand up from his seat and walks to the window.

"Let just hope we can have the Kyuubi stay inside the wall and not cause any problem"

(With Kushina amp; Kurenai)

"Hey Kurenai are you okay? you look a bit well discouraged is there something wrong?"

Asked the crimson hair beauty as she ignore all the leering civilians that are looking at her bouncing breasts sometimes she did appreciate the looks as it made her realise that she wasn't an old hag just yet but her DD-cup breasts were slightly annoying even beneath her flak jacket they wouldn't stop bouncing even she bind it.

"N-no, well my it's my first team and I'm given one clan heir and one heiress of the Hyuga clan but with none of them being genjutsu users.. but I will try my best to teach them to be a skill shinobi"

Answered the crimson eyes woman however her body decide to betray her and was shaking which was to be expected since Kurenai only recently became a jounin and Kushina too was kind of curious about her team but at least she will get her Naru-chan in her team so there nothing to be worry about~

While trying to comfort the nervous konoichi, with her excellent skill in sensing, the crimson Uzumaki sense a certain snake user coming up from behind and most likely with the intention of squeezing her breasts like she usually tried.

React with a sigh Kushina side step and cause Anko to grab onto Kurenai's breasts instead of her.

"Anko!!!"

Yelled out the new Jounin which shock some walking civilian as they turned their head toward the group.

"Moo no fun Kushi-chan~ why are you always so aware of me~ oh! Let me take a look at your teams are there any future or current studs?"

'Because I will allow only one guy to touch my body! Dattebane!'

Was the thought of Kushina and before Kurenai can said anything, Anko suddenly took away Kurenai's team replacement sheet and looking for Kushina's but realised that she didn't have one.

"Hm~ Looks like Kure-chan was the lucky one, you got two young boys on your team but then again don't feel sad Kushi-chan you never know there could be three young male stud on your team Kushi-chan~"

Teased the playful Anko with teasing ton like to hint at something but Kushina knew where she was going with this and surprisingly she was quite calm about it.

"Yeah thanks Anko but I didn't really need to know that"

Replied Kushina dryly as she shook her head.

"Oh~ Too bad~ Oh or do you want me to introduce you to some other students? I'm sure they would love to be 'train' with you~"

Suggested the pervert snake user-Anko happily.

"Anko... you do know that I have my Naru-chan and I don't think that I would have anyone to touch me"

Replied Kushina with annoyed tune but the snake user seems didn't really pay her any attention.

"Yeah, yeah, but honestly are you really satisfied? I mean how long has it been since you got laid? And you won't even tell us who is the father of your Naru-chan-"

Teased Anko but only for Kurenai to cut in and put her hand onto her mouth to shut her up

"That's enough! Anko"

Warn Kurenai sternly as Anko seemed to be getting carried away in her teasing and she can feel the crimson hair Uzumaki is going to explode is this keep going on.

"We.. we will see you then, good bye, Kushi-chan!"

Said Kurenai quickly and shunshin away with her friend as she is quite aware what an angry Uzumaki can do.

Sigh.. 'Is it really a good idea to lie about Naru-chan's true heritage?'

Watching both women left, Kushina then proceed her way continue to the academy.

'Naru-chan should be treated nicely and not to be thought as the son of some unknown civilian that I gave born with... he is the son of the hero damm it!'

Complain Kushina innerly and before she realize she has reached the academy.

"Well.. at least I will have my Naru-chan in my team.."

Mumbled Kushina as she walks into the academy.

Academy

"Class 8, class eight"

Mumble Kushina as she is now walking along the corridors in the academy while searching for her Naru-chan class.

"Class 8, bingo!"

But just when she opens the door she was shock to see her son pin down the heir of Inuzuka on the floor with no mercy like he was going to kill him.

"You shall pay for the sentence you use to describe my mom!"

"Naruto!"

Scold Kushina sternly as this bring everyone's attention to the door and this also cause the blonde heir to release the heir as he is also surprise her mom would come into the classroom in such time.

Looking at the Inuzuka heir Kushina decide to hand this problem to his teacher as now she is only here to pick up her team.

"Alright team 9! Come to training ground 9 and you have 10 minutes or you fail"

Said Kushina finished off with a last glance towards Naruto before quickly disappearing in a gust of wind. She didn't know who was on her team so she just announced loudly and left so that she could meet them and get introductions going without all the boys ogling her in class.

"Wait! Kaa-sama!"

Yelled Naruto as he tries to explain but his mom already disappeared, decided to explain the whole situation the blonde quickly did a shunshin and appear at training ground 9.

Training ground 9

Kushina was standing and waiting but just when she decides to pull out her stop watch another swirl appear in front of her.

"Hm, well done Naru-chan looks like you have fully master the skill of shunshin"

Praised Kushina with a warm smile to her son.

"Thank you very much, kaa-sama"

Sensing that she is not mad with his previous action, the blonde's voice sounded very giddy, almost like he was excited around her and she was unsure about it but she might know the reason why he was so excited.

"So Naru-chan are you the only member in my team?"

"Kaa-sama, Iruka-sensei said that I am the only one on Team 9"

"Really? So that old hag do really keep his promise, alright that's just good news now I get to spend more time with you" 'And maybe have some special 'training~ Oh~ teasing Naru-chan is going to be so much fun~'

Of course the last part is only the thoughts in the mind of Kushina.

"Anyway Naru-chan let us start of by giving a short introduction of ourself, here I will start. My name is Uzumaki Kushina as you know but while I am your Mom and I am now your sensei so please just call me Kushina-sensei or just sensei

Kushina: As for what I like, I like my little Naru-chan. What I dislike though are traitors and old war hawk"

Said Kushina but the war hawk in her words is already quite easy to figure it out who she is referring to.

"Dreams for the future, well not really sure 'To train you to be the prefect hero! Dattebane~' as for hobbies I don't really have time for that since I am a shinobi so I don't have much time for those"

Said Kushina happily before she turns to her son.

"Alright you're up Naruto"

"Okay.. my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like my mom, ramen and now my new gorgeous sensei as well"

A small smile appeared on her face and even a little pink colour, she was a little weak to such blunt praise especially from her Naru-chan.

"My hobby is training and well.. other.. sort of things"

Said the young blonde with some faint blush as he lower his gaze from his sensei.

"As for my dream for the future is that I want to become the strongest shinobi the world ever had!"

Kushina smiled as she would love helping him achieve that, it was all in her plan as he is now slowly become more and more to be the hero she wants and she was sure he would get there as long as he kept his never give up attitude.

"Well thank you for that but now Naruto, can you tell me why did you pinned the Inuzuka heir on the floor?"

Asked Kushina as her attitude suddenly change into serious tune as knowing that he can't lie to her, the blonde decide to tells his sensei the truth.

"Well.. it just that Kaa-sama.. he call you a whore.. that could spread her legs for anyone and that's how I was born..."

Mumble the young blonde teen but with a soft hand touches his cheeks and makes him to looks at his beautiful mother.

"I am glad Naru-chan, I know you wouldn't hurt people randomly but next time please be careful okay? You getting hurt is the last thing I ever wish, okay?"

Said Kushina but inwardly, she was dancing all around and she is glad that her Naru-chan will choose to protect her without second though!

"Hm! I will kaa-sama!"

"Okay, now onto the less fun part, your test"

"Wait!? What test?"

Asked the young blonde with shock.

"Well out of all 28 gennins we have to cut down some of the gennins as to ensure the potential of each shinobi generation although I have full aware that you are far powerful than a Gennin but I will sure you will pass it"

Said Kushina with an assured smile as she then zipped down her flak jacket and then took off her blue blouse too leaving her in her sports bra.

Naruto eyes almost burst out from his socket watching his beautiful mom strips in front of him, as Kushina showed a good portion of her cleavage although he always tried to not eye his mom inside their house but now his mind is going blank as all his attention was being glue onto the beautiful cleavage of Kushina.

Kushina was standing only in her black sports bra with same black form fitting pants that reached her ankles and her hair was put in a pony tail that was reaching her waist.

"Hey attention up here"

Said Kushina with a whilst smirk, seeing her Naru-chan's intentions becoming clearer and clearer to her with each passing second so she clapped her hands getting him to look up.

Kushina was quite surprised that Naruto was being really straightforward today he wasn't hiding his thoughts from her. And no she is not angry with this but instead she feels happy for that the boy is interest in her body.

"For the next three hours we are going to play tag, everything is allowed, I won't block or attack only dodge so you can come at me as soon as I say go and of course there is a punishment in the end for you if you fail, do you understand?"

State Kushina as she saw her son still has his focus on her breasts but still giving a nod to her.

"Umm mom... sensei please forgive me but how big are they?"

Asked Naruto with a bit of shy while leering at her cleavage, she hadn't reprimanded him for eyeing her so he might as well take the blunt approach. He has seen her in less but now seeing her mom in her sport bra is just something he ever want.

"Naruto seriously? You are being brave today but you really seem curious. So just because it's you I'll tell you they are a 40DD and tell you what if you manage to lend a hit on me within two hours I will give you a reward~"

Tease Kushina with a sly smirk as she squeezes her breasts together and push them up more for her Naru-chan to view.

"YES SENSEI!"

Exclaimed the blonde so loudly that she was shocked well at least she was now sure that her trick worked. Naruto was just excited this was turning out to be way better than she expected.

"Alright ~ Ready ~ Go!"

Declare Kushina before disappearing in another gust of wind and Naruto quickly sprinted to look for her like everyone would if they are in the same situation.

Thinking that she knew well about Naruto's ability Kushina decided to hide for the first half hour to enjoy her lunch before she came out in the middle of a clearing in the woods.

And there she sat down and waited for Naruto to come but surprisingly after an hour pass her son still haven't show up as this begin to makes Kushina worry.

Crack-

But suddenly there was a cracking sound on the floor as her instinct kick in, Kushina quickly jump backward and has her son breaking off the ground and run straight fot her.

Kushina took a stance so she was ready to run but instead the blonde raise up a hand seal-

"**Fuinjutsu- six diagram seal**!"

Exclaimed the blonde as immediately six pillar rose up from the ground and being link up by electricity thus trapping Kushina and the blonde in it.

Kushina was shock to be said as her son manage to do such seal array however being distracted Kushina, she was late in noticing a shadow clone shooting up from the ground, she barely dodged it and when she did the original was in front of her reaching for her breasts ... well not surprising her in the least. With a big jump backwards she quickly dodged the original's attack.

"Impressive.. who teach you this Naru-chan?"

Asked Kushina as she looks at the electric array that form by the seal.

Naruto: Well, I learn it from the old clan scroll and it really took me a lot of time to prepare the seal

'Truly impressive.. even myself can't make such seal when I am in the age of Naru-chan, to said he even calculate that I may use tail beast's power to break the seal so he uses the exactly seal that can lock tail beast to capture me'

Thought Kushina as she examined the seal array and to say she is very impressive at her Naru-chan's work.

Kushina: But Naru-chan do you know what's the weakest point of this seal?

Asked Kushina with a sly smile as she squeeze her breasts together and quickly caught Naruto's gaze.

"Is it need a lot of concentration~"

Whisper Kushina as she breaks through the first array when her son was being distracted but was immediately faces with the second barrier.

'Fu.. good thing I have prepare a second one'

Thought the blonde as if his sensei really manage to escape all his one hour work will be in total waste.

"Yield! Sensei"

Order Naruto with full of confidence.

"Oh~ Then make me~"

Said Kushina with slight teasing flash for Naruto before she run toward the blonde as if the seal he is holding drops, the whole array will be gone too.

Sensing the attack dozens of Naruto's clones didn't waste any time coming straight at her but clearly letting their desire to win be shown as they were both drooling while Naruto just stared at her boobs from some distance.

Dodging all clones like it was nothing and just when Kushina reach the original Naruto who was still holding the seal, the Naruto suddenly release his seal as this shock Kushina.

"I win!"

Exclaimed Naruto happily as Kushina turns her head back she can't believe that the real Naruto has his hand on her shoulder and was actually hidden among the clones as to make her believe that the real one is holding the seal and to be careless for her back.

(Few Moments Later)

Naruto sat with his back up against a tree trying to regain his breath. Kushina had given him a lunchbox she had brought for him and today test only amaze her more about her Naru-chan true potential in art of seals.

"So sensei, what did I get?"

Asked the blonde excitedly as giving a smile Kushina signal the blonde to come over.

"Naru-chan~ Seeing you are so obsessing with my breasts how about I will allow you to have a touch of my breasts for two minutes~

This cause the blonde's face turn into a full mature tomato as his hand shakely move toward the gorgeous breasts.

"So enjoy your reward~"

Said Kushina as she grabs Naruto's hand and direct them to her big soft breasts and of course she was still keeping her sports bra on, he looked amazed when his hands sank into them and Kushina also started her stop watch. He was of course dazed as he didn't try squeezing them so she barely felt anything.

"I don't have to tell you, that you can't tell anyone about this, do I?"

She asked and he quickly swore he would tell no one. Kushina reply with a smirk on her face as Naruto pushed her boobs together. He looked surprised at what she was saying but Kushina couldn't pass up this chance of having fun with her cute little Naru-chan.

But inside Kushina mind she is also going to explode as this is the first time that she ever allows a boy to touch her breasts and she is also very nervous and forgot the time until the stop watch signal her times up.

"Time's up!"

Said Kushina as she tries her best not to blush in front of her Naru-chan and when Naruto dropped his hands and causing her breasts to bounce she almost moan out but luckily Naruto was following their movement with his eyes glued.

Now that she knew that Naruto will be extremely motivated getting these kinds of rewards from her she was going to exploit it to the fullest and besides no one would find out.

With that Kushina left once again in a gust of wind leaving the blonde still has his mind full of the breasts he just touched.

**S: And done~ Well anyway hope you guys enjoys reading and I will see you guys next time, bye!**

**Thanks for reading~**


	3. Ch 2: A reward for hard working

**S: Hi guys and once again welcome back to another chapter and to say I am quite happy that you guys enjoy my story xD**

**S: And before we start I have to mention something first, as I saw several of my readers wish this to be pure Naruto x Kushina story but sorry to disappoint you and please hear me out first.**

**S: First of all, as you all know this is basically a lemon story so every chapter will have a lemon in it and if I just put one pairing, then it will be only few more chapters before they have sex and after that I won't have anything to write except for repeating the scene again and again.**

**S: So I have to add several girls into the pairing as this will give them some sort of competition for Naruto and also give me more things to write xD**

**S; Anyway that's all for me, let's begin the story shall we?**

**Let's begin**

**(Hokages Office)**

Kushina waited patiently once again, the tension in the room was incredible thick, and Kushina looked on as the copy ninja was the first that came forward

"Team 7 is a pass"

Reported the famous copy ninja and this cause the crimson Uzumaki to raise her eyebrow as she was quite surprised that Kakashi would passed a team that have almost impossible to work together as the Uchiha and Inuzuka are like ice and fire whenever they saw each other they would try to cut other's head off.

"Team 8 has passed"

Hearing the result from her fellow new Jonnin- Kurenai, Kushina smiled to her best friend maybe her team wasn't so bad after all.

And finally Kushina could step forward

"Team9 has pass with flying color"

Kushina nnounces the sentence proudly as her son is more likely to be at least Chunnin level now before stepping back, the last one was Asuma who passed team 10.

"Very well then I shall take that this year have four new Gennin teams, good work"

Said Sandaime Hokage before he dismissed everyone except Kushina and she knew exactly the reason why she was left behind.

"Kushina you know the reason why I decided to put you and Naruto in a team is I was hoping you could help him with the art of seal as you are the best Shinobi in this part"

Sarutobi said with a warm smile like an old grandfather talking to his grandchildren

"Of course I am fully aware about the reason and thanks again Hokage-sama, I have to say Naruto is getting pretty good with his shinobi skills"

Said Kushina formally without showing any emotion, sure this old man may have tried to show kindness to her but she is quite aware during the day that cause the death of her family figure, only several people were being told about the event and all of them are dead except him.

"That's good to hear that Naruto boy is growing up stronger each day he will surely be an elite Konoha shinobi in no time-"

"Is there nothing more Hokage-sama, then I will get going because Naruto is probably waiting for me at home and thank you for putting Naruto on my team"

Interrupt Kushina with a smile before disappear by a shunshin as she is sure that the death of her hero has something to do with the old Hokage even it just still a question but she must be careful or it can cause trouble for her current life with Naruto.

Uzumaki Mansion

After her return the third Hokage quickly give her a place to live and also order his shinobi to repair the once destroyed Uzumaki mansion that has been abandone for quite sometime as Uzu was destroyed ten years ago and there was none any Uzumaki in the village after the war. The mansion was decorate beautiful as the moment anyone entered there was a big open lounge with a beautiful cream coloured marble floor and the walls were painted white with a few gold trims and there were many different family portraits hanging in all the rooms.

There were two different floors and there were more rooms than they could make use of, her bedroom is at the first floor along with Narutos with two bathrooms in each room. Kitchen and dining room were on the ground floor and they even had a basement with an outdoor hot spring and an indoor training facility which was reinforced by seals to contain most high rank Jutsu and weapons.

There was also a small armoury with all the scrolls, weapon and gear to name few types of things that were kept in it and off course it was locked with a blood seal so that no one but Naruto and Kushina could unlock it.

Kushina made her way up the stairs and towards her sons room to check on him, she knocked before opening up the door and looking inside his room which was bright with white walls and one flame orange wall since he quite liked the colour, he had a wide bed in the middle against the back wall with a desk to the bed's right and a wardrobe on left which was filled with his clothes along with a few pair of his favourite full black trousers and tank tops.

"Naru-chan, I am home~"

Said Kushina nicely as she looks into the room only to find her son is doing something at the desk without notice her enter.

Decided to prank her son Kushina slowly creep toward her son and when she is close enough-

"Boo!"

"AHH! Kaa-sama!"

Yelled the blonde as he almost being scare half death by his mom although this is not the first time that his mom decided to prank on him but this time he is rally focus on something that he didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Hehe, sorry my dear Naru-chan~ Are you drawing? Let me see what are you drawing so focus~"

"NO! Give it back kaa-sama"

Yelled Naruto as he tries to take back the drawing but Kushina has took it first

"Naru-chan.. this"

Kushina was left speechless as she was some kind of shock as she can't believe that her son is trying to draw her but more importantly he has done with the face but he was trying to draw her breasts.

"Sorry kaa-sama.. I finally got to touch my first boobs and they were yours, I can't believe how soft your boobs are and I don't want to forget those feelings so.. I decide to draw it out…"

Apologize Naruto with his gaze can't meet her, as for Kushina she was really shock and amaze, well it was her plan alright but this is going too well than her expected.

"Naruto… you know we have to keep this between us we can't tell anyone. I know what you are up to in your spare time so this way I will be helping you focus on your training so don't try anything when we are not training, got it?"

Replied Kushina nicely with a warm smile as she puts her hand onto her son head's and softly pat on it before giving back the drawing to him.

"Yes, I got it and thanks mom I love you! I promise no one will find out"

Naruto assured her with a big grin as there is no way that he will allow anyone to know about their activities as they were just starting and no way in hell that he would let anyone find out and mess this up.

"Hm, then I will go prepare dinner then"

Replied Kushina before she walks out her son's room and close the door behind.

"Pham!"

'He likes my breasts! He likes them! He likes me!' thought Kushina nervously after she close the door her face was immediately being lit up and she herself was dancing in her mind.

**(Next Morning)**

Kushina woke up at exactly 7 am and she quietly got up from the bed. She made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. When she had showered, she then grabbed some clothes and although Naru-chan had been a little too distracted yesterday not she did mind but she decided to wear black cargo pants and a red sports bra and also decided to put a red t-shirt over it this time. Her hair was in a perfect pony tail reaching her waist and her headband sat perfectly on her forehead.

With one last look in the mirror, she gave her ass a little smack and gave herself thumbs up before going downstairs for breakfast. She wanted Naruto to be punctual and get organised on his own which is why she didn't even go near his room to wake him because if he was still asleep then she would come back and drag him herself but knowing him he was most likely long gone.

She then decided to left the house and made her way through the village before get to the training ground while thinking more ways to 'motivate' her Naru-chan.

But unknown to her, she was blushing crazy outside just by thinking the event what she can do with Naruto and this cause some female civilians thought she was sick or something else.

Training Ground

Arriving at her training ground Kushina immediately spot Naruto who was currently doing some stretches.

"Good morning Naru-chan~"

Greeted Kushina happily even though Naruto has told her many times not to call him Naru-chan in public but she never changes it and after a long time of argument, the little blonde can only accept that his mom will never change.

"Good Morning, sensei"

Replied the blonde while trying to hold eye contact with his mom without blushing.

"Let me join you then~"

Said Kushina before start stretching out her arms and legs.

After stretching their arms and legs Kushina got on all fours and told him to get behind her. He did as she asked and can't move his gaze away from Kushina plump round ass which was only centimeters from his waist, she then smoothly touched the ground with her toned stomach and then Naruto helped her get back up on all fours and it was incredibly hot seeing her cargo pants straining around her tight ass, further arousing him more as his face is blushing crimson.

"So what are we going to do today? Sensei"

Asked the blonde while trying to hide his blush away from his mom which was notice by Kushina and has her smirk playfully.

"Well~ how about we cover some basics first before we start doing anything? Oh try to catch up to me Naru-chan~"

Teased Kushina with a wink before she start dashing off and of course as soon as she had said that Naruto quickly follow behind Kushina but stay a few steps behind so that he had a clear view of her firm ass.

They were headed for the lake a where she would take a small break before starting another exercise she planned last night and it was a small 6 miles run.

When they were halfway was the first time she turned around to look at him and Naruto immediately met her eyes making it obvious as to where he was looking before she turned.

When they finally came to a stop Naruto just calmly sat down to slow down his breathing and take a break while Kushina got something to drink.

"Alright Naru-chan~ now for your second test"

Said the crimson hair Uzumaki rather cheerfully.

"What is it, sensei?"

Asked the blonde calmly as he has no problem doing long run as his usual training was much harder than this and his stamina was quite astounded to Kushina as he was really exceptional he could train for hours without breaks and still be willing to do more which made her think about how long he long he would last when having sex, she couldn't deny that she did feel a little excited at the thought.

"Yes, now I suggest you strip down to your boxer"

That caused Naruto to blush and despite him trying to hide his blush but he can't stop himself to thinking about some sexual activity with Kushina, sure he is inexperienced as he had only the basic knowledge of sex but he is still very nervous although he still obeys the order and slowly got out of his clothes, showing his developing but lean muscles.

"All right, Naruto you know from yesterday that I reward you with a big gift so today I want you in 30 minutes, you have to swim across this lake and then water run back here where you will do 50 push-ups, and then repeat. If you succeed in doing five laps, you will get rewarded but if you don't even manage three you will be punished. Understood?"

Said Kushina as she took out her stop watch.

"And do try your best and not disappoint me~ I would love to help you finish you drawing you know~"

Teased Kushina seductively while giving a sexy wink to poor Naruto who almost got nose bleed out of his nose.

When Kushina declare start, Naruto quickly dived into the water. If you were to get five laps you would have to get each lap in six minutes, which did seem like a lot but should be easy for Naruto however this exercise quickly drains energy and after two laps she will see if he will easily be able to do it.

Kushina sat down on the grass, holding a pen and a piece of paper counting his laps. She watched extra carefully knowing Naruto he would be trying his best so she just wanted to see his physical capability.

Naruto finished his first round quite fast in just three minutes as he quickly threw himself down onto his stomach and began doing push-ups before jump back into the lake.

Kushina found herself twitching nervously and excitingly as she saw her Naru-chan going with confidence in his stride so he does really want to finish the drawing and this make her more happier but what she's going to reward him today does he wants the reward just as yesterday or something else maybe?

Naruto used three and a half minutes swimming across, he ran around the lake for his last lap and he quickly fell down on his knees starting on his final push-ups.

"5 minutes left, Naru-chan~"

She reminded him teasingly as he strained his muscles to push himself up while he started to steady his breathing with each push-up.

When he finished he fell to the ground on his back his head turned to look at his beautiful mom.

"So how did I do?"

Asked Naruto quite nervously as he really wants to get reward by Kushina.

"Well done Naru-chan~ You did it with 4 minutes left, I am so proud of you~"

Said Kushina happily as he hugs Naruto tightly before leading him to the back of a tree.

"Here's your reward~ but you are only to look but not touch"

Said Kushina seductively as she gives a wink and quickly strip off her t-shirt and this disappointed Naruto slightly but honestly he was fine with just looking at his goddess of a mom

However when Kushina pulled up her red sport bra too, Naruto was shocked as now she is leaving her bare beautiful breasts to jiggle on full display for him and him only.

The twins were big, plump and looked heavy her small areola and nipples were rosy pink, oh there are many things that he wanted to do to them.

"Do.. do you like them..~"

Asked Kushina nervous and excitingly as she isn't sure what to feel right now as she didn't even know why she has the courage to show her breasts to her Naru-chan so straight forward and not to say she has never let anyone see her breasts like this.

Seeing no reply, Kushina was quite worried for a minute but when she found out Naru-chan eyes are all goggled on her breasts she was glad and now her face is burning like a volcano.

Can't stand the embarrassment anymore Kushina quickly pulled her bra back down again and also out on her t-shirt.

"Well… GOOD JOB! Now let's go get some dinner my treat and then we will come back for one final exercise, don't worry it won't be the last"

Said Kushina nervously as she quickly lead the way and walks faster as her face is burning from embarrassment now while Naruto, who was still thinking about her breasts was pulled back to reality after five seconds and that's when Kushina almost reach the town already.


	4. Ch 3: A helpful Uzumaki

**S: Hi guys and welcome back to another chapter of "A way toward greatness" as always I won't write too much of author section in this story since I don't know what to mention in a story that basically made up by lemon xD**

**S: Still there are something to remind you guys for example- Naruto is 14 year olds and he is not blood related to Kushina but to Uchiha Miko and Namikaze Minato also he didn't have Kyuubi seal in him as Kyuubi is still inside of Kushina~**

**S: Okay that's all for me, let's begin the story shall we?~**

**Let's begin**

(Next day)

Ramen Restaurant

Naruto was sitting across Kushina as they had just finished their food at Ichiraku ramen, which Kushina think is the best ramen restaurant Konoha can offer but of course Naruto thinks his mom cooking is the best and that's earn Naruto a warm and happy smile from Kushina.

Just when they going to leave Naruto saw Anko arrive and he knew that she was going to come and tease him and his mom a little like usual which he is getting quite annoyed.

Sure, Anko was a beautiful woman with violet hair put in a spiky ponytail and wore a long coat with fishnets underneath and it didn't do anything to hide her gorgeous curve but still, his mom is the best!

Anko just waved at him from behind Kushina while she walked towards them. He just watched with raised eyebrows as she slipped onto the seat beside him and placed an arm around his shoulder to push him into the side of her breasts which she seemed to love doing.

"Yo~ blonde kid how's your day with your sensei~"

"Fine and nice to meet you too Anko-san"

Greet the blonde Gennin while trying to get out from the firm hold of the snake user and Kushina just looked on as her son struggled to get out of Anko's grip.

"Aww Naruto-kun, so you are on Kushi-chan's team, hey Kushi-chan you did get lucky, getting Naruto on your team as I am sure he is a quite 'healthy' boy~"

Teased Anko with a seductive smirk while greeting Kushina who is trying her best not to jump across the desk and strangle the snake user.

"Anko how many times do I have to tell you to not tease fellow male shinobi especially not in public. If you keep this ups you will certainly enrage some female shinobi in the future"

Said Kurenai who just came into the restaurant with other team leaders not too far away.

"Thats mean Kure-chan, I'm just helping my Naruto-kun grow up faster. He has already learned about girls now he just needs some experience~"

Teased Anko playfully as she pulls the boy head much more closer to her breasts but her action was stop by a chopstick suddenly fly just pass her left ear and stick onto the wall behind her and create a small crack.

"Opps, sorry, my hand slip, Anko-chan please go bother Kure-chan we can continue our talk when I am done later"

Said Kushina with a bit too 'nice' smile as her hair begin to defy gravity and start to floating in the air, sure she is fine to let Naruto have contact with other female but no way in hell she would allow someone to steal her Naru-chan away from her!

"But Kushi-chan I'm bored, I want to watch you guys train and maybe who knows I might even join in!"

Complain Anko but also quickly release her grip on Naruto as she has heard what harm can be done by a pissed off Uzumaki.

"Momo~ Calm down Kushi-chan, I am sure Anko-chan didn't mean that way right? How about I will treat you both for lunch since all other Gennin team are here, how about it?"

Said Kurenai nicely and trying to calm down the crimson hair Uzumaki while looking between Naruto and Kushina, hoping the young blonde will help her to calm down his mom.

"Umm so what now Sensei?"

Asked Naruto with a head tilt, it was quite a cute look with him looking so curious and this is the only thing that Kushina can't resist.

"I will tell you as soon we are back at the training ground so let's go"

Replied Kushina with she calms down a bit before waving off to Anko and Kurenai after grabbing Naruto with her and Shunshin away.

Training ground 80- water fall

"Alright we are here, if you spend more time with Anko you will surely to be turn into a pervert and the last thing I want is to have my son become a pervert just like a certain damn Sennin"

(With Jiraya)

"Achoo!!" 'Is someone talking about me? Well, I hope is a very hot babe as everyone love the handsome and brilliant Jiraya the legendary Sannin!'

"AHH!!! There is someone on the tree!!!!"

Yelled a girl in the open air onsen and immediately tons of things were throw toward the direction of the so called researcher Sannin.

(Back to Naruto)

Explain Kushina to Naruto with a stern look to which he nodded with conviction while thinking-

'Does mom feels jealous for Anko-san to hug me? Nah, that's impossible'

But unknown to the blonde his thought was right on mark as Kushina was indeed jealous and just one more step she would really start a fight with the snake user.

"Dont worry Mom, I promise I will just be a good boy like you want"

Naruto assured with a big grin and Kushina knew that as well as she fully trusted him as her boy never go down by his word but this also quite worries her as she knows her son will also be quite protective around her. As she has saw several time Naruto get very pissed if someone has plan anything bad to do with her and he had already been in fights with his classmates when they made inappropriate remarks about her and not a time did he lose the fight with those boys.

"Alright then, let's just get on with the training, we have only one exercise for today and then we can go home, what I want you to do is to water walking up to the waterfall"

For a moment Naruto thought his mom was joking to him, sure he may have learned how to tree walking and water walking, heck he can even dancing on top of water but walking on the water fall is just something that seems to be ridiculous.

"Mom.. Did I hear you right? You want me to walk up this water fall"

Ask the blonde as he watches the furious water that coming down fast and continuous without any stopping.

"Nope you hear me right~ and the key is to gather exactly the right amount of chakra in your feet and stabilize it the water flow. If you use too much chakra you will be pushed off and if you use to little you will fall off just like both water and tree walking training but this one is to combine both of them together"

Said Kushina with a thumb up, looking that Naruto was shock and almost has the word "Impossible" written on his face Kushina decided to motivate her Naru-chan a bit.

"Don't worry Naru-chan if your performance stays good there is always a chance to get a reward as for this time~"

Said Kushina as she tooks out a kunai and throw it toward the tree that's beside the top of the water fall.

"If you manage to get that kunai back to me using this technique before sun set you will get a reward, good luck Naru-chan~"

Said Kushina with a wink and take a seat on the grass land.

After hearing the word 'reward', he was quickly gain back his moral already and stared at the kunai trying to measure how high it was with a focused look.

After he manage to calculated the amount of Chakara he may use, Naruto then strip down to his boxer and then pushed his hands together and started to form chakra in his feet. When he thought he had the right amount, he tried to walk up the side of the tree but his feet didn't really stick so he just slipped off and fall into the water. His second try, he actually manages to step up several steps but as soon as he tried to take more steps he was quickly wash down by the water.

"Just try your best Naru-chan, it will surely take some time to get to reach the top"

Kushina encouraged her son as she fell down onto the grass and enjoyed the sun or well she tried to. She watched as Naruto continued to getting up and falling down and smile slightly as she remembers she used to being trained like this by Minato and Miko-nee chan and it tooks her three days to get to the top.

Deciding to motivate her student a little further, Kushina then stand up and walks right passed Naruto and up to the top of the water fall as she sure that his gaze has been follow her to see what she was up to, when she was onto the top she then walks to the tree that has the kunai stab on it and disappear into the back of the tree while bent over a little pushing out her ass and then dropped something from her hand without turning around.

"Oops"

As soon as he heard that he followed where the object was dropped onto the ground and he saw his sensei's all red sports bra.

He gulped and slowly lifted his gaze from the bra and back up towards the tree but only saw her naked back and saw her turn around and show only her face with a sexy wink to him.

Now with a face of concentration, he tried again and this time Naruto stood with both feet planted on the water fall. Slowly and carefully he took a step and then another but when he almost reaches halfway, he lost control and fell on his back. He tried again and again but he kept losing control halfway through the water fall.

"Aww~ too bad and here I thought someone would help me put it back on"

Teased Kushina as she walked down from the other side of the water fall which is why he couldn't see her but saw her back as she picked up her bra and put it back on without turning around.

Naruto immediately stood back up and took few small breaths. Then tried again and again with a mind clear of thoughts as he slowly reaches the half way and almost reach the top.

Kushina watched quite proud usually something like this would take a lot longer, well not that Naruto had perfected it as his steps were quite unstable but he had made it further than she expected him to.

"You can do it Naruto. You know what you will get if you do get up there~"

Kushina cheered him but didn't realise that her mentioning his reward would only distract him.

He was almost at the top and he was just within a meter away but when he heard her, his feet slipped under him.

Thinking quick as he not going to fail here, Naruto shot his legs onto the rock on the water fall and use all his strength for a power jump as soon as he did that the rock was destroyed but he reached the top of the waterfall and quickly tree walk to yank the kunai out.

"YES!!!!!"

Exclaimed the blonde happily as just after he yank the kunai out, he immediately lay on the grass land as he has been water fall walking for hours and finally success.

"Congratulation Naru-chan"

Said Kushina with a small smile, as she shunshin to beside her Naru-chan and she was proud and happy that her Naru-chan actually made it to the kunai before sunset.

"Now as your reward I will let you choose, you can either chose the reward as last two time or…"

"Umm sensei actually…"

Kushina could barely hear his words when Naruto just decided to grab her hand and lead her into deeper part of the forest as there was a chance some other teams might come this way.

Kushina wasn't sure where he was taking her and what he was going to ask seeing him so nervous and with that thought she let herself be pulled by Naruto towards the dense woods.

So she followed him and let him take her further into the woods. Now she was really curious and apprehensive as to what he was going to ask. Soon they were almost completely surrounded by tall thick trees and bushes.

"Naru-chan, I think this is far enough already no one should be here"

Inform Kushina with a small grin to which cause the blonde to rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"No need to be so nervous Naru-chan~ I also wish to hear what kind of reward you want"

Kushina stated before she straightened her t-shirt so that a little of her cleavage was visible not too much as she didn't want anyone in the village getting a look at her breasts.

She did like the attention but she didn't want to show them anymore skin as they might get the wrong idea that she was flaunting her body and encouraging them as it was bad enough that there are rumors about she was a whore that will spread her legs for anyone and that's annoyed her to no end.

'The only one I am trying to encourage is my Naru-chan and only he is allow to see more of me'

Kushina pondered with a pink tint to her cheeks.

"R-right kaa-sama can I please request a different reward?"

Asked Naruto in a pretty low voice as this cause Kushina to shake her head to clear her thoughts and give him a sceptical look.

"Sur.. sure! Let's hear about it tattebane!" 'Is he thinking what I am thinking?! After 14 years is it?! But is he still too young for tha-?!'

With that said Kushina was quite shock but quickly react cool on the outside as rubbed her thumb nervously and has her cheeks blushing bright red while her mind is going a mile long already.

"Kaa-sama… can I please kiss you?"

Asked Naruto as he ended in a quiet tone and quickly started looking around not meeting her eyes because he also can't believe that he actually says it out loud and now his face is like the color of his mother's hair.

Much to Kushina shock, she was preparing that maybe he will request something more… sexual but never less.

"Oh erm… why do you want this kind of reward"

Asked Kushina trying to act cool in front of her son but the truth is her mind is going overload right now as steam are coming out from her head and she can't even stare straight toward to her son now.

"I am sorry if I am asking for too much kaa-sama.. but I think you are really beautiful and I want my first kiss to be with you"

Said Naruto as gather up his courage and grabbed both of her hands with both of his, while meeting his blue eyes looked straight into her violet ones.

Even both are meeting other's gaze but their mind has been both overload and unknown to him, this is also Kushina's first kiss as she never let anyone touch her before.

"Al- Alright! I will agree! A kiss if that you want?! Then it shall be a kiss!"

Stated out Kushina out loud as her mind is tossed and she didn't even know what she is talking right now.

As they both got down onto their knees so they could match each other's height as Naruto's height was only slightly shorter than her.

Kushina watched how his face slowly approached hers while she tries to do the same. Slowly Naruto closed his sapphire blue eyes when his lips were only inches from hers and finally Kushina sneaked her hands around her student's waist to steady herself when their lips touched.

'Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe I'm actually kissing kaa-sama, she tastes sweet and her lips are so soft against mine'

Thought the blonde as their kiss slowly deepened, their lips moved both with and against each other at every chance. It was a soft kiss both Naruto and Kushina were very insecure, this were both Naruto and Kushina first kiss so they were inexperienced and Kushina mind almost explode as she also enjoy the kiss with her Naru-chan but don't know what to do next.

'Should I try to move my tongue against her lips, I really shouldn't try anything or kaa-sama might back off but… it so good…'

Wondered the blonde as the kiss was beginning to grow in passion but he also needed to breathe. Then he realised that his sensei seemed really into the kiss so deciding to take a small chance he slowly raise his hands that was placed on Kushina's waist a little upwards until they were directly underneath of the soft twins as Kushina is now wearing only her red sport bra from earlier.

Gently and very carefully while their lips were still engaged in a firm lip lock, Naruto placed his hands on her soft breasts and slowly starting to squeeze them in his palm. She didn't pull away or grab his hand instead letting him get away with it and quickly as to not miss this golden opportunity he carried on fondling her rear. Feeling both his hands squeezing her breasts as she just moaned in approval.

'He kisses me! He kisses me! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!' was all the things swimming inside the mind of the Uzumaki

Finally, with big gasps for air they separated from each other, both had red faces and Kushina's mind was racing at what she had just done

"Thank you… thanks sensei, that was incredible"

Naruto said with his face blushing bright red and can't meet Kushina's gaze as he is too shy for now.

"Ya.. You know what Naruto maybe you should head home first, I will see you later"

Said a blushing Kushina as without giving any chance of argument, she quickly Shunshin away and left Naruto at the forest.

Kushina's room

"Ah!!! WE KISSES! WE ACTUALLY KISS!!"

Yelled Kushina in her room as she hugs her pillow tightly while rolling on the floor like a highschool student

'**Hng.. finally get the first thing you want? Kushina**'

Said a deep booming voice that's rings in Kushina's mind and cause her immediately to calm down.

'Kurama'

'**It truly fun to watch you human to be happy about some silly thing such as this'**

Said the giant nine tails fox as he lays lazily in the seal while only open an eye to looks at the scene that his host is seeing.

'Hey! It not silly!'

'**Whatever, tch but you do know that your little activity can't be find out by others' right or both of you will be in a big trouble'**

"Ya… sigh.. I know but I also wish that the day that I can reveal Naruto's true heritage can be more sooner…"

'**Tch, I don't really give a care to that Uchiha scum boy but do remember just now I have feel his dirty bloodline is about to be awaken and I suggest you to do something about his damm crimson eyes as it will be a lot of trouble if the old monkey find out that he is an Uchiha scum'**

Said Kurama and without giving Kushina anymore chances to ask, he simply cut off the link and went back to sleep.

"Naru-chan's bloodline… my Naru-chan is going to active his Sharingan?"

Mumble Kushina as she begin to think ways to protect the life she and her son.

(Night time)

Naruto's room

"Sigh… I am totally fucked up…"

Mumble the blonde to himself while laying his head on the desk and sighing loudly.

"I think she is so mad about me and left me at the forest alone-"

"Knock, knock"

"Come in"

Said Naruto as he slowly turns his head toward the door only to find his mom smile happily to him while holding a paper in her hand.

"Kaa-sama?!"

"Hehe~ Naru-chan I have gift for you~"

Said Kushina happily as she lends out the paper in her hand to Naruto.

"As I promise, you finish the training before sunset and you will receive your reward and so you did"

"And this~ is the gift for being a good kisser~"

Said Kushina and softly peek on Naruto's right cheek

"Good night~ Naru-chan"

Said Kushina with a big grin before walks out the room and left a shock Naruto in his room.

"What- wha-?! Kaa-sama isn't mad?"

Mumble Naruto as he looks at the paper in his hand and slowly and carefully open the paper as he is quite exciting and worry about what does it contain.

"Hm? A seal formula?"

Thought Naruto as he inspects the piece of paper and the only thing contain in the paper is only a level 5 storage seal.

After doing several hand seals-

"Release!"

That night, a yelling of joy was heard through the entire Konoha while a blonde boy was dancing happily in his room and not to mention hugging the precious picture close to him.

**S: And done, as always please vote and reviews and I will see you in the next chapter~ Bye~**

**Thanks for reading~**


	5. Ch 4: Awaken of bloodline

**S: Hi guys once again welcome back to another chapter of "the most potential student" and not to mention I almost meet some problems while thinking about some H scene in some certain event.**

**S: Not to mention, it really hard to write it out although I have plan and ideas in my mind but when come to writing it out as a new scene… no kidding, it really cost me a lot of effort to write the whole scene out as you guys know that I am not good in those scene xD**

**S: And today's author section will be a bit longer because I have to reply to some reviews (Thanks for the reviews xD) for those who thinks I am very annoying pls just scroll down to the story (~)**

**S: (mahouka9) Thanks for your reviews and support from the beginning of this story xD From your latest review I saw that you wish to add several girls (Terumi Mei, Kazahana Koyuki, Sara and Konan) into the story right? Well… ei.. not to disappoint you as they were not in my original plan but anyway I can make some changes, how about I make a poll at the end of this chapter and I will add one/two girl with most votes into the pairing, sounds good to you? xD**

**S: (Jet4281) Well.. If I have much time to write it will be longer but the truth is- I can't.. First of all, writing fanfic can't gain any profit and we authors write story to bring joy to our readers and mostly we write story when we are free, I do believe most authors do have their priority things to do and I still have classes in school to attends, if writing fanfic can earn money or some of the readers (especially those always complains) willing to pay me then I will definitely write more; as for the dialog, well I have used the format you provided before and you can check at my profile that I have other published stories which are all under rewritten, to say I am very dissatisfied with the previous format and the biggest problem is I will always forget about who is the one talking if I don't read it carefully. Lastly, I just found out this origin is really from adultfanfiction and I thought that the story which inspire me- "Naruto teasing sensei" is the origin, thanks xD**

**S: (Guest) Well for the problem of bad grammar and other language problem.. well, I already have my fellow author to helped me beta- read this story before posting and it really hard to find someone with prefect English to help you beta-read, first of all it can't gain any profit and most of them will helps only for one or two chapters and disappear so ya, me and my friend have done our best to check the spelling and grammar xD**

**S: Anyway I am glad that you all can accept the terrible lemon scene I wrote in this story and lets us not waste any more time and begin the story shall we?**

**Let's begin**

Uzumaki Mansion

Inside the shower Kushina felt cold water spray down upon her body and rethink the event just happen today, first she had gotten too excited as finally kisses Naruto and second she was unprepared that the Naruto will able to awaken the Uchiha bloodline from Miko side as it is quite rare to have a half blood Uchiha to active the Sharingan. After refreshing herself Kushina steps out of the water and put on a robe before heading out the bathroom.

Decided to make some dinner (Mostly ramen) for herself and Naruto, Kushina walks toward the kitchen and when she reached the front door of the kitchen she can hear someone humming happily in the kitchen while cooking. Peeking out from the door she saw a very giddy Naruto

"Naru-chan~ why are you so happy?"

Asked Kushina as her son is in a very good mood now and looks like he has finished prepared the dinner for both of them.

"Kaa-sama, you know exactly why but I am in an even better mood because I was being told that most fresh graduate Gennin team are being stuck on doing D-rank mission while I have been personal trains by you and be one step close to achieve my dream"

Explained Naruto happily as he set the bowls of ramen onto the table.

"Naru-chan every Gennin begins with D-rank missions and I did too when I was your age"

Said Kushina as she remembers the day she was still Gennin and being taught by both Minato and Miko nee-chan.

"Hm! I know and I am very happy for being taught by a wonderful sensei such as you kaa-sama"

Said Naruto as she hugs Kushina tightly and makes Kushina to blush a bit while also feeling happy for able to teach her Naru-chan.

"Thanks kaa-sama, I love you"

"I love you too, Naru-chan now let's have our dinner shall we?~ Hm~ that's smell good~"

Exclaimed both Uzumaki happily making the Uzumaki mansion filled with only both joy and laugh all night long.

The next morning Kushina prepared herself like usual, she dressed in all black except for her green jounin vest and puts her hair back into a pony tail like she always did before heading out the door. Today she will be teaching Naruto more about how to spar with seal technique as a truth seal master will not only know about how to use the seal to seal or store things but to create seals to battle.

"Morning Kaa-sama"

Greeted Naruto happily as he has finish his breakfast and waiting for Kushina at the couch will examining the seal he has prepared in his pocket.

"Good morning~ Naru-chan~ I see you have quite prepared for our training~"

Said Kushina teasingly as she hugs her son from behind and accidentally press her breasts closely to the boy's back.

"KAA-SAMA!"

"Hehe~ Let's go out then"

Said Kushina rather playfully and walks out the house with Naruto follows right beside her.

(Training ground 9)

Upon both Uzumaki arrive at their team's training ground unlike usual which the training ground will be all their until evening but today when both Uzumaki reach the training ground they were surprise to see other Gennin teams, some councillors, clan heads and even Hokage-sama were waiting at the training ground.

"Kushina-san! Over here!"

Exclaimed a rather happy Yuhi Kurenai as she is also presented in the training ground with her team and they are also several teams presented like team 7 which lead by Jonnin Kakashi… whose team leader hasn't arrived yet, team 8 lead by Kurenai, team 10 that lead by Asuma, Team Gai that lead by the green beast who has been yelling youth and doing push up with his student lee and other Gennin teams

"Glad you are here, Uzumaki-san"

"Hokage-sama, what's going on here I don't remember I get any notice about any event will be held at my team's training ground today"

Said Kushina with a bit annoyed but hid it, as she isn't sure what was in the mind of the old monkey while the third Hokage just smile warmly to her like a grandfather.

"Sorry I am late, there's a black cat in- "

"Liar!"

Exclaimed all member of team 7 as this is earn several snicker from other Gennin teams while the old Hokage only sigh in defeat.

"While I think that's all Gennin team so let's begin today's event"

Stated Hiruzen which bring more questions to Kushina but just when she tries to ask Kurenai pulls on Kushina jacket.

"Hokage-sama told us that the council decided to see the result training result in all our Gennin teams as this year we have many heir and heiress among the teams so he wish each gennin can learn more from today tournament"

"Oh? And why didn't I get any notice?"

"Well… we were also being inform this morning probably Hokage-sama forget to inform you?"

Whisper Kurenai quietly to Kushina and cause the crimson hair Uzumaki to curse the old monkey as he is definitely aim for her team, if he also informs her earlier she may not come to training ground 9 today.

"Alright then, since we have so many Gennin teams presented so how about we decide the battle with numbers? Now each team leader please come forward and pick a number from the box"

Stated the old Hokage nicely as each team leaders move forward to the box and pick up a folded paper from the box, no matter how much Kushina hate this but she can only proceed as the Hokage wants as she knows clearly that most councillors are just interested in Naruto's seal knowledge abilities while maybe asking her about some unseen seals formula from Uzumaki clan and force her to give up those to Konoha.

Kakashi: 1

Kushina: 2

Kurenai: 5

Gai: 6

Asuma: 3

….

"So it has been decided, the first match will be Team Kakashi versus team Kushina"

Stated Hiruzen but has Kushina raise up her hand.

"Hokage-sama, isn't it unfair for my team? As my team only consists of one student while team Kakashi has three students"

Question Kushina but was quickly interrupt by one of the elder- Koharo

"Uzumaki-san, we strongly believe that your team has the ability to stand up against other team as you are the best seal master Konoha can offer and if your student fail it only means that he is not fit for your time and we shall help you to get new Gennin into your team"

Replied Koharo and makes Kushina clench her fist tightly while trying to control her temper.

'So that's those fuckers have in their mind to let Naru-chan single handle three Gennins or force me to give up training Naru-chan'

"Well, Gennins please prepare yourself and go into the preliminaries circle"

Ordered the third Hokage and Kushina tries to argue more but has Naruto softly pull on her jacket.

"Don't worry sensei, I won't lose"

Said Naruto with determined and looking into the eyes of her son, Kushina saw the shadow of her hero- Namikaze Minato, like father like son as now Naruto has the same gaze just like Minato when someone dares to threaten his family.

And with that gaze, Minato never ever loss any battle.

"… Hm, be careful Naruto"

Said Kushina as she knows there is no point to argue with her son as he has make his mind and now she just has to be confidence in his abilities.

"Hm, you are going down this time dope"

Mocked Inuzuka Kiba with a snicker and standing right beside his teammates, the last Uchiha heir- Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

"Ready… begin"

Declare Hiruzen and once the order was given Kiba quickly rush toward Naruto with his claws aiming toward Naruto's head which the blonde simply side step and counter the kunai barrage send by the Uchiha.

Seeing that his kunais being counter, the Uchiha quickly pull out another kunai and reverse grab it before rushing toward the blonde boy and begin his attack

"Stay still you dope!"

Yelled the Inuzuka angrily as his several attempt to cut off his opponent's head fail while the blonde seems doing fine while handling both Uchiha and the Inuzuka at the same time.

"Get out of my way, dog"

Ordered the Uchiha coldly as he jumps backward and pull out a scroll and immediately barrage of kunais were sent toward the direction of Naruto and Kiba.

"Clank! Clank! Clank!"

"Are you trying to kill me you jerk?!"

Yelled the Inuzuka angrily as he almost being shot by kunais that sent by his teammate if not Naruto quickly kick him away before the attack.

"Elite don't need any help"

Was all Sasuke said before he once again rushes toward Naruto-

"Like hell you are an elite!"

Yelled the Inuzuka angrily as he lowers his body and-

"**Fang over fang!"**

Exclaimed Kiba as he turns himself into a small tornado and rush toward the two Gennins, sensing the attack both ninja quickly do I backflip and successfully dodge the attack.

"Ahh!!"

Yelled the 'poor' Sakura as she maybe the most brilliant in the class but when it comes to real combat she always imagines her Sasuke-kun will protect her and now rushing toward her is her teammate who can't control the direction of his tornado and comes straight forward her.

"Clank!"

With a loud clashing sound of metal, Kiba was successful being stop as he quickly jump backward and Sakura was safe but not being rescue by the hero in her mind by rather the blonde Uzumaki who just help her to block the attack and has his hand bleeding.

"Are you trying to kill your own teammate?!"

Yelled Naruto angrily toward both Uchiha and Inuzuka.

"Hng, no one tells her to stands like a fool at there, if she gets her it probably because of her own carelessness"

Said Kiba like it doesn't has anything to do with him.

"Quite 'teamwork' your team have, Kakashi"

Said Kushina dryly as in that moment she is trying her best not to jump into the battle flied and send the Inuzuka flying as he dares to hurts her precious Naru-chan.

"Sakura, get away from-"

"Shut up baka, I didn't need your help! Sasuke-kun would be the one saving me if not because of you!"

Instead of giving thanks to the one who just save her, Naruto was being hit by a punch in the face by Sakura as she still thought it was because Naruto interference that cause her Sasuke-kun not able to save her.

"Haha! Serve you right! Trying to flirt with a girl!"

Mocked Kiba happily while laughing hard and the Uchiha also stood and looks at the rather funny event that just happened in front of him.

"Tch!"

Hisses Naruto in pain as he uses his still bleeding hand to wipe away the blood on his mouth quickly dodge Sakura's second punch before knock Sakura out with the back of his kunai and the so call konoichi of the year fell unconscious rather quickly.

"Haha! Why wouldn't you say something dope? Too afraid to say anything? Or perhaps you want to hide in the skirt of your sensei?"

Mocked the Inuzuka loudly and this earns several Gennin team leaders to looks toward Kakashi who just lower his head in shame.

"…"

"I should be the student of Kushina-chan as I am the alpha and a beauty like her should only deserve by an alpha and not a dope like you!"

Stated out the Inuzuka loudly as his life being the heir of Inuzuka he has been treated with too good as almost everything he wants will be given to him by his clan and now he thought that he should claim Kushina as well.

"… don't you…"

"Kushi-chan I will forgive you even you have spread your legs to some random man and to give birth dope and once I defeat him, you will knows who is the one really deserve you"

"Don't you…!"

Mumble out the blonde in a very low voice with his hand clenching tightly into a fist.

"Time to end this! **Fang over fang**!!"

Exclaimed Kiba as he once again turns into a small tornado and rush toward Naruto who has his kunai clench tightly in his hand and has his blood streaming down his arm.

Just when the tornado almost reaches the blonde-

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO INSULT KAA-SAMA!"

Roared Naruto angrily as in that moment his ocean blue eyes turn into crimson color with three tomoes as in a sudden he vanishes in front of Kiba and next thing happens is the tornado was being hit by something hard and clash into the earth creating a thick dust cloud.

Thinking that the blonde may has being hurt the Uchiha quickly rush into the dusk cloud and flashing hand signs-

"**Fire release- Great fire ball**!"

Exclaimed the Uchiha due to the dust cloud, the audience can only see a fire ball was created and soon vanish but among the dust cloud they suddenly spotted a pair of crimson eyes suddenly appear and with a sound of bone breaks, the eyes disappear and reappear again with another bone cracking sound.

"Uchiha.. Uchiha-sama has awaken his Sharingan!"

Exclaimed one of the elder happily and immediately other civilians councillors also begin to cheer for the awaken Sharingan that 'Sasuke' holds.

'No… that's isn't Sasu-teme's Sharingan.. that's!

Inside the dust cloud, as the dust has limited the vision of both male member of team 7, they can't even see a thing inside the mist and can only guess where is the blonde and throw their kunai toward the direction.

"Crack!" "AHH!"

Yelled Kiba in pain as he was being hit directly in the stomach and sent him flying.

"Show yourself!"

Yelled Sasuke angrily but when he heard a loud sound coming from his right he immediately throws another barrage of kunai toward their thinking that the blonde is going to attack from there but instead all the kunai was directly hit on the flying Inuzuka and cause him yells in pain.

"Looking for me?"

Asked a voice suddenly appear behind Sasuke and when he swing his kunai around, he misses and next thing he knows is that someone kick rather hard on his abdomen.

With the now awaken of his bloodline, Naruto can see the movement of his opponents clearly, after he release the training seal on his body his speed increase tremendously as to two other Gennins can't even follow up his movement until they were hit.

"Show yourself! **Fire style: Great fire ball!"**

Exclaimed the enraged Uchiha as he breath out a large fire ball but he didn't think twice before he releases the fire ball as the fire fly directly toward the direction of Hokage and the councillors.

"**Wind style: Great breakthrough**!"

Exclaimed the blonde Uzumaki as a large wind blades were being created and cut the fire ball and put it out before it hits the audience.

With now the cloud of dust being blow off, the one who still seems fine and standing in the flied is not the one that most councillors and clan heads expected but the one still standing is non other than the proud student of Kushina.

"Yield"

Stated Naruto as he looks at his opponent although he still has his hand breeding but his opponents are in much worse shape than him as Kiba has one of his leg broken and the Uchiha has his arm broken.

"You.. you damm dope!!!"

"Kiba! Don't!"

Yelled the elder sister of Kiba as she looks at her brother who once again applied all his Chakara into his hands and legs.

"**Fang over fang**!"

Exclaimed Kiba and turns into a tornado charge forward but the thing shock the audience more is-

"**Fire style: Great fire ball**!"

Without any inform or caring for his teammate while Kiba charge toward the blonde Uzumaki, the Uchiha breath out a fire ball aiming toward the blonde but instead the fire ball collided with the charging tornado first.

But instead of running away or dodging the tornado like everyone will do, the blonde just stands at his ground and when the tornado reach him, a seal appear in his hand and immediately the tornado change direction and follow the movement of Naruto's hand to turn a circle before it charges toward the direction of Uchiha.

Watching the burning tornado with horror the Uchiha quickly jump out of the way but strangely the tornado was like being attract by him, it also changes it direction and aim straight forward the Uchiha.

And unknown to the Uchiha when Naruto last punch him, he has also applied a gravity seal on the back of the Uchiha and Kiba's also has one on his body as this cause both members of team 7 turns into magnet like and- BOOM!!

"Uchiha-sama!"

"Kiba/Sochi!"

Yelled the councillors and the Inuzuka clan heads family in horror as they quickly rush into the circle before the Hokage declare the winner.

Laying on the floor unconscious are both Uchiha and Inuzuka Kiba as the Uchiha chest was hit directly and cause him to have several bones to break and the Inuzuka was in worse shape as he has third degree burn and has his leg bones broken.

"Fu…"

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Asked Kushina as she also quickly rush toward her Naru-chan.

"Ya, I am fine thanks sense-"

"Sorry Naru-chan but this will hurt a bit"

Whisper Kushina quietly just beside Naruto as she temporary seals off the Chakara of Naruto and cause him to fell unconscious.

"Hokage-sama, I think that's shall be all for my team as my students has over uses his Chakara and in no shape to continue his fight"

Said Kushina and cause the Hokage to turns his attention toward the crimson hair Uzumaki.

"Oh? But-"

"And judging by the scene which my student is the last one who still able to stands, I thinks that my student has to be worthy for my teaching, then I will now take my leave then"

Stated Kushina without giving any chances for the old Hokage to make his reply before shunshin away.

"Sigh, Kakashi I may need to have a talk with you "

Said the old Hokage with a sigh as he was quite sure that team 7 will be working quite well and maybe the strongest team in this generation as both Kiba and Sasuke can be power house not to mention with the help of both family bloodline- Inuzuka clan's Fang over fang and Uchiha's Sharingan, while Sakura can act as the healer and the brain of whole team.

Uzumaki mansion 

(Several hours later- evening)

"Naru-chan, naru-chan?"

"…Kaa-sama?"

Asked the blonde as he slowly open up his eyes and finds out that he is in his own room and has his arms cover in bandage with his mother just stay beside him.

"Thank God you awake!"

Said Kushina happily as she hugs her son tightly.

"I am sorry Naru-chan I accidentally uses the seal that use to seal of tail beasts Chakara to temporary seal off yours"

Apologize Kushina as she quickly checks on the Chakara pulse of Naruto and find out that everything are fine.

"Thank god.."

"Kaa-sama, why did you seal off my Chakara for?"

"Naru-chan, try to apply Chakara into your eyes and looks into the mirror"

Said Kushina, as with full of questions Naruto still apply his Chakara into his eyes and took the small mirror that gave by Kushina and looks into it.

"This- this is?!"

"Yup, congratulation Naru-chan you have successfully awaken your Sharingan and with three tomoes no less!"

Exclaimed Kushina happily while her son was still in shock seeing that he has awaken something that it may not seems possible but that's also means?

"Kaa-sama… is this means my father is an Uchiha?"

Asked Naruto and this immediately surprise Kushina as she was shock that Naruto will suddenly give her such difficult questions to answer.

"That's…" 'what should I do? I don't think Naru-chan is ready to take the last name of Minato-kun but I don't want to lie to Naru-chan'

Thought Kushina rather panic as she quickly thinks ways to answers Naruto's question.

"Naru-chan"

Said Kushina as she softly pat on Naruto's head and whisper at his ear

"Sorry Naru-chan, you are not ready to know who is your father but I can assure you that he is a great hero and a hero who wish to save the world"

Whisper Kushina gently and softly around Naruto's ear and the blonde can only nod as understand as no point to force his Kaa-sama to told him.

"Naru-chan how about you go to take a bath first? I will prepare your reward~ as to celebrate your victory against team 7"

"Okay? "

Said Naruto as he gets up from his bed.

"Oh and Naru-chan, please remember not to active your Sharingan in front of other teams or Shinobi of Konoha as it will be a lot of trouble if they find out that you have the Sharingan"

Said Kushina and have Naruto returns with a nod before he went out of the room.

Bathroom

"Ah~ This is the best"

Mumble the blonde to himself as he sits in the bathtub while enjoying the hot water comfortably.

'… I really wonder who my father is.. or who did I inherit my Sharingan from.. I wonder if I have the Sharingan is that also means that I can copy other's shinobi art like Kakashi?'

Thought Naruto to himself while trying to remember the fight scene against team 7.

"Wait…"

Thought Naruto as he can remember the hand sign of Great fire ball that Sasuke used clearly!

"Naru-chan are you in there? I am coming in"

But before Naruto can get excited about his new ability the door of the bathroom was suddenly being open by his mom who was wearing only a tower to cover up her gorgeous body.

(**Special thanks to XX-san for helping me in this scene xD**)

"Kaa-sama?"

"Naru-chan~ are you happy with your reward~ Come here, I will wash you back~"

Said Kushina teasingly while has the blonde's face to be burning bright red and can only looks at his mother gorgeous body without too many clothes to cover up, form her beautiful face to her gorgeous and large breasts to her round and big rear and finally her long and slim legs.

"Earth to Naru-chan~ Can you read me~ over"

Teased Kushina playfully as she softly poked on Naruto's forehead and bring him back to the reality.

"Hehe, come out of the bath tub Naru-chan I will help you to wash your back"

Said Kushina while Naruto quickly climb out the bath tub and sit right straight with his face trying to not looks at his mother's body.

"Naru-chan although I am proud of your action today but mou~ seriously Naru-chan you cannot risk yourself like that ever again, you hear me? The next time I see you like that I am going to punish you dattebane!"

Said Kushina scolding Naruto hotheaded actions at the spar earlier. Though, she can't help but feel happy inside seeing Naruto fighting to protect her honor. But it's still bad charging ahead straight into the battle without thinking, -somewhat cute too-, no, what was she thinking, it was definitely dangerous.

"Yes kaa-sama but they said that you are a….. whore!"

Naruto said with angry in his tune as his Sharingan was unconsciously being active again and has his hand clutch into a fist.

"Naru-chan…. I am glad that you would protect my honor and I know that they were saying bad stuff about me, that happens all the time, but I can take care of that myself. Your mother is an awesome kunoichi, is she not?"

Chided Kushina as she softly pat on Naruto's head with happiness fill her voice.

"And Naru-chan as for today's reward you are not allow to look directly at me but I will allow you to looks into there"

Said Kushina as Naruto follows the direction where Kushina pointing and found a large mirror but the most important part is, when the second Kushina saw Naruto looks into the mirror, she decided to discard her tower and left her bare naked.

In that moment Naruto almost has his eyes fly out from his socket as he can't believe what he just witness! With the mirror he can almost get a full view of Kushina body! With her huge mounds moving up and down in rhythm with her breathing. Her pink nipples are somehow erect while washing his strong back.

"Opps! I drop the sponge can you help me to get it?"

Asked Kushina with a smile as with his shaky hands Naruto slowly reach for the sponge but before he touch it, he feels something soft was press tightly onto his back.

"Glup!"

The feeling is so wonderful as the things are so soft and bouncy with exciting and nervousness the blonde slowly raise his gaze and looks into the mirror.

"Naru-chan~ Do you like the 'sponge' I used to wash your back?"

Asked Kushina as for Naruto he almost passed out from noseblood as his thought was right the 'sponge' that Kushina uses to wash his back are non other than her huge soft mounds that are currently rubbing up and down of his back.

"Hm~ All done, Naru-chan can you kindly help me to wash my back?"

Asked Kushina as she turns over and has her back facing Naruto, once again with shaking hands the blonde slowly apply shampoo onto the sponge and move up and down on Kushina milky white back.

In that moment Naruto is moving his body very carefully as not accidentally brush his rod against his mother's smooth white back. He marveled at how despite having huge physical prowess, her body still feels soft to his touch. He kneaded his hand around her shoulder, hoping that he was doing a good job at massaging her shoulder when he felt her tense muscle relax and a soft moan escaped his mother's lips.

"Ahn, that was great Naru-chan, you're surprisingly talented in this. Would you consider open a massage shop when you became an adult?"

Asked Kushina as she was astonished at his skills.

"Hmm… hmm! I mean I don't think so kaa-sama, I still want to be the strongest shinobi there ever is dattebayo"

Answered Naruto as he almost lost his mind in that second as the view in front of him is too beautiful.

"Mhmm, I believe that you can achieve your dream, after all, you're my student~"

"Thanks… kaa-sama… that means a lot to me"

Naruto said while blushing

"Ahh~ since you did a great job for washing my back earlier, I'll give you one more reward"

Declare Kushina as she suddenly turned around and hugged Naruto, pushing his head between her breasts.

"Here~ have a taste of these twins~"

Said the crimson hair Uzumaki with teasing tune as there are still some bubbles cover on her body but moreover she looks more sexier in her current state.

As Kushina slowly raise her right breast like signaling Naruto to have a taste of it, with his mind only fill with the beautiful breast in front of him Naruto quickly suck on her pink nipple without any mercy and has his left hand moved up and grabbed her right breast and started fondle it.

"Ah~ Not so tough~"

Moun Kushina sexily as this makes Naruto given more into his desire as he begin to suck and fondle Kushina breasts more furiously as for Kushina, she unconsciously begin to rub her tighs together.

"Hm~"

Almost losing to his desire, the blonde slowly move his left hand away and slowly traveling along the slim stomach of Kushina and go all the way down.

But when he almost reaches the more holy place of Kushina he was suddenly being stop by Kushina letting go of him.

"Hm~ Naru-chan that's wonderful but I don't think it the time for you to touch me at there~"

Said Kushina teasingly as she looks into Naruto's eyes with love and passion.

"Hm~ let's finish our bath and have dinner ya? Naru-chan"

(That night)

After saying good night, Kushina went directly into her room and close the door behind her.

But when the door was close shut-

"AHHH!!!! What have I done?!"

Yelled a blushing Kushina while rolling on her bed while hugging her pillow tightly.

"**Hng, isn't that what you want**?"

"But.. but I don't think that my other self would be so… bold!"

**"Tch, I can't never understand you human, you are the one who requested me to seal away your fear temporary and now you are feeling scare about something you want"**

"Kurama!"

"**Whatever"**

Said the giant demon nine tail fox before he cut off the link he shares with Kushina before gone back to sleep.

**S: And now for the pairing decision that has been requested by readers xD (Please vote)**

**1) Konan (Which I recommended)**

**2) Sabaku Temari (Which I recommended)**

**3) Kazahana Koyuki**

**4) Sara**

**5) Terumi Mei**

**6)Uzumaki Tayuya**

**7) Yugito**

**8) Shizune**

**S: And done! As always please vote and reviews also if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story please feel free to inform me so until next time~ Bye~**


	6. Ch 5: Wace arc & awaken of Mangekyou

**S: Hi guys Silver here as always I am here to give some briefing before the chapter begins xD**

**S: First of all, this chapter will be the beginning of Wave arc and I have been very excited to has Haku makes her appearance. Second, for some of you that may I have forgotten Naruto is the child of both Minato and Uchiha Miko so it reasonable that he would awoke his Sharingan.**

**S: Like always before we begin the story I will reply several reviews and those who isn't interest in this part can just skip to the story xD**

**S: (santarelserpico) Thanks for your review and the suggestions you provided, after thinking for several hours I will try to uses the previous method (the writing style you suggested) in this chapter and see how's your guys react to that type of writing. Once again, thanks for your review.**

**S: (mahouka9) Once again, thanks for review xD**

**S: (plums): Just like I said in the previous reply to (santarelserpico), I will change the writing in this chapter and what do you mean avoid Danzo related storyline? Can you give me more details about it? Thanks xD**

**S: (William0312) Ei…… sorry can't do since this is basically a lemon story or I will make another version of it but the problem is… I don't have such amount of free time (_ )**

**S: And last thing before I begin the story I don't know you guys have notice it or not, for the original pairing ( Naruto x Kushina, Haku amp; Samui) and the girls in pairing poll are all older than Naruto so~ xD**

**S: And that's all for me~ Now let's quickly begin the chapter shall we?~**

**Let's begin**

Konoha business street alley

(A Week Later)

A week had passed since the 'friendly' spar with team 7 and soon not after the spar end, Kushina was being summon to the council, as she fully expected the council will be very mad at her student for hurting their last heir that has the most powerful of Doujutsu in the elemental nations.

But for Kushina she didn't really care how much damage the Uchiha boy has received as she knows well that the councilors are not truly care for the boy as behind the mask of the councillors, know or unknown about her identity, they are still aware of the Jinchuriki of nine that live in the wall and can only be control by the Sharingan.

So until the end of the meeting no punish was being given by the third Hokage even though the civilian councillors strongly suggested the Hokage to disband team 9 and arrange other students to Kushina but fearing that Kushina will leave Konoha, the old Hokage decided to forgive her student's action.

For the past week, Kushina and Naruto had been running around Konoha doing D-rank missions. Which annoyed Naruto to no end but he still managed to learn lots of stuff after the mission was over.

Not to mention when Kushina was younger she used to stayed in Uchiha clan head house's when she was with Minato, thus she still manage to unlock the seal formula of the clan head's library during mid night and secretly retrieve some scroll about Sharingan from the Uchiha district.

Today, we find Kushina and Naruto walking on the road toward Hokage tower with the said young blonde holding a cage with a raging cat and the nightmare of Konoha Gennin- Tora in it.

"MEOW! MEOW!"

"Sensei, can I just throw this beast away?"

Asked an annoyed Naruto as this is the fourth time that they were sent to retrieve the stupid cat of the noble wife.

"Well... although I also wish to disposed of this cat too Naru-chan but ... you know the rule~"

Reply Kushina with an apologize smile as she looks at the annoyed faces that her student has on his face.

"But~"

Said Kushina with changes in her expression and walks closer to Naruto and whisper in a low voice which only Naruto can hear

"You did a very good job for finding the cat within ten minutes so I will give you a small reward after we finished this mission, is this alright to you?~"

Teased Kushina playfully and has dozens of thoughts swimming in her mind but suddenly a hand landed on her right ass-cheek with a smack and then another on her left ass-cheek while she went completely rigid.

"How about I get my reward now? Sensei~"

Was the replied of Naruto with a nicely smile as has he left hand took hold of the cage while has his right hand begin to groping Kushina's ass cheek.

"Hm~ Someone is being eager aren't you~"

Said Kushina and then softly peck on Naruto's forehead, making the said blonde to blush a bit.

"You will receive better reward later, let's go to the Hokage tower first, Naru-chan"

Hokage office

After 5 minutes, both Naruto and Kushina have reached the tower and when Kushina is going to knock on the door, she can clearly hear the arguing sound inside the office and it sound like the old Hokage is currently argue with some old man as his sound is kind of rusty.

"I pay more than this! And this is the best you can offer me?"

"Trust me Tazuna-san, team 7 is the best Gennin team we can offer and your payment can only afford one or maximum two Chunnins to escort you"

Argue the old Hokage with another old man and after listening to their conversation, hearing the name of Tazuna, Kushina immediately remember about this old man and decide to enter the room in that moment.

"Knock, knock"

"Come in"

"Hokage-sama and old man, nice to see you still alive"

Greeted Kushina with a smile before she turns toward the direction of Tazuna and cause the old bridge builder to turn his head with surprise.

"Kushina-san?!"

"Tazuna jiji! Nice to see you again!"

Greeted the blonde teenager with a foxy grin and cause the old bridge builder also to smile happily when he saw the young blonde.

"Naruto-boy! You have grown up so much!"

Replied the surprise old man and like a grandpa, he quickly walks toward the blonde and checking him from head to toe.

"Hokage-sama, Team 9 has completed the mission and come to report"

Decided to let her son to has a small conversation with the old bridge builder Kushina begin her report with a stoic face, as she has to show her professional inside the office even she is happy to see the old bridge builder again.

"How are you Naruto, my boy? I hope you haven't been causing too much trouble for your mother"

"I have been good jiji and I am an official shinobi now!"

Replied the blonde boy proudly to the bridge builder and pointed at his forehead protector which made the old bridge builder to smile happily.

"Well done team 9, you are dismiss-"

"Hokage-sama may I request to change my escort team to Kushina-san team?"

Ordered Hiruzen but when he just wants to dismiss Team 9 he didn't expected that the old bridge builder would like to change his escort team.

"Hm? Why?"

"Hokage-sama, as you say the money I pay is only affordable a team I will gladly choose Kushina-san's team as my escort as they have been to Wave before"

Replied Tazuna and cause the old Hokage to have nothing to reply as Kushina also giving him a nod telling him that she is willing to escort the bridge builder.

"Tch! You want a loser to escort you instead of elite? Foolish old man"

Mocked Kiba as he still hasn't learnt his lesson yet even after the last sparing and has him being treated in the hospital for a whole week.

"Sigh.. fine I will let both teams to escort you back to Wave, you may leave now"

'If it truth that's means Kushina had been staying in Wave after Uzu was destroyed.. well at least, Kakashi and Sasuke have Sharingan and can control the Kyuubi if she wants to escape from Konoha..'

Thought Hiruzen with a frown as he really didn't want to let the Kyuubi have chances to went out the wall.

(Several hours later)

The bridge of Wave

Several hours later, as Tazuna wish to returns to Wave as soon as possible so both and after encountered the Mizu demon brothers who wish to ambush them but being spotted by team 9 and Kakashi and being defeated by the Gennins, Tazuna finally told both teams the truth behind this mission.

Even though Kakashi's team strongly recommended to returns to Konoha but seeing that Team 9 wish to continue the mission, Team 7 can only continue the mission with all of them has their own thoughts in their mind especially Kiba.

'Damm that dope! But this may be a chance for me to impress the milf! Just you wait Kushina, you will soon moan my name!'

Thought Kiba inwardly and has his team walks behind Team 9 and eyeing Kushina's ass while she walks.

And now in front of the team is the great bridge of Wave which is still in construction-

"Wow! That's huge!"

"Hey! Remember who is the one crafting it!"

Exclaimed Tazuna proudly but just when they step onto the bridge, suddenly their vision is all being blocked by thick mist.

"Tazuna-san, is there always so much mist here?"

"Usually no but it kind of strange I also first seeing that there are so much mist here"

Replied Tazuna to Kakashi and cause team 9 to be alert as they know if this isn't cause by nature that can only be one explanation-

Suddenly there was a giant light source appear and coming straight forward them-

"Dodge!!"

Exclaimed Kushina as she quickly grabs the old bridge builder and jump to the side along with her student who also did the same and has Kakashi grab Sakura, Kiba and Sasuke.

"Itachi, how can you miss such large target?"

Said a voice inside the mist and with a wave of his blade a part of the mist was being blown off and shown the attackers to the Konoha shinobi.

"ITACHI!"

Roared Sasuke in rage as he tries to rush toward Itachi but being hold back by Kakashi.

'This isn't good'

Thought Kushina as she looks at her opponent.

"Hoshigaki Kisame A.K.A Monster of the Mist, Genjustu Master Uchiha Itachi and Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist..."

Mumble out Kakashi as he eyed his foes and if one thing he can say, the situation in front of him is very very bad... two S class missing nin and one A class missing nin.

"Hm? Well~ Seems you are aware of us then I suppose introduction isn't needed so how about you just hand the bridge builder to us? And run away?"

Suggested Kisame and has his blade to grin like approving his words.

"Not going to happen, if you want him then you will have to fight for him"

Retorted Kushina as she summons out her sword from her seal storage that is apply on her hand guard.

"That's what I like to hear! "Chuck, chuck"

Said the blue skin missing nin and went into his battle stance

"Kakashi, you handle Zabuza I will take care both Itachi and sharky"

Ordered Kushina and with that was said the whole flied become dead silent as for the Gennins and Tazuna they are all very nervous as this is the first time that they are going to handle rouge nin but two S and one A rank nin no less!

"Zabuza do your thing"

Ordered Kisame

"Just take care yourself shark"

Replied Zabuza with annoyed and begin to flash through hand seals.

"Kakashi! We have to stop that technique!"

Ordered Kushina as she immediately dash forward hoping to prevent Zabuza to cast the jutsu but only being block down by Kisame with his sword.

"Hehe, your fight is with me~"

"**Lightning blade!"**

Exclaimed Kakashi as he quickly charge toward Zabuza but-

**Water release: Hidden in the mist technique**

Exclaimed the demon of the mist as immediately the mist once again covers up the whole bridge and all three missing nin along with the Jonnins disappear into the mist.

Now there left only the Gennins to guard the bridge builder-

"Sasuke-kun... I am scare..."

Said Sakura in a timid tune as she holds onto her beloved Sasuke's hand tightly like her life is depends on him, as for Kiba and Sasuke both boys are trying to locate the enemy but fail.

"Maybe we should retreat now-"

Said Kiba as he can't stop his legs that are shaking crazy-

"Kiba!"

Yelled Naruto as he suddenly senses an unknown Chakra signature appear behind the dog boy and quickly react with him pull out his kunai and push the still stun dog boy to side.

"Clank!"

"Oh? I didn't know that there is a Gennin able to find out my location when I used my silent assassinate skill"

Said the figure with Naruto reverse grabbing his kunai to counter the attack.

"But-"

Said the figure and out of sudden another sword appears from the left and fills with lightning Chakra, reacting quickly Naruto quickly push back the sword and jump backward but still has his shoulder being cut a bit.

"Who are you?!"

"Oh, I am surprise you can't even recognise the blades? Well-"

Said the man as he steps into the clearing with all members of team 7 being froze up because of his content K.I.

"I am Kurosuki Raiga also known well as Thunder in the Hidden Mist and this baby is my favourite weapon- Kiba blades"

Explained the missing nin who has blue eyes with a darker ripple around the pupil, waist-length green hair with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side, and having dark, full lips.

In his hands is a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. At their bases are smooth brown hilts with a round grey hilt.

"Say, what's your name kid?"

Asked Raiga as he points his blade toward Naruto with full interest.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Said Naruto even the missing nin is standing there lazily but aware of the name and the swords Naruto has to be caution about the action about being taken by the rouge nin.

"A blonde Uzumaki? That's rare, you don't seems like an Uzumaki but rather you remind me of one man... a person... a very powerful and prideful person..."

Stated out Raiga but suddenly dash forward and intent to avoid combat with the blonde and went straight forward Tazuna.

"Team 7! Protect the client!"

Yelled Naruto as he has expected the rouge nin target is Tazuna and he will of course tries to avoid any battle with him so at the moment Raiga rush toward Tazuna, a mud wall was immediately raise in front of Tazuna and it is coming from the seal tag Naruto has put around Tazuna before the fight.

And soon after one mud wall was raise up, three other wall were also raise up from the ground protecting Team 7 and Tazuna.

"**Wind style: wind blade"**

Exclaimed Naruto as his kunai was being cover in a layer of wind and can barely counter against the Kiba blade.

"Clank"

"Tch, you surely look like a man that I fight before-"

**The yellow flash and hero of Konoha- Namikaze Minato**

Said Raiga as he pushes Naruto's kunai back and begin to exchange blows with him.

While Naruto has practices kenjutsu before but his standard in sword art is still have some difference compare to a true seven sword man of the mist.

"Clank! Clank! Clank!"

"You fight with your spirit, but-"

Said Raiga while pushing the blonde backward as his speed is still faster than the blonde and force the blonde to be in defensive.

With an upward slash, Naruto's wind blade was being cut in half, catching this opportunity Raiga raise his left leg and deliver a powerful kick toward Naruto's abdomen and send him flying a short distance.

"Tch-"

But just when Naruto gain back his balance and tries to fights again the Kiba blades' that cloak with lightning has already point toward his eye and with one more inches it will stab into Naruto's eye.

"You provide a good fight however you are still too young to challenge a true sword man-"

Stated Raiga coldly as he pointed his blade toward the blonde and keeping him in place.

"But- you remind me of that person who also set me free in the battle, I don't know whether he is related to you or not but think this as me paying the debt I owe in the second war"

Said Raiga as he reseals his blades.

"Raiga!"

Yelled Naruto as he quickly cloaked his kunai with wind element again and active his Sharingan while tries to cuts toward Raiga only to have Raiga to dissolve into water as he has already shunshin away and replace with a water clone.

"**Wind style: Great breakthrough**!"

Exclaimed a feminine voice as a large wind blade was created and blow off the mist that covering the battle flied.

And now the crimson hair Uzumaki is trying her best to fight the monster of the mist while trying to locate Itachi as for their battle since Kushina has more speed and Kisame has more strength so both of them can't able to defeat each other soon.

As for Kakashi he just charged up a lighting blade and rush toward Zabuza but suddenly Itachi appear beside Kakashi while in his Susanoo form and knock him into the lake.

"**Water style: Water prison!"**

Exclaimed Zabuza and immediately Kakashi is being cover up by water and held in it unable to move while Zabuza create one clone to maintain the jutsu.

"Now it just left one more"

Said Zabuza as he dashes toward Kushina who is still fighting against Kisame.

"Kaa-sama!!!"

Roared the blonde as he directly rushes toward the battle flied without any second thought as in his mind he only got one thought now- protect his mother.

"What do you think can be done by you?"

Said Zabuza before he joins attack Kushina but was stopped as he saw the blonde rush toward him and swing his blade toward the blonde.

"**Lightning blade!"**

Exclaimed Naruto with the power of his Sharingan he has successful copy the hand sign of Kakashi's lightning blade and apply it onto his kunai.

"What?!-"

"Slash"

In a blink of an eyes the Kubikiribōchō was being cut in half and the attack didn't stop there as Naruto slash up a big cut onto Zabuza chest and cause the said sword man to cough out blood.

Kisame: What have you done-!

Yelled Kisame as he quickly pushes back Kushina sword and prepare to counter the lightning blade but he made a mistake by looking into Naruto's eyes.

"**Sharingan**!"

With just only blank for several seconds, Kushina's quickly uses this opportunity and slash upward and aim to cut down Kisame's head and Naruto also has his lightning blade aiming toward Kisame's heart.

"**Susanoo**"

But in the last moment a crimson giant skull appear before Kisame and deflect both blades-

"**Fire style: Great fire ball!"**

Exclaimed Itachi as he cast out a giant fire ball, acting quick-

"**Water style: Water dragon bullet!"**

Exclaimed both Uzumaki as they put out the fire but during that time Itachi has already brought Kisame with him and Shunshin away.

"Kushina, are you alright?"

Asked Kakashi, just as the water clone of Zabuza disappear he was managed to break free quickly but when he appear onto the bridge again, he just saw a figure with Mizu's hunter nin mask carry Zabuza and Shunshin away.

"I am okay, how about you Naru-chan?"

Asked Kushina as Naruto quickly deactivate his Sharingan before turning to face the copy ninja.

"Yes, I am fine"

Kakashi: We should really get going now, whose knows will there be anymore reinforcement or not.

Suggested Kakashi and receive nods from both Naruto and Kushina as they quickly walked toward the client and the Gennins of Team 7.

And.. of course the Gennins of Team 7 are all angry toward the blonde as the sudden raise up of mud wall cause some of the mud to stain onto their shirt.

(Later)

"Knock, knock"

"Yes?"

After the teams reached Wave and not too long later they have reached Tazuna's house while the entire way Naruto was looking around at the island and it was almost still the same but now the situation at here is more critical as there are many houses or shops being destroyed and the teams also spotted several thugs here and there.

After Tazuna knocks on the door a woman who looked to be around the age of Kushina came to greet them and when she saw her dad is safe she quickly lung forward and hugs the old bridge builder tightly.

"Thank God you are safe, Tou-sama!!"

Exclaimed Tsunami happily while hugging her father tightly.

"Tsunami-chan, long time no see"

Greet Kushina nicely as the said woman let go of her father and looks toward Kushina.

"Kushina-sama? And that must be Naruto-kun, good to see you guys again!"

Tazuna house

(Later)

Tazuna's house is a small house outside of the city with most of it being surrounded by water and someone living in an economically struggling country, not having a lot of money Tazuna still able to uses all his knowledge to build up an amazing house as it was surrounded by water which without doubt would be an amazing view at night.

After showing the rooms for both teams, all teams are now gathering at the living room. As for Tsunami she had been really hospitable to them especially after she saw Kushina and Naruto again because they have been away from Wave for four years.

When it dinner time, Kushina had offered her help at the kitchen and she saw that Tazuna's family didn't really have a lot of food in his house and if they really all eat here tonight it all the food will eaten finished within a month so she quickly decided to go out and hunt some animal for her and Naruto, although Tsunami insist them to stay and told her that they have enough food supplies but still being turn down by Kushina as she don't want to bring any difficult to Tsunami.

Forest

(An hour later)

"Hm? Naru-chan are you sure you are enough already? There are still pretty more fishes if you want"

"Hmm... I think I am good thanks kaa-sama"

Replied the blonde as he sits on the log silently while hunting and surviving in the forest should be a tough job for almost every normal people but for Shinobi and with someone who has almost prefect control on water element it quite easy for Kushina and Naruto to catch fishes without any problem.

"Hm~ Fine more to me then"

Said Kushina while trying to convince Naruto to have more fishes but when she glanced towards Naruto, she didn't get a response from him and saw that he was busy looking at the stars while in deep thought.

This makes Kushina to frown, is her son being trouble by something? Why did he choose not to tell her? Thinking quick, Kushina suddenly found out that, they are in forest and that left only two of them and now it is like a perfect time to catch her Naru-chan off guard and reward him for his action on the bridge, with that a small teasing smile quickly spread on her face.

Softly put down her food and quietly sneaked up behind Naruto before she suddenly surprised him when she cupped his cover crotch.

"Kaa- Kaa-sama?!"

Yelled out Naruto as he is being caught completely off guard and his brain was still trying to catch up what was happening right now.

Seeing that her move success Kushina softly press her clothed breasts against Naruto's back and has her hand grabbing his crotch, immediately she feels his penis become rock hard under the trousers.

"Looks like someone is quite 'hard' already ~"

Teased Kushina while whispering beside Naruto's ears and blowing some hot air into it. But just when Naruto wants to turn his head to deny it he was surprise by Kushina as she placed her lips against his and softly she inserts her own tongue into Naruto's mouth and their kiss turn into a hot make out.

"Hm~"

After kissing like about thirty minutes Kushina decided to pull back for oxygen and has a string of saliva while still has her hand on his crotch while smiling seductively to her son.

"You did well today, Naru-chan so you deserve a nice reward today~"

Said Kushina as she slowly zipped down her Jonnin vest and threw it to the side and also giving Naruto a strip tease while slowly pulled up her black shirt and her black sport bra over her head.

Under the moon light it gave Kushina a different kind of beauty, as now standing in front of the blonde isn't like a human anymore but like a beautiful Goddess from moon as she has her firm DD breasts jiggle a bit and in the moment Naruto can only describe them as- prefect.

"Come here~ Naru-chan~"

Signal Kushina seductively, like his whole soul was being control by the Goddess Naruto unconsciously move toward Kushina.

"Come Naru-chan~ Claim your reward~"

Said Kushina as she slowly laid herself down onto the grass on her back as without any second thought Naruto hungrily got on top of the Goddess and start to lick, suck and play with her breast.

"Hm~~Hmm~"

As Naruto squeezed and bounced her left breast forcefully while sucking greedily on her right nipple and drawing circles around the pink tip with his tongue while pulling it sometimes.

"Hm~ Not so rough~~ Ahh~"

Moan the beautiful Kushina sexily as she leaned her head back onto the grass and just enjoyed the pleasure she felt from Naruto sucking on her erected nipples for a while, and for Naruto he decided to continues to suckle on both her nipples switching from one to the other. He sucked on them gently and roughly while also occasionally pinching her nipples and he showed no signs of wanting to stop anytime soon as he also left a few kisses on her breasts but when Naruto had bitten onto her right nipple and was about to pull it with his teeth Kushina softly touched his chest to stop him.

"Naru-chan~ That was amazing but I don't want to be the only one receiving pleasure~ Now let me serve you~"

Whisper Kushina gently and slowly she pushes Naruto backward and instruct him to sit on the log before she crawl toward him and slowly unbutton his pants and pull them down along with his boxers.

And when Naruto's penis being reveal Kushina has all her blood gather up onto her face.

'Oh my god! Naru-chan's-'

In front of Kushina is a proud erect penis, as this is also the first time Kushina see a penis so she timidly inspecting its color and veins while wonder how to make it feels good.

Slowly bringing her shaking left hand up, Kushina gather up all her courage as she softly grabs onto and felt a little surprise when it throbbed at her touch. As for Naruto he gave a grunt when Kushina held his penis in her hand and remembering the teaching from a medical book Kushina slowly pull down the fore skin and reveal the pink tip with a little bit of precum.

Gently and softly Kushina begin to stroked Naruto's cock a few times-

"Kaa-sama!"

Naruto moaned out loudly as this also makes Kushina feels happy, after stroking for few more times Kushina decided to give more pleasure to Naruto as she suddenly stop and this bring confusion to Naruto but the next thing she do-

"Kaa-sa!-"

Kushina softly pressed her soft breasts against Naruto's erection and has his rod disappeared in between her twins and could only see his tip poking up in between the soft twins, just the soft and indescribable pleasure almost made Naruto to release his load.

"Kaa-sama! I am going to-!"

Warned Naruto, after Kushina push her boobs against his cock few more times, Naruto suddenly release her cum and the amount of sperm Naruto shoot out has it stain on Kushina's face and her breasts.

As for Kushina she felt every single shot from the cock nestled between her tits and a few white spurts shot up and landed atop of her tits and face.

When Kushina released her breasts and they opened up she saw a sticky mess with few semen strings connecting to Naruto's now flaccid cock.

"Hm~ What a large amount you have spray out Naru-chan~"

(After cleaning)

"Now, Naru-chan do you have anything you want to talk to me?"

Asked Kushina nicely as she take a seat beside Naruto and turns to looks at him.

"It nothing.. Kaa-sama.."

"Naru-chan, please I have been with you for your whole life I know there is something troubling you and I wish to help you with it.."

Comfort Kushina as she tries to persuade Naruto to tells her the truth.

"Well... it nothing kaa-sama"

Said Naruto before he stands up from the log-

"I am going to take a walk, Kaa-sama please head back to Tazuna- jiji house first I will see you later-"

"Naru-"

After the small event, Naruto decided to take a walks alone while this may have confuses Kushina as this is the first time Naruto didn't want her to come along but she can only agree with him as he is very sure about it and telling her that he needs some space for a while.

Telling him to be careful before watching her son walks into the deeper part of the forest, Kushina can't stop worrying about her son but decided to lesser a bit of her worry as she thinks that maybe Naruto has faces some personal problem in his puberty and really need some space for his own.

Beside the lake

(For Naruto)

"You remind me of a person.. the yellow flash- Namikaze Minato"

'Is he telling the truth? That I looks a lot like the Fourth Hokage?'

Thought Naruto as he begins to remember the looks on her mother when he asked about the history of the Fourth Hokage and also the appearance of the Fourth Hokage.

'Ocean blue eyes, blonde hair... that's the similarity I share with the Fourth.. but if the fourth really is my father.. who did I inherit my Sharingan from?'

While Naruto is deep in his thought, he is not aware that there is a pair of crimson eyes are quietly watching from the tree beside the forest.

"Ngah! Ngah!"

"?! Wah!-"

Suddenly a large group of crows rush out from the right side of the path and knocking the unprepared Gennin onto the forest floor.

"We meet again, Naruto-kun"

Said a voice just as the group of crows disappear.

"Itachi!"

Exclaimed Naruto seeing the man that stands on the tree and quickly pulls out his kunai to fight.

"It seems you have grown stronger and looks more similar to your father"

"What about my father?! I have no father!"

Yelled Naruto furiously but in his heart when the word 'father' was being spoken it immediately caught his attention.

"Nonsense Naruto-kun I knew your father and I used to learn from him"

Said Itachi without changing his expression.

"And I also knew who was the one gave you the Sharingan but-"

Explained the Uchiha but suddenly a Chakra signature appear just right behind Naruto-

"You haven't truly awaken the truth power of Sharingan"

Said Itachi and last thing Naruto saw before he faded was the beautiful crimson eyes of Mangekou Sharingan posses by Itachi.

"This maybe cruel to you but if you want to protect those you love you must pass this test"

(Naruto's mindscape)

**S: It a Genjutsu, it not reall!!!**

...

"... my lord, what should we do about the Jinchuriki?"

"Extract the Kyuubi and kill her later we don't need any survival"

Said a voice just beside Naruto, not knowing how long have he been passed out Naruto slowly open up his eyes and tries to move his hands and legs but found out that he can't

"Begin the process"

"AHHH!!!!"

Yelled a painful and familiar voice as this cause Naruto immediately open up his eyes and only to saw there are a group of people standing around his mother while pulling out something from her stomach.

"Kaa-sama!!!!!"

"Oh, the dirty son of Uzumaki has awoke"

Said a voice and this cause Naruto to turns his head toward the sound only to see a man with bandage cover his right eyes but for unknown reason Naruto can't see his face clearly.

"Release her! NOW!!!"

Yelled Naruto furiously as he trying to break free from the chains but found out that his Chakra is sealed.

"Don't try to escape brat, it no uses-"

"AHHH!!!!!!-"

"My lord, the extraction is complete"

Reported a man with boar mask and turns toward to the man beside Naruto.

"Very well"

Said the man and turns to looks at Naruto with a grin.

"Thanks to you my boy, we have finally able to captured the Kyuubi and now has all its' power under my control"

Said the man before he turns toward to his anbu and ordered him

"Kill her"

"Naruto... I-"

Like trying to tell Naruto something, even in her most weakest state Kushina also force herself to smile and tries to said something but it was being stopped as a man with blank mask raise his sword and bring it down towwar Kushina.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**S: And now for the pairing poll result (you can vote as many as you like, as for the when will the poll end.. well I don't know either so please vote or suggest girl you want to be in) - **

**Kushina, Haku and Samui (Already in)**

**1) Konan (Which I recommended) - 12**

**2) Sabaku Temari (Which I recommended) - 11**

**3) Kazahana Koyuki - 6**

**4) Sara - 1**

**5) Terumi Mei - 10**

**6) Uzumaki Tayuya - 5**

**7) Yugito - 5**

**8) Shizune - 2**

**9) Kurenai: 1**

**10) Anko: 1**

**S: And also please suggests any power for Naruto's Mangekyou and also vote for them, I will choose one or two power for the eyes xD**

**1) Time stop- Can freeze the time for about 5 seconds and has a limited range.**

**S: Well that's all for this chapter, actually it should have a very dark lemon or salty lemon.. but after thinking for several times and getting reviews from my friends I decided to delete it from the story as even me myself when reading the original chapter I also get a very hard on.. for my fist as I almost punch my laptop xD But for those who are interest in salty lemon you can pm me I can send the original one to you.**

**Anyway that's all for this chapter hope you guys aren't too mad about this and I will see you all in the next chapter bye~**


	7. Ch 6: The reason to hide the truth

**S: Hey guys once again, welcome back to another chapter and thanks to my friends- XX-san and F(edrico) giving me some suggestion to make some changes in last changes.**

**S: Now before we start I still have to do the author section first xD (Those who are not interest can just skip to the beginning of the story ~)**

**S: (mahouka9) Thanks again for leaving a comment in every chapters xD And for Sasuke and Kiba bashing.. well just to let you know I only like Satsuki (Fem Sasuke) as for Kiba.. well I can just said I very enjoy writing the 'battle' scene you will see in the future chapter xD**

**S: (RebelDragonWolf) Well, basically you can vote as many as you want cause I will make a decision before the Chunnin exam arc, thanks xD**

**S: (K1NGW01F) Thanks a lot xD Feel free to give me any suggestions or advise xD**

**S: (PkmntrainerCam) I don't know what's RTN supposes to mean can you explain it to me? **

**S: (MarTinez9) Thanks for your suggestions and I will think about it but more importantly I still need to make decision according to the poll.**

**S: (chisa782911) Thanks man xD**

**S: (Gammagyro) Thanks man, you have given me a very good suggestions and after thinking for several hours and sure I will add Yakumo into the harem. Once again thanks! xD**

**S: Well that's all for me now~ How about we begin the story right away? xD**

**Let's begin**

Zabuza's hideout

Zabuza hissed in pain, "Ouch!! Damm it can't you be more gentle?!"

"Stop acting like a big baby and if you got so carry away in battle again, I will not help you next time Zabuza-sama"

Said the ninja with Mizu hunter nin mask on his/her face while helping Zabuza to wrap up some bandage around his wounds.

"Troublesome- Ouch!"

"Please stay still Zabuza-sama"

AS the figure with long black hair that tie up into a bun softly and finished wrapping the bandage around Zabuza's chest before she cleans up his/her hand that are full of blood.

"Hm, still acting so hot head again Zabuza?'

Asked a voice just beside the door who has his famous blades- Kiba lying on the ground.

"Tch, you are not better than me Raiga and not to mention you have decided to let your target escape when he was just being protected by several brats?"

Mocked the wielder of the large blade with his apprentice still healing him.

"Hm.. whatever"

Replied the thunder of the mist lazily as he took a seat on the floor with his eyes close and leaning on the wall.

Be careful next time Zabuza-sama, it good that the lightning slash didn't cause any deep wounds

Warn the masked Shinobi.

"You worry too much girl, I am the demon of mist there is never def-"

Said Zabuza but was being interrupt by-

"Thung!!"

"If you rush out battle without a full plan next time, I will leave yourself at there, Zabuza-sama"

Said the girl with an ice senbon being thrown and struck on the wall behind Zabuza and only few inches closer the senbon will hit Zabuza's forehead.

"Wow! Chill out girl"

Hearing the sound of something hit on the wall, the thunder blades wielder immediately opens his eyes only to find it is not an enemy attack.

"Not very helping here Raiga.. anyway how long will I able to wield my sword again, Haku?"

"About several weeks Zabuza-sama because the cut has injured your lungs and almost reach your heart"

Stated the apprentice of Zabuza and put down her mask and reveal her beautiful face with a pair of beautiful black eyes, skin that as beautiful as snow.

"Raiga-san, I am going out to pick some herbs for Zabuza-sama can you please help me take care of Zabuza-sama for a while"

"Sure, baby-sitting the demon shouldn't be too hard-"

Said Raiga but he also quickly dodge to the right as the Kubikiribōchō was being thrown towards him and stuck on the wall.

"Sigh.. just be careful okay?"

Complain Haku with a sigh as she walks into her room and get change before heading out even she knew that there may have a chance that both her master and Raiga may fight each other but.. maybe she just thought too much best not to think about it for now..

"I will be heading out now, please be careful Zabuza-sama"

Said the ice user before she heads out

"Tell me Raiga, what is the real reason that makes you not to slaughter the targets and the clients"

Asked the demon after Haku went out as this is something just between sword man.

(Back to Haku)

It is now in the morning and usually there isn't anyone will be in the forest this time so Haku, who is now wearing a pink Kimono and holding on a basket slowly walks toward the lake as there are some medical herbs she needs growing at there.

During her walks toward the lake side, birds and small animals can be saw very often, it just like they are not afraid of the girl and wish to stay close to her.

But for today, when Haku reach the lake side she was surprise that she was not alone as she saw a blonde teenager laying on the forest floor like he is in deep sleep.

'Hm? Why did someone will choose such place to rest at night.. wait..'

Was the thought of Haku but when she walks closer to the blonde she was surprise to see that in front of her it is the boy who has injured Zabuza-sama!

'He might be a threat to Zabuza-sama…'

Thought Haku and summon out her senbons, ready to attack the boy and probably kill him while he is sleeping.

But when Haku prepare to strike, her hands begin to shakes furiously, as silly it may seem for a rouge nin will be scare of killing but for Haku even after the death of her family she still refuses to kill as deep inside her heart she cherishes every life no matter what and this is also the reason why Haku can only be serve as the medic of Zabuza.

'Wu.. why can't I..'

Thought Haku as she begins to fight with her own soul and finally she has come to a conclusion and throws her senbon away.

Excuse me sir… you are resting on the herbs I need…

Said Haku gently and softly shakes on Naruto's arms-

But suddenly the boy's eyes snapped open and he quickly lung toward the surprise Haku and pin her on the forest floor while has his hand choking on her throat.

"Die!! Die!! Die!!! Why did you kill her?!!!"

Roared Naruto angrily and unknown to him, in that moment his Sharingan changes into Mangekyou with blood tears runs down his eyes.

"Wait.. Please…"

Mumble out Haku weakly as her strength isn't as strong as the blonde while she is trying her best to push away the blonde.

Hearing the soft and gentle voice of a female brings Naruto back to reality and he quickly looks around his surrounding and shock to see he is now trying to choke a girl.

"What-?! I am sorry!!!"

Exclaimed Naruto as he quickly moves away and pull the girl up.

"I am sorry miss! I am so sorry!"

Apologized Naruto as he patting on the girl's back to helps her to gain back her breath.

(Five minutes later)

Naruto has just been through hell for the pass several hours, watching the one he cares the most being torture, kill again and again cause him almost losing his mind but just when he was in the urge of breaking down a soft and gentle voice ended his nightmares and bring him back to the world.

And now in front of him is a beautiful girl with long black hair that reach her back, pale skin and large dark brown eyes. While she is wearing a pink sleeveless Kimono with pale red edges that shows her slender frame and most importantly she has a very beautiful or cute face.

"I am so sorry about-"

Apologized the blonde but was being stop by the girl.

"It okay.."

Said Haku as she moves closer to Naruto and put her hand onto Naruto's forehead and this makes Naruto's face heated up as the close contact with the girl not to mention the girl's pink lips is just in front of him several inches away!

"Hm.. you are not having a fever.. were you having a nightmare Shinobi-san?"

Asked Haku gently even she knows the boy in front of her is an enemy but her role as a medic makes her to worry for the blonde too.

"Beautiful…."

Mumble out Naruto as his mind was being carry away by the previous contact with the girl and this clearly taking Haku by surprise as this is the first time she every being compliment by a boy and has a little pink on her cheeks.

Haku: Thank you… Shinobi-san

Mumured up Haku as she gives a smile to Naruto which also brings the said blonde back to the reality again and makes him to blush harder.

"So.. what are you doing out here all by yourself miss?"

Asked Naruto as he nervously offers his hand and pulls Haku up.

"Hey.. is it not polite not to introduce yourself first you know?"

Complain Haku with a playful smile and accept the offer letting Naruto to pulls her up.

"Oh right! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am a shinobi from Konoha. And what is your name beauty?"

"Cut.. cut it off, I am not a beauty.. my name is Haku, no last name and I am just a normal girl from Wave…"

Answered Haku while has her cheeks turns rosy pink.

"And I am here to pick up some herbs for my precious one as Gato's thugs have been running in the town for months and there isn't any medical supply available in the town right now"

Explained the girl politely before she kneels down and start picking up herbs

"Gato that bastard.. Hey, how about I help you out? No sense to leaving you to do all this work by yourself"

Offered Naruto as he kneels down beside Haku who is surprise that the blonde will help her to pick up the herbs.

"Thanks Naruto-san but you might need to throw away the plant you are holding right now as it is a type of poison grass"

Said Haku and this cause the blonde to be panic, immediately throw away the plant away and this also cause the girl to giggle.

(An hour later)

"Thank you for your generous help, Naruto-san"

"Nah, you are welcome Haku-c/san"

With the 'chan' words almost slip out of his mouth, Naruto immediately change the word last minutes and has his and Haku's cheeks to blush.

"Well.. I don't mind that you refer me as chan…"

Whisper Haku quietly before she picks up the basket

"Thanks again, Naruto-san I will be going then"

Said Haku as she turns around but just after she takes several steps she hears Naruto-

"Will we meet again? Haku-chan!"

Asked Naruto as he also nervous and exciting about the answer.

"We probably will, bye Naruto-kun"

Replied Haku as she gives Naruto a polite smile before walking into the deeper of the forest and leave Naruto alone standing at his place.

'…why did I feel that I don't want her to leave…'

Was the thought of Naruto as this girl- Haku gave him the same feel of his mother when she said she loves him but it kinda of different from Kushina as both of them have totally different personality, Kushina has a very active personal while Haku give him a feel of peace.. and gentle…

"… I should probably head back now.."

Tazuna's house

(Half an hour later)

"Knock, knock"

"I am bac-"

"Naru-chan!!!"

Just when Naruto open the door and before he could take a step into the house, a crimson hair Uzumaki who has been worrying sick about her son immediately lung toward him and hugs him tightly.

"Where have you been for all night do you know how worry am I?"

"Kaa-sama.."

With shaky hands, after been through the horrible nightmare for all night long the blonde gently hugs Kushina and confirm once more that in front of him is his beloved mother, alive and warm.

"Thanks God…"

Whisper the blonde quietly as he was glad that she is safe and sound, without saying a words to each other both mother and son quietly enjoys the embrace of each other for several minutes before they letting go of each other.

"Naru-chan.. seriously where have you been last night? I have been worry sick for whole night"

"Kaa-sama… I rather not talk about it."

Doesn't want to remember the horrible memory of last night, the blonde chooses to hide the truth for once even he told her that he met Itachi last night, it will only get her to be more worry.

"Okay then.. but if you have anything to tell me, I will gladly listen to you"

Said Kushina before she wipes away her tears and calm herself a bit before she puts up a big smile.

"Alright then Naru-chan, let's begin our training today"

"Ei?! Training?"

"You aren't possibly thinking that I will allow you to be lazy Naru-chan? Since you are back let's begin our training right away then~"

Said the crimson hair Uzumaki woman and without giving any chances for her son to complain, she begins to drag Naruto with her into the forest.

(Ten minutes later)

Forest

"Okay, I think we are far enough"

Said Kushina as after walking for ten minutes both Uzumaki stop at a small clearing inside the forest and has Kushina inspect the surrounding.

"Kaa-sama why do you lead me into the forest? I thought just behind Tazuna jiji house has a big clearing?"

"Well for your information Naru-chan, before Tsunami-san went out this morning, Kakashi has inform his team to gather at there for.. tree walking or other training if I am not mistaken and I can't let the so call copy ninja to copy any of my awesome teaching right? Naru-chan~"

"And you don't want anyone to find out your 'reward' right?~"

Teased the beautiful Uzumaki with a smile-

"As for today I will teach you this-"

Said Kushina and lend out her hand, with the first few seconds Naruto was confused as nothing happen but slowly he can feel the wind are being gather on Kushina's palm and begin to spin in an direction before it forms into a blue color spiral ball.

"This Naru-chan is the masterpiece of the Fourth Hokage, the **Rasengan"**

"It does not need complex hand seals to preform it thus it is very efficient during a battle as you can just form it immediately after you master it and for how much damage can it cause-"

Explained Kushina as she walks to a tree and slam the spiralling sphere onto the tree trunk and almost immediately the tree large amount of wood pieces was sent flying and trunk also has a large hole on it.

"About this much"

Said Kushina as she turns around and the tree fell down resulting a large amount of dust being blown off.

"Cool…"

Looking what was left for the tree Naruto was quite surprise and astound with the result that a simple small Chakra ball can brought.

"I know! It is cool right? How about we begin our lesson for today Naru-chan?~"

Asked Kushina as she clap her hand to gain Naruto's attention.

"First of all, I will teach you about the basic knowledge of Rasengan as I just taught you Rasengan doesn't require any hand seals but it will require extremely refined Chakra control which you have after walking on waterfall, something that very few Shinobi naturally possess. For this reason, the Fourth Hokage broken the steps of learning Rasengan into three steps- rotation, power and containment"

"As for today I am going to teach you about rotation only, once you master the rotation I will teach you the power require to form Rasengan is that clear?"

"Yes, sensei!"

Answered the blonde almost instantly as he is excited to learn the awesome jutsu.

"Good, for rotation you must first learns how to spin your chakra in multiple directions at once. To be more simplified- catch"

Said Kushina as she took out a water balloon from her Jonnin vessel's pocket and throw it to Naruto.

"As to help you marking your progress of rotation, the balloon can help you with that as it is fill with water and your goal is to spins the water in several directions until the balloon burst completely"

"As for the reward for mastering this technique~"

Said Kushina in teasing tune as she slowly walks to a tree while swaying her ass sexily left and right until she disappears behind the tree, making sure that Naru-chan can't see her from his position Kushina quickly pulled down her black slim yoga pants.

'This is embarrassing… but it all for Naruto'

Thought Kushina with a bit of nervous her hands reached the hem of her black lace panties as she quickly pulls it down and took it off. As soon she put back her yoga pants, calming herself Kushina then made her way towards Naruto while has the blonde attention all on her.

"Right.. as I promise.. if you master this.. exercise within.. this week you will get to.. keep ..this.. and if you fail I will just take it back"

Said the crimson hair Uzumaki who is trying her best to stay calm while bringing her arm forward and show Naruto his prize for succeeding in this training.

"… Wow! That's surely something I will keep forever! Thanks sensei!"

Exclaimed the happy teenager as he snatched Kushina black lace panties from her and inspect them closer and realized that it was still warm.

"Kaa-sama.. did you just took it off-?"

"Alrigth!! Let's begin the training!!!!"

Ordered the crimson hair Uzumaki as she almost being cover by embarrass and not to mention she almost reaches her limit before her mind went completely blank.

Taking out another balloon from her pocket she quickly explain how to burst the balloon before shunshin to a nearby tree leaving Naruto alone at the clearing.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'

Was all the thoughts in Kushina's head as her face is now the same color as her face just like a steaming tomato with some smoke coming out from her ears while she has her hands cover her face.

'Why did I gave him my… Argh!'

Thought Kushina but then she saw Naruto holds on her panties tightly in his hand, after taking another staring at her panties for a while with his face blushing, the blonde then decided to put it into his pocket before he starts to train.

'… at least Naru-chan likes his reward..'

(Several hours later)

It is now evening and from team 9 went into the forest until now, 8 hours has passed.

Sitting on one of the branches, Kushina quietly enjoying her free time for reading a short novel- "Icha icha paradise" where she gets all her ideas of rewards from, with sometimes her faces blushing and several times she almost throw the book away or just destroy it but after thinking back and forth she still need the book to improve the 'bonds' between her and her precious Naru-chan.

"Pak!!!" "I did it!!"

Exclaimed an excited blonde as this caught Kushina's attention just when she tried the tenth time throwing the book away, decided to check on the result Kushina keep the book into the pocket at her Jonnin vessel before shunshin to Naruto.

"Kaa-sama! I did it!"

Exclaimed the blonde happily as he shows Kushina his training result.

"Naru-chan.. this normally will take at least a week to done it and you are telling me that you managed to learn the first step within a day?"

Asked a surprise Kushina even herself also took at least five days to masters this technique.

"Well, just give me another water balloon Kaa-sama I will show you!"

Stated the blonde and has Kushina passed a water balloon to Naruto and just like what Naruto said just after he concentrate for several seconds, the balloon exploded!

"Incredible.. incredible Naru-chan!!!"

Now it was the turns that Kushina gets very excited as she pulls her Naru-chan into her embrace and hugs him tightly while pressing her breasts on his chest.

"I am so proud of you!! Naru-chan~"

Said Kushina as she kisses on Naruto cheek and makes the blonde to blush a bit.

"Now let's head back shall we? Naru-chan~"

Half way back to Tazuna's house

"What do you want for dinner, Naru-chan?'

Asked Kushina to Naruto as they walked back to the house and due to Naruto's success in his training, Kushina doubt and worries for her Naru-chan maybe hiding something from her were all gone now.

"Well… maybe fish-"

But when they both took another step forward and just beside the tree, both of them scent a Chakra signature not too far away from them and cause them to be caution.

With both of their Shinobi instinct kick in, being the group leader Kushina give Naruto hand signs, order him to go left side and she will go right and meet up at the person location.

Giving a nod Naruto pulls out his kunai while Kushina pulls out her sword slowly and carefully both Shinobi creep softly to the person's location.

"Now!"

Exclaimed Kushina after both of them are in position and almost instantly Naruto appear just in front of the man with his kunai cloak in wind element and have Kushina appears just behind, cutting the person's head in the same-time.

But unexpectedly, the man exploded into crows and take form again on the tree.

"We meet again, Naruto-kun"

"You!!"

Hissed the blonde with anger as the person in front of him is the person that he less wishes to see now- Uchiha Itachi.

"I am not here to fight but to inform you something"

Said Itachi as he exploded into crows again just after Naruto's wind cloaked Chakra kunai almost hit him.

"What do you want Itachi?"

Asked Kushina as she is almost ready went into her tail beast form but the next thing Itachi said almost cause her heart to stop beating.

"Why did you choose to hide the truth form him, Kushina-san?"

Was the simple question of Itachi but has Kushina's face turns all white.

"You do remember right? Along with you I was the several presented family members when the marriage ceremony took place"

Questioned Itachi as Kushina can't think of anything to answered the question…

"I.."

"Don't listen to him, Kaa-sama!!"

Exclaimed Naruto loudly and brought Kushina back to the reality again.

"I wouldn't let you hurt Kaa-sama! Not this time!"

Exclaimed the blonde in anger and active his Sharingan before turning into Mangekyou.

"Hm.. seems like you have successful unlock the Mangekyou Naruto-kun"

Said Itachi as he looks at Naruto's Mangekyou which is like a three edges Shuriken with the blades all link together into a circle.

"I have finished my mission at here then, I will see you in the future Naruto-kun"

Said Itachi without giving any chances for both Naruto and Kushina to make an action before his body once again exploded into crows and fly away.

"Damm it!"

Roared Naruto in anger but for Kushina, she was in deep thought and have worry fill her mind.

Tazuna's house

(After dinner)

The sky had darkened and moonlight was illuminating the night sky with silence covering the small island indicating that most people were sleeping now. Same could be said for Tazuna's house as everyone have a busy day but for our crimson hair Uzumaki? It was an another story.

Sitting alone in the living room Kushina was still up drinking to her heart's content, she had hazy eyes and red cheeks clear evidence that she had been drinking for a while. It was quite ironic really that for an island with so little food alcohol seemed to be available in abundance.

After dinner, Kushina decided to stayed up and had been drinking to forget about what Itachi said in the woods. Sure, she didn't regret her action as all she had done was to protect Naruto and it was the last wish that Miko nee-chan wanted her to protect Naruto from the mysterious villain that responsible to Minato death.

At first taking care of Naruto is just simply to honour the last wish of her family figure but after taking care and looking Naruto grow up she slowly forget how much Naruto has been effecting her emotions from the baby to now the almost prefect hero she wishes to marry to.

She knew that she will need to tell Naruto about his true heritage one day but what will happen between them afterward? Will he be hating her and never want to see her again? Or will he run away and leaving her alone and empty in this world again?

"Hm… he hates me…"

Mumble Kushina with tears running down her eyes and has her head lays on the table while mumbling and crying softly.

"Kaa-sama?"

Seeing that his mother still isn't in the bedroom Naruto decided to looks for her just in case she meets some trouble.

"Naru-hick! Chan~"

Mumble out Kushina from the living room and catches Naruto's attention.

"Kaa-sama! Have you been drinking for whole night?!"

Asked the blonde as he saw the empty bottles lay on the floor.

"Drinking? No~ I haven't drink~"

Said Kushina with her mind complete a mess.

"Let's get you back to the room first, Kaa-sama"

Said Naruto and carry Kushina in bridal style while has her hands automatically land over his shoulder and accidentally show her cleavage to Naruto, showing that she isn't wearing a bra underneath her shirt.

"Naru-chan~"

"Alright, I am here"

Replied Naruto as he opens the door before softly puts Kushina onto her tatami bed but when he was going to close the door Kushina suddenly pulls on his leg.

"Don't leave me Naru-chan.. please…"

Mumble out Kushina as she holds on Naruto's right leg with her dear life.

"Kaa-sama.."

After closing the door Naruto softly kneel down besides Kushina and pull her hair that was cover her face to side and surprise that she has tear marks.

"Kaa-sama, what happen?-"

"Please don't leave me, Naru-chan.."

Mumble out Kushina as she lungs toward Naruto and tackle him onto his tatami bed.

"Please.."

"I won't leave you Kaa-sama, not in a million year"

Answered Naruto and this caught Kushina's attention and turns looks at Naruto's face.

"Really?.."

"I promise, I love you Kaa-sama"

Said the blonde as he pulls Kushina into his embrace, in that moment Kushina was being fills by joy and happiness and all her negative thoughts all disappear in that moment even she is in her druken state she still smiles happily.

"Naru-chan.."

Whisper Kushina as she gently pushes Naruto backward and stands up before falling down on her tatami bed.

"I love you too.."

Whisper Kushina as in sitting position she lightly touched her own thigh and slowly traced upwards towards her clothed crotch. After a few gentle caresses she cupped her still covered cunt before she stuck two fingers of her other hand into her mouth to stop herself from moaning out loud.

"Kaa-sama?!"

"Please look at me… Naru-chan~"

Whisper out Kushina sexually as she brought both her hands up and grabbed both of her breasts through her t-shirt and started to squeeze them.

Slowly tracing upward, Kushina had both her hands on her tits while rubbing them and pinching her hardened nipples with her thumb and index finger as she licked her lips, she slowly moved both her hands down her sides until she could cup her own tight ass with heavy breath.

"Do you like… what you see?~" Asked Kushina as she reached the bottom of her shirt and pulls it up letting her breasts jiggle to display for the boy; no the man she love.

"Do you love me? Naru-chan.."

Asked Kushina as she then proceed to pulls down her pants and now left only with her white lace panties, Kushina sexually crawl toward Naruto.

"Touch me, Naru-chan~"

Moan out Kushina as he direct Naruto's hands onto her breasts and enjoys the hands of her lover that squeezing and pulling on her nipples.

"Ah~ Naru~ Ah~ Chan~"

Moan out Kushina as she then grabs Naruto's hand and slowly bring it south until it reaches her clothed holy place and has his hand softly brush through it before bringing it up and kisses his hand.

"I want you~ Naru-chan~"

Said Kushina as she let go of Naruto's hand and went for the hem of her panties and decide to pull it down.

"Kaa-sama"

But was being stopped by Naruto grabbing her hands "Why.. why Naru-chan? Don't you.. want me.." asked Kushina in sobbing voice.

"Is not that Kaa-sama.." said the blonde as he pulls Kushina into his embrace and hugs her tightly.

"I love you.. and I do want you but not now… not when you are clearly not in your clear mind"

Answered the blonde "I wish to have you.. when you are willing to do it with me.. when we can both enjoy the pleasure.."

Said the blonde while hugging Kushina which has the Uzumaki to smile happily and hugs tightly on Naruto.

"I love you.. Naru-chan.."

**S: And done xD Well since one of my reader suggested me to change back my writing form so I will give it a try and what do you guys think about it? **

**S: And btw one of my reader suggested that to add more girls into the story, well I already have one in mind but after thinking.. why not xD Here is the pairing polls please vote for the girl you want to be in the pairing (You can vote as many as you like but I will take 1 or 2 with the most votes xD)**

**Kushina, Haku, Samui amp; Kurama Yakumo (Already in)**

**1) Konan (Which I recommended) -18**

**2) Sabaku Temari (Which I recommended) - 15**

**3) Kazahana Koyuki - 6**

**4) Sara - 1**

**5) Terumi Mei - 12**

**6) Uzumaki Tayuya - 9**

**7) Yugito - 7**

**8) Shizune - 3**

**9) Kurenai- 7**

**10) Anko - 5**

**11)Ino - 1**

**12) Sesame - 1**

**13) Fuu- 1**

**14) Tenten - 1**

**15) Shion -** 1

**Anyway please vote and reviews and I will see you guys in the next chapter~ Bye~**

**Thanks for reading **


	8. Ch 7: Golden flame

**S: Hi guys welcome back to another chapter as always, being a noisy author I still have something to mention before we begin the story.**

**S: First of all, Haku is older than Naruto by one-year-old and like I stated before she is a pure medic and can't or wouldn't kill people.**

**S: (mahouka9) Thanks for the support my friend and I know Rwby but haven't watch the series or play it yet**

**S: (RebelDragonWolf) First of all, thanks for the support and second although you do provide a solid reason to add Sakura but sorry I can't do it. Since I don't like a girl or don't know how to change her into liking Naruto as she is the loyal fan girl of Sasuke and I don't like the idea that he keeps abuse Naruto in the original story so, sorry xD**

**S: (Ken-Y) well~ maybe when I have more free time? xD**

**S: One more thing, in my original plan I was not prepare to consider Hinata to be one of the harem choice cause there are too many Naru x Hina fanfic already but anyway~**

**S: And that's all for me now let's begin the story now shall we?**

**Let's begin**

Tazuna house

(Two weeks later)

It been two weeks since Kushina got drunk and finally knew how Naruto think about her. Of course, knowing that the boy or the soon to be man she loves also has the same feeling toward her makes all Kushina's worries to disappeared.

Although next morning, which was Naruto who got up first was faced with a heavy blushing Kushina when he brought breakfast to Kushina. And for the Uzumaki who has finally remember all the things she said and did in the previous night went completely overload and locked herself in the room for all morning.

During last week Naruto has also master the second step of Rasengan which is very impressive as for Kushina herself, it took her almost a month to learn the first and second step of the Rasengan. Or maybe it because that Naruto is the son of the person who invented Rasengan thus making him a prodigy just like his father?

Not to mention also in the previous two weeks, Naruto would go out every morning only to meet with the beautiful and caring black hair girl- Haku who always came to the same exact spot to pick up herbs for her precious people. And for Haku herself, she enjoys Naruto's companies very much and often both of them would just enjoy other's companies silently after Naruto helped the black hair beauty to gather up enough amount of herbs that she needs.

Lake side 

"So Naruto-kun how was your progress in learning the Rasengan?"

Asked a melody voice that belongs to Haku, like usual she still wears the same kind of clothing when she and Naruto first meet which is a pink sleeveless Kimono with pale red edges while sitting on the grass land and listening to Naruto telling her about his training.

"Well I have complete both stage and only left with the last step but… I have tried to master it for about a week already and I just can't find the right amount of Chakra to maintain the power of it"

Said the blonde as he looks at his right hand that being tie up by bandage, as the previous content training with several times results of the Chakra ball exploded has cause the blonde hand to be badly injured and Kushina herself only knew a little bit about medicine so this was the best she can do to help Naruto.

"… can you let me take a look at your right hand Naruto-kun?"

Requested Haku nicely, raising his eyebrow and a bit of curious Naruto still lend out his hand to Haku, with total trust to the girl Naruto let the said girl to untie the bandage.

"Hm… Naruto-kun did the ball exploded just in your hand.. I can only think of this explanation depending on the injuries you have"

Asked Haku with a frown as she is truly worry about the injuries Naruto got but the one who is more surprise is Naruto as it wasn't usual that a normal civilian girl can learn about the reason behind the injured with just a look of it.

"Please stay still for a while now Naruto-kun"

Said Haku as she grabs Naruto's right hand with both of her hand before closing her eyes and gently green light was softly glowing on her hands.

"How do you feel now, Naruto-kun?"

Asked Haku and within a minutes after Haku let go of her hands, all the wounds on Naruto's right hand are gone just like he never being hurts before.

"Wow.. how did you do that? That's amazing Haku-chan!"

Praised the blonde teen as he looks at his right hand with unbelievable all written over his face while has the girl to grin happily.

"Well, I have to learn some medical knowledge since all the doctors in Wave have been captured by Gato or escaped to other countries already"

Explained Haku, although this sure make sense to Naruto but for a normal girl to perform such medical jutsu would need her to unlock her Chakra first. As for now, Naruto decided to let it slide first as he didn't see any point to suspect Haku who just helped him and been so nice to him since they met.

"Hm.. I should take my leave now, see you tomorrow Naruto-kun"

Said Haku as she stands up and picks up the basket just lay beside her.

"Haku-chan!"

"Hm? Yes? Naruto-kun?"

Asked Haku as she turns her head to looks at Naruto.

"Just.. please be careful okay? I heard Gato's men have been active once again especially on capturing young lady"

For Naruto, he himself also don't know why he didn't wants Haku to leave.. he just don't know why and thinking quickly Naruto could only form out this sentence in the last moment.

"I will and I believe even I am in trouble you will be there for me aren't you?"

Replied Haku with a sweet smile that makes the blonde heart to pound more faster before she wave her hand to Naruto and disappear into the thick forest.

'Haku..'

Forest clearing- training ground of Team 9

(Few hours later)

"Clank! Clank! Clank!"

"You perform very well today, Naru-chan"

Praised Kushina as she has been practicing with Naruto in sword skills for the whole afternoon and to say Naruto sword art improve very fast and now he almost reach Jonnin level while his seal art is much more higher than that.

"Thanks kaa-sama"

Said Naruto as he continue to exchange blow with Kushina with his wooden sword and just dodge a upward slash from Kushina before he counter it with a left slash.

"Clank!"

And finally both warriors rush toward each other and clash their wooden sword together and create a large sound of wood clashing before both of them did a back flip in the same time.

"Alright, I think that's all for today"

Said Kushina as she looks at both her and Naruto's wood sword which has spider web all over them.

"Hu… How did I do sensei?"

Asked Naruto with stab the wooden sword onto the ground while took out a tower to wipe his sweats.

"You did well! My Naru-chan~ I can't believe that even with your right hand injured you can still manage to fight me so fiercely"

Said Kushina as she still thought Naruto's hand was injured as Naruto still has white bandage cover his hand as he afraid that his wounds haven't completely heal but it looks like Haku's treatment is very effectively.

"So~ What do you want for your reward~ Naru-chan~"

Teased Kushina as she pushes up her breasts that only being cover by her sport bra and cause the blonde to stare at them with a faint blush and knowing well that her Naru-chan is much likely obsessed with her breasts, Kushina decided to do teased her Naru-chan furthermore by doing a strip tease.

Slowly and sexily Kushina while swaying her ass left and right with her breasts jiggling at the process Kushina slowly brought her hands toward the bottom of her bra before she turns around and pulls off her sport bra slowly and show her bare back to Naruto.

"Sit down on the log~ Naru-chan~"

Ordered Kushina seductively, immediately Naruto quickly sit down on the log and has Kushina turns over and has her hands cover up her nipples.

"Do you like them~ Naru-chan~"

Teased Kushina as she places a kiss on Naruto's cheeks while still have her hands cover up her nipples. Reacting quickly, the blonde nod his head furiously and has the crimson Uzumaki to smile and let go of her hands showing the hidden pink cherry.

"Why not have a taste of them?~"

Asked Kushina as she push her breasts toward Naruto's face and without saying anything Naruto quickly lung forward and fondled, pulling on the beautiful breasts of Kushina's.

"Hm~~Hmm~"

As Naruto squeezed and bounced her left breast forcefully while sucking greedily on her right nipple and drawing circles around the pink tip with his tongue while pulling it sometimes.

"Hm~~~ Ahh~ Be gentle Naru-chan~"

Moan the beautiful Kushina sexily as she enjoyed the pleasure she felt from Naruto sucking on her erected nipples for a while, and for Naruto he decided to continue to suck and exchange between both her nipples switching from one to the other. He sucked on them gently and roughly while also occasionally pinching her nipples.

"Hm~ Naru-chan~ Please take off your trousers please~"

Said Kushina weakly and has her face blush crimson, obeying his sensei order Naruto quickly stands up from the log, quickly and eagerly the blonde brought down his trousers with his boxer together and has his already erect penis standing proud in front of Kushina.

"My poor Naru-chan~ Let me take care of you~"

Said Kushina as she slowly bringing her hand up and softly grab onto it, feeling it throbbed at her touch. As for Naruto he gave a grunt when Kushina held his penis in her hand and give it a lick before Kushina slowly pull down the fore skin.

Gently and softly Kushina begin to stroked Naruto's cock a few times-

"Kaa-sama!"

Naruto moaned with him trying his best to enjoy as this also makes Kushina feels excited, after stroking for few more times Kushina decided to try something new that she learn from Jiraya's books

Kushina thought as she licked her lips and calmly started by planting a kiss on the base of the cock.

"Hope you will enjoy this~ Naru-chan~"

With a bit of confuse Naruto looked down all and saw Kushina kissed the base of his cock for a few more times and when she pressed her mouth against his hard cock once more she slowly opened up and her tongue slowly emerged and gently began to lick the tip of his shaft.

"Kaa-ka-sama!!!!"

Moaned out Naruto loudly as never in his life he felt something so hot and comfortable around his penis. As for Kushina she slowly her tongue went lower and she licked all of Naruto's cock including his balls while trying to remember what was written in the book.

Gently she licked back to the tip and her tongue going around his purple tip in a circular pattern before she quickly licked down the shaft once again and began planting small kisses on his cock.

As for Naruto he is in total ecstasy as the sensation of Kushina warm saliva covering his cock was amazing or super amazing!

"Here..here I go..!"

Taking a deep breath Kushina finally gather up enough courage and spoke, Naruto watched how she used both her hands to swipe her pretty red hair behind her ears before she took a hold of his cock once again and brought her mouth closer.

Naruto was holding his breath waiting for the wave of pleasure to wash over him and then he felt it.

Kushina kissed the tip of his cock and then she opened her mouth and pushed forwards inviting his cock down her wonderfully warm wet orifice.

"Ohhh!! Kaa-sama" Naruto stammered as he felt Kushina-sucking on his dick.

Kushina noticed just how much pleasure Naruto was feeling and she couldn't help but chuckle and feel happy which to Naruto felt like she was humming with his dick in her mouth just increasing propelling the feeling into the heavens.

As for Kushina she didn't really know if she did right or not as this is also her first time giving a blowjob and secondly she didn't know dicks could be so salty or …some taste that she doesn't know how to describe.

Slowly sucking up the cock she moved her mouth until only the head was in her mouth closing her lips around it she suckled on the head until she let it go with a loud pop and quickly took it all the way down her throat again.

"Kaa-sama!~"

With Naruto bring both his hands toward the back of his mom's head encouraging her to go even deeper and Kushina was honestly curious about trying.

But due to both Naruto and Kushina are first time doing this kind of thing so their little season was being end shortly after that as Naruto almost reaches his limit after Kushina lick and suck on his cock several times.

"Kaa-sama!! I am going to!!"

Warn Naruto and after hearing that Kushina decided to increase her speed, she maybe a little bit scare about the taste of the semen but furthermore she is curious about the taste of it.

"Kaa-sama!!"

Yelled Naruto as he grabs holds onto Kushina head and force her to swallow his cum for several seconds before Kushina finally pulls back and open her mouth with some semen flow down from her mouth.

"That.. that was incredible Naru-chan!"

Said Kushina and yes, once again her brain went overdrive as she doesn't know she should swallow it or just spilt it out and that's the best sentence she can manage to came out in that time.

"Thanks.. Kaa-sama.."

Said Naruto with his face blushing and looking at the current form of Kushina who has her hair mesh up and has his semen on her breasts and mouth.

"Hm~ Let's.. let's clean up kay?!"

Offered Kushina as she quickly picks up her clothes and went to clean up, once again leaving Naruto at the clearing with a sigh of understanding even he knew it kind of weird to get this kind of 'reward' from his mom but to say he enjoys it really much and hope that Kushina enjoys as well.

(After cleaning up)

"Should we head back now? Kaa-sama?"

Asked Naruto as both he and Kushina have finished clean up and has Kushina put on her Jonnin vessel.

"Not yet, Naru-chan today I will teach you one more thing"

Said Kushina with a raise of her hand, with a sound of "puff" a green scroll appears on the forest floor.

"This is the map toward Gato's slave camp, I have been sending my clone into the city several times and I only get the correct location yesterday"

Explained Kushina as she opens up the map.

"And for today's final lesson, Naruto I want you to learn the truth meaning of being a Shinobi- have your first kill"

Said Kushina sternly and cause the blonde to be nervous and unconsciously swallow his saliva, sure he may saw blood many time but to take a man life is another thing.

"Let's get going then"

(Few hours later)

Kushina moved through the forest at a fast pace with Naruto right behind her, today was a good day as there was lesser mist on the lake and this really help them to locate the camp which was built just beside the lake more easily.

As for Naruto he can't know how to describe his current emotion as he is now nervous but with a little bit excited to become a true Shinobi but taking a life…

"We are here"

Said Kushina as she stopped on a branch and looked at the mark on the map her clone had found. Apparently according to the information her clone had found Gato has operated from somewhere across the river where Tazuna wanted to build a bridge so her and Naruto had followed the mark which had led them here and not to mention the place is quite complex as there are several abandoned mine cave with Gato's slave camp hidden in them.

Softly landed down on the ground before one large mine cave and begin to analyses her surroundings with Naruto stood beside her quietly looking around as well and all around them there was nothing, just like a normal cave would be like but with Naruto's Sharingan and Kushina sensor ability they did spot some kind of a structure in the cave.

Not having any other leads they walked over towards the light, when they were closer they found it to be a pretty expensive door but there wasn't anyone in sight so she just straight up tried to push open the front door but it wouldn't budge so turned around to face Naruto.

"Behind this door lays your final test to become Shinobi are you ready, Naruto?"

Kushina asked as she looked towards Naruto and after few seconds of arguing with his mind the blonde gave a determined nod to his mother and took out his kunai.

With a smile Kushina place an explosive seal on the door and with just moment.

"Boom!!"

The door was blast open and the moment they got inside they realized that a huge amount of money must have been spent on this mansion because the interior was lavish and beautiful with furniture and even a chandler and several bad luck guards who just behind the door have being killed in that explosion.

And not too far away there is another reinforced steel door before them.

'Just what kind of genius are they? Designing such stupid door that even being blast off and still wouldn't alert any guards'

Thought Kushina as she decided to check the reinforced door first and found that it led downstairs into a basement so with quietly motioning Naruto to follow they went downstairs and found a simple wooden door with several guards guarding outside.

"**Shadow clones**"

Exclaimed both Naruto and Kushina as they both create two clones of themselves and in next moment the guards that were being handle by Kushina was killed while Naruto's only knocked out.

Sensing there is only one life signature in the room and after makes sure there are any alarm, giving a nod to Naruto Kushina kicked open the wooden door.

"Wha- who are you guys!!"

Yelled a rather fat man with golds and jewelries all over his table.

"Well, good evening to you" "Guards! Guards!"

Yelled the man but only to found out that no one response to his call.

"Do- do you know who I am?! I am Gato's younger brother! If ..if you hurt me! My brother wouldn't forgive you!"

Threaten the scare fat man as he stumbled backward while trying to find a way to get away from both Shinobi and once again thanks to the 'brilliant' design of the cave the only exit was the wooden door that behind both Naruto and Kushina.

"Oh? You are Gato's brother? That's makes it better~"

Said Kushina as she pulls out her sword and grabs onto the collar of the man and slam him onto the table forcefully.

"Then you must know where is Gato right? Mister~"

Asked Kushina with sadistic smile unlike her normal attitude, this is the darker side of her and also the side effect of having Kyuubi being seal in her.

"I- Argh!! I don't know where Gato is!! He has so many hide outs!! Argh!!!"

Yelled the man in pain as Kushina points her sword at the man's back and slowly insert it into his body.

"Wrong answer" "Argh!!!"

As Kushina suddenly pull her sword away from the man's back and stab his hand onto the table.

"Please!! I really don't know!! Or.. or do you want a young beauty that my man caught in the forest this morning?!"

Asked the man but just when Kushina decided to continue her torture, Naruto suddenly grabs onto the sword and pulls him up by the collar and slam him onto the wall.

"REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID!"

"My… my man just caught.. a black hair girl in the forest.. this morning?..."

Answered the man timidly and wet his pants, unlike Kushina this time in front of him is a true demon with red eyes and has all his K.I direct onto him.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"At.. the slave cage..?"

Mumble out the name and just after he pointed out the location, his head was being slice off but the sword Naruto holds in hand and it is a clean slash without any hesitate in the kill.

"Naruto?!"

This really shock Kushina as this wasn't how a person who just made his first kill to be like, without any fear or hesitate in his kill.

Without saying a word after he just commit his first kill while still holding on Kushina's sword Naruto quickly dash out the room.

"Naruto! Wait!"

Yelled Kushina as she quickly follow behind, something is wrong, something definitely wrong she must quickly catch up to Naruto.

"**Be careful Kushina, I can feel that the blonde is now being fill with pure anger.. just like every Uchiha will as there are weakest when come to emotion**"

Reminded Kurama through the link but in that moment Kushina can't think of that way as she only thinks about how to protect her son.

"**Fire style: Great fire ball**!" "Who are- Arghhh!!!!"

With the sound of explosion occurs not far away Kushina quickly rush toward there. There she saw a large metal door was being destroyed by pure force.

And before her is something that she didn't expected for- a yellow Susanoo with yellow color flames surround it and it took form of a humanoid figure with two flaming blades that is now brutally slaughter any thugs near him.

With those who tries to run away was being burn alive and those who plan to fight was quickly being disposed under the mighty sword of the Susanoo.

And within minutes all total of few hundreds thugs were all being killed and left only one that luckily escape through the flame but was being caught by Kushina's clone.

"Naru-chan!"

Deciding to end this madness Kushina walks into the clearing and have seals on her hand as she has prepared to uses any method to makes Naruto calm down.

But thing wasn't go like she thought, the flame that surround Naruto suddenly disappear as he slowly walks toward Kushina.

"Naru-chan? I think this is enough for t-"

But he didn't stop there instead he keep moving forward and toward the thug who is trying to craw away and has his sword point toward his throat.

"Where did you guys keep Haku?!"

Demanded Naruto and has the thug almost passed out and mumble out several words- and point toward a direction

"the…the girl was being… keep with.. other slave.."

Mumble out the man and like other thugs he was killed with a sword stab into his heart.

"Naru-chan!"

Just like last time after he got the answer he needed Naruto quickly dash toward the direction of the thug point.

After they make several turns at several narrow corridor there in front of them is a rusty metal door.

When they walked through the door, the blonde quickly notice that walls here were in pretty poor condition and saw some cells with around 5 people in each. And he quickly spots only one of the girl with black hair being keep alone in one of the cell with her hair and cloth in a mesh like being violet not long before.

"Haku-chan!!"

Yelled Naruto and has his sword slash open that cell and quickly kneel beside the girl who is unconscious but when he took a closer look at the girl, he found out that this girl wasn't the girl he was worry for but a girl that has similar appearance to Haku.

'Thank God…'

"Naru-chan?!"

Asked Kushina as this alert Naruto and looks toward Kushina.

"Kaa-sama-" "We have to free them"

Said Kushina and with a nod the blonde as he softly carries the girl out of the cell and put her on a table before he grabs the keys before open up all the cells and let the slaves out and have both Shinobi lead them out of the cave, back to the village.

(Later that night)

"Kaa-sama" "Naru-chan.. I need an explain, now"

**S: And done xD Well this chapter lemon is quite short for me.. xD But anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter bye~**

**1) Konan (Which I recommended) - 20**

**2) Sabaku Temari (Which I recommended) - 22**

**3) Kazahana Koyuki - 7**

**4) Sara - 6**

**5) Terumi Mei - 21**

**6) Uzumaki Tayuya - 18**

**7) Yugito - 9**

**8) Shizune - 5**

**9) Kurenai- 12**

**10) Anko - 10**

**11) Ino - 4**

**12) Sesame - 2**

**13) Fuu- 2**

**14) Tenten - 3**

**15) Shion - 2**

**16) Uzumaki Karin - 1**

**17) Fuuka - 1**

**18) Honoka - 1**

**19) Hinata - 3**

**Thanks for reading~**


	9. Ch 8: Battle of the bridge

**S: Hey guys, once again welcome back to another chapter and I know that last chapter's lemon is quite bad, well the truth is- I don't know what to write or how to add a lemon in a bandit camp and I also don't like to write some disgusting rape or salty lemon.**

**S: So, ya that's all I manage to squeeze out from my brain in the last chapter anyway before we begin I have to tell you guys something- I have decided Naruto's Mangekyou power xD**

**S: It will be like ( Mangekyou- Time dilation, Eternal Mangekyou- Time stop)**

**S: And now for the author section.**

**S: (mahouka9) Thanks man and I will try to play the game if I have time that is xD**

**S: (Djberneman) That's a very good suggestion but that's all gonna depends on the poll**

**S: (RebelDragonWolf) Well…. I will see how it goes and not to mention even I open the poll for her now I don't think that there will be many people vote for her right? xD**

**S: (Last Pagan Emperor) Well… the truth is I already have my friend help me beta read before ever chapter was being published so…**

**S: (CoffeeHandShaky) Thanks for pointing out man, maybe you can help me beta read? Since I also want to prevent errors how about it? xD Just pm me if you want to help me, thanks~**

**S: And one more thing, this chapter won't have any lemon cause I can't find a way to add a lemon into the battle so.. sorry**

**S: And that's all for me~ Let's begin the story shall we?**

**Let's begin**

Zabuza's hideout

(One day later)

"Pham!"

"I didn't pay you for sitting here like a fool you fool!"

Yelled a short fat man with shaggy brown hair and sports a pair of small, circular black glasses. He wears a black suit with a purple tie and closed-toed shoes while glaring at the injure demon of the mist angrily with his group of body guards follow just behind him.

"My brother's hideout has been wipe out! And now you two fools still decide to sit and wait here doing nothing?-"

"Hey, shut up fat man or else we will let you to deal with the red death and copy ninja yourself"

Retorted the Thunder mist as he keeps polishing his Kiba blades without giving a care to the thug leader.

"You dare..-"

"We will and we can, let me remind you one thing Gato, the red death is one of the most skillful sword master that the world have not even thousands of your thugs can take her down"

Said the demon of the mist dryly like Raiga he also don't give a damm about the fat man.

"Tch.. I will give more time if you allow to give me the little girl you have to me and I will make decision-"

Threaten Gato as his brain begin to think about how much he will able to gain if he got the black hair girl, not to mention a beauty like her with unique bloodline will surely bring a large amount of fortune to him.

"Swing!" "Clank!"

"Touch her, you die"

With just simple words of Zabuza, almost every thugs and Gato himself has their sweats streaming down their forehead.

And the giant sword that implant not too far away from Gato's head also cause the fat business man to fall backward as now in front of them, they saw not only an injured man but a demon who is about to eat them.

"Three days.. three days! I will give you three.. days or.. get lost!"

Yelled Gato before signal his thugs to carry him as he can't stop himself to sweating and his legs to stop trembling.

Lakeside

(Day before the final battle)

"Naruto-kun.. I won't be able to meet you tomorrow"

Haku whisper sullenly as she can't able to meet Naruto's gaze and stared into the beautiful lake with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Haku-chan? Did you have something bother you?"

Despite only the black hair girl for only short two weeks, the blonde is still able to read the girl like an open book as Haku is just a truly innocent girl who will never lie to him so he could tell that she was really upset about something.

"No.. there's nothing.."

"Please tell me Haku-chan I am really worry about you"

Said the blonde as he softly grabs onto Haku's hand.

"Naruto-kun.. I was just glad that after this mission you will able to return to Konoha.. and have a better life-"

"Haku-chan, I know you are lying please do tell me what happen?"

Asked the blonde gently but the girl still has her face facing the opposite direction and tries to get free from Naruto's hold.

It was then Haku slap Naruto's hand away and move further away before decided to turn around and face Naruto.

For that moment the blonde immediately know something bad must has happened as Haku's shoulders begin to shakes and he can hear a soft sob leave her lips even she tries her best not to.

"I.. I don't want you to go tomorrow.."

Finally speaking out her mind also in that moment, Haku's can't control her tears anymore and has her tears to stream down and leave a tear mark on her beautiful face.

"Haku.."

Said the blonde as he wish to move toward Haku but being stop by her with she raise up her hand and signal him not to come closer.

"You.. don't understand.. Naruto-kun.. I serve Zabuza-sama and… I don't wish to fight you.."

Mumble out Haku as she tries her best not to cry out but her voice began to shake while she is trying her best to keep the sobs in bay.

"Haku.."

Said the blonde without given any chances for the girl to stop him, he took a big step forward and pulls the girl in to his embrace.

Without stopping himself Naruto's arms found their ways wrapping around Haku's slim and soft form, in that moment Haku began to break down and has her face burying ni his neck and her arms wrapped around him as well.

"Please…"

The girl uttered out.

"Don't leave me… I don't want you to die… I already lost my love one… I can't afford to lost you as well!"

But even the girl pleas, Naruto knew well that he can't do that not only for the sake of his team but for the people of Wave too.

"So am I.. Haku"

Whisper the blonde gently.

"I also don't want to fight you either... and I also don't want you to die but I can't betray my team now.. not when the whole Wave country is depend on us now…"

After hearing his answer Haku suddenly pulled away from him just enough that she was looking at him.

"That's your answer.. huh?.. Very well then Naruto-kun…"

Said Haku and the next thing she does shock Naruto as Haku suddenly move toward and capture his lips in a hard desperate way.

"Good luck… Naruto-san…"

Said Haku pushing Naruto away before turning around and leaving the blonde alone.

"Haku-cha-"

"Don't… don't come any forward!! I.. I Hate You!!"

Yelled out Haku desperately but the truth is she can't control her emotion anymore and can't stop her tears streaming down her face anymore.

The word may hurt the blonde for a while but for her.. it feels like her heart is bleeding.. It feels likes it being stabbed by thousands of swords.

"Haku!!!"

Yelled the blonde trying to catch onto Haku but the girl can't meet the blonde in her current state or she will betray the trust her of her savior, why God? Why did he give such cruel choice for her- a normal girl to choose between the one she loves and the one who saves her?

As so Haku decided to shunshin away, leaving the blonde alone at the forest.

"Haku!!!"

Yelled the blonde, trying his best to chase after Haku but still a second late.

Naruto and Kushina's room

(That night)

"What happen Naru-chan? You haven't said a word since you came back this morning"

Asked Kushina as she took a seat beside her son who has been looking outside the window for about half an hour like having some thoughts in his mind.

"Kaa-sama.. is that really no way to save Wave and also not killing Zabuza?"

Asked Naruto as he has been thinking about the best way to save both Wave and Haku but the only result he can think of is that he can only choose either one side to save.

"I am afraid no.. Naru-chan"

Comfort the crimson hair mother as she softly pat on her son's head and whisper gently.

"They are our enemy and more over missing nin like them didn't have any forgiveness or kindness in their heart as it is their own choice to be a cold blood killing machine that only fight for money.."

Replied the mother as she knows the exact problem why Naruto was being trouble, after all Naruto had already told her about the mysterious girl he met in the forest.

"But Haku-chan isn't a cold blood killer I have seen her helping the kids many times…"

"Maybe, just maybe Naru-chan but it was her own choice to follow the demon of the mist and we can't do anything about it.."

Answer Kushina but seeing that Naruto still has his gaze lock on the view outside the house.

"… Sigh, Naru-chan I know it hard to convince you to let go a thing after you have set your mind on but please remember that she is our enemy and it is the only way to save Tazuna-jiji family and this whole country…"

"Down stay up till too late, Naru-chan I love you"

Said Kushina with a sigh, seeing the Naruto figure perfect match the same figure that Minato once possess, just like his father both men are stubborn when they made up their mind to protect something that they cherish very much.

Seeing that she has no way to convince her Naru-chan to let go of the thought of saving the girl and the country Kushina can only went to sleep first and left the blonde teenager sitting alone beside the window while in deep thoughts, thinking a way to save both.

(Next morning)

"Damm it! Why can't I just find a way?!'

Having up for the whole night, thinking and searching for the best solution to save Haku and Wave but all fail, as this make the blonde to be very frustrated.

Thought the blonde as he looks at the papers on the table which have recorded the plans he managed to think.

'If only I can destroyed the cause for all of this..'

Thought the blonde but suddenly it all click, yes that's it, he just need to kill the reason for all this and the man that responsible for the suffer of Wave- Gato then Haku wouldn't have a reason to fight anymore!

After the blonde made his mind he quickly packs up his things and went out the house without waking up his mother or other people as it is still quite earlier in the morning.

(An hour later)

After he sent his shadow clones to looks for thugs who may know Gato's hideout in Wave but after half an hour has passed he still hasn't find any of them that knew about Gato's hideout no matter how he interrogate them.

"Where could the hideout be at?.."

Mumble the blonde sitting on the tree while thinking the possible and trying to search for the thugs that may knowo about Gato's hideout but it looks like the thugs Gato left in Wave didn't know anything about his hideout.

But suddenly the memory of a clone which Naruto sent to search the west side of the forest found some thugs running toward the west like they are in hurry.

"Boss Gato gonna kill us if we didn't make it back at time"

"Tch, it all you fault for sleeping late! If we miss the big attack, Boss will definitely kill us"

"Hey! Looks who talking, you also have a nice 'exercise' in that brown hair woman bed right…"

Were the conversation between the thugs as they keep running toward the west.

'Big attack?..'

Was the key word that cause the blonde to be alert, that could mean that Gato is ready to attack Wave today! And the time left for him isn't much, he must go now!

"Shit!"

Cursed the blonde as he quickly summons out three more clones and begin to jumping through the tree toward the last position that the thugs were being spotted.

"I must hurry, you three help me guard my surrounding I can being slow down now, and you quickly go and warn kaa-sama and Kakashi-" "Got it!" "No problem boss!"

Answered the clone with them raise up their thumbs and quickly begin their mission with the real Naruto rushing toward the west side of the forest with the fastest speed his legs can carry him.

"I must hurry!"

(Meanwhile)

Tazuna's house

'Where did you go Naru-chan?'

Kushina awoke up for about half an hour ago and found out that her son is not with her. Quickly calming down and told Team Kakashi to guard Tazuna to the bridge first, she began to read on the notes that her Naru-chan left in the room while thinking the possible direction that her Naru-chan has gone.

"Kaa-sama!"

Yelled a voice behind Kushina as has the cimrson Uzumaki quickly turn around to find out a Naruto's clone pop out from the seal formula that he has left on his bed.

"Naru-" "Kaa-sama, Gato is planning to attack the bridge!"

Stated the blonde urgently as cause Kushina to raise her eyebrow.

"What do you mean Gato is planning to attack the bridge and how did you get on this information-"

"Pham!"

A loud sound of the front door being forcefully break open alert everyone in the house and especially caught the attention of a certain crimson hair Uzumaki.

'No one should be able to break through the barrier I set outside the house without being electrified'

Was the thought of Kushina as she quickly picks up her armor and summon out her sword before rush toward the front door.

"Slap!" "Stop struggling bitch!" "Let go of Kaa-chan!"

Yelled the young Inari as he tries to free her mom from the holds of several of several thugs but how can a young boy defeat a man?

"Get loss kid!"

Feeling annoyed by the boy's action the thug who holds tightly on Tsunami plan to deliver a power kick aim toward Inari head-

"Slash!" "Close your eyes Inari-chan"

Said the crimson hair Uzumaki as she has her clone to take the young boy away in the last seconds and replace it with her sword.

"Argh! My leg-"

Yelled the thugs and just when every thugs were still stun about the situation in front of them but when they trying to yell out or pull out their weapon in the next second, but found out that they can't as- their head were all being cut off but the Uzumaki long sword.

"Are you okay Kushina-" "Tsunami, take care of Inari and no matter who knock on the door, do not open it"

Ordered Kushina as she summon out another clone before she rush out the house and the one who responsible to break the seal array has already standing outside with several thugs surround him.

"Raiga" "Yo, Uzumaki-san I hope I didn't disturb you beautiful morning"

Greeted the thunder of the mist as it was he used his Kiba blades to cut open the barrier and has his blades to absorb the lightning element that being apply on the barrier.

"Catch her!"

Order a muscular thug who looks like the leader of the small group of the thugs and with all of them rush toward Kushina with the said Uzumaki calmly holds on her sword.

"Slash" "**Sword art**-"

But when they almost reach the Uzumaki, they suddenly felt that they can't move anymore forward as their legs didn't listen to their command.

"**Dancing whirlpool**"

With that said, all seven of the thugs' have their heads being cut off resulting a quick death without any of them yelling in pain or struggling.

And next thing happen is the Uzumaki suddenly appear in front of the missing nin clashing her blades with the thunder blade wielder who grins excitedly.

"As expected from a Uzumaki"

Said Raiga excitedly with his blades suddenly cover in lightning-

"**Thunder gate**!"

Exclaimed the sword man as a thunder descend from the sky and force the Uzumaki to do a backflip to dodge the attack.

"Follow me Uzumaki"

Said Raiga with a grin before start heading toward the direction of the bridge.

"You are not getting away!"

Catching up the missing nin, the crimson Uzumaki woman quickly follow after the missing nin.

(Back to Naruto)

"Damm it! Where is it?!"

Cursed the blonde with rage, he has been searching for the entrance toward Gato's hideout for half an hour already at the end of the forest but in front of him is once again ten or even twenties more abandoned mine cave.

Even he has sent out his clones to search for the entrance but most of the cave were long and deep with many small caves inside the big one some even has some dangerous one that consist of giant pit.

'I am out of time!!-'

Cursed the blonde as he keep receive the memory of his clones being dispel because of the danger environment in the cave but suddenly-

"If you are looking for Gato, he is not at here"

Said a voice which isn't too far away from the blonde and this shock the blonde as he quickly sprang into action by pulling out his kunai and looks toward that direction with his Mangekyou active.

"Gato has left his hideout this morning, it seems he is planning to take over Wave"

Said a man calmly and has his back leaning on the tree trunk while sitting on a tree branch with his eyes close, like he is silently enjoying the cold breeze in the forest.

"Who are you?"

Asked the blonde caution and what trouble him more is that he can't sense the man's Chakra even normal civilian will still have a little bit Chakra but this man doesn't have any.

"Who I am is not important but what is important is- if you not hurry the one you are trying to save will die"

Said the man calmly and standing up from his sitting position, without even using his Chakra the man jumps off the tree branch and land in front of the blonde gracefully.

The mysterious man has long black hair that reach his waist, a pair of beautiful ocean blue color eyes, standing at 6'3 and wearing.. robe? Black robe with long sleeve and has a small jade curve dragon on his belt.

With the man now distance only stand in front Naruto's several meters away, the man calmly raises up his hand and point his finger toward a tree that is on the left side of those mine caves.

"There lies Gato's hideout it was a military base set by Mizu during the third world war so it wasn't easy to be spotted"

Said the man and cause the blonde to have doubt but still turn to the direction the man point.

"Save the one you cherish and I will meet you again, Namikaze"

Said the man and this alert the blonde as the name Namikaze truly shock him, how does this man know about his potential true father?! But when he turns his head back to the man, the man was gone leaving Naruto alone at the forest.

"What?..."

Shock and surprise were all Naruto can said as he now looks like a fish gaping for water and can't even close up his mouth.

"Fu.. no time to lose I have to find that bastard"

But with years of Shinobi training the blonde quickly gain back his focus as he quickly rush toward the direction of the mysterious man pointed and there, he saw a large wooden door that use the same color or material to cloak itself with the giant tree that in front of it. Anyone would probably miss this door if they didn't inspect closely.

Closely and silently creep toward the door the blonde carefully push open the door-

"Hm? Is someone there?"

A guard that was guarding the door immediately hear the movement of the heavy wooden door and decided to pull open the door but he never expected that h will look directly into the deadly eyes of the Mangekyou and next thing he knew is his head was quickly cut off silently.

After discarding the guard Naruto quickly perform a transformation jutsu and turns himself into the guard before he walks into the hideout.

And surprisingly or just like the mysterious man said Gato is planning for a big attack so there aren't any guards in the first hall.

Sending out his clones he managed to locate Gato's office that locate at the top and only have several guards guarding at there.

Wasting no time, the blonde quickly rush toward the upper floor.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!"

Yelled several guards but as soon as they pull out their swords, smoke bombs were being throw into that area and soon the whole floor was being cover in the smoke.

"We are under-"

Yelled one of the guard but he couldn't finish his sentence as his throat was being slice open and several Naruto's clones quickly rush toward the office.

With the help of his bloodline the blonde can spotted his enemies clearly in the smoke but those who can't see-

"Arghh!!! Ahhh!!!"

Were all being killed rather quickly.

"Please! Please don't kill me!!"

Plead a skinny man with formal working attire and has a pair of black glasses who doesn't holds a weapon, as he tries to hide under Gato's table.

"Where is Gato?"

Asked a voice just beside the man as he turns toward the direction, he almost has his heart stop pounding as he saw a pair of crimson eyes of demon staring right just into his soul.

"Gato.. Gato-sama had left already.. already! He planned to kills Zabuza and his team after they battle with those Konoha nins! And.. and after that he will capture the black hair.. black hair girl of Zabuza and sells her!! That's all I know! I swear!!"

Plead the man desperately as he even grabs onto Naruto's legs and kissing his feet with the blonde staring at the man for a second before raise up his kunai-

"Ahhhh!!! Please!!! Spare me!!!-"

And knock out the man with the back of his kunai before took out a sealing scroll and lock the man into the scroll.

'I must quickly get to the bridge before it all too late'

With that the blond quickly rush out from the hideout and head toward the bridge.

At the bridge

(Meanwhile)

The battle at the bridge had been intense one from the get go. At first everything was fine until the bridge suddenly cover up by mist and all the workers were either being hit hard and fell unconscious or just being froze into ice statue.

Acting quickly the copy nin immediately order his team to stay guard and protect Tazuna and just in the last second he manage to dodge the giant blade sent by the demon of the hidden mist with Tazuna.

No long after Zabuza made his appearance the other sword man also arrive with a very pissed off Uzumaki follow behind him.

Just like before the demon and the thunder of the mist threaten both team leaders to hand out the bridge builder to exchange for their freedom and just like last time both leaders refuse and went into their own battle stance with Kushina fought Raiga, Kakashi handle Zabuza, Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba the both so call elites to fight Haku herself and left the best Konoichi of the year whose best usage is to be cute on the battle flied to guard the bridge builder.

For Kushina she it isn't too hard to handle Raiga as she was more skillful in sword art and her wind style can cancel Raiga's lightning element attacks as for Kakashi his battle with Zabuza can be call a fair duel.

For Sakura, she can surely be a cheerleader captain if it was in high school but for Sasuke and Kiba-

"Stop moving around you fool!"

Yelled Kiba furiously as now he was trapped in some kind of ice dome along with his rival- Sasuke and no matter how many affords they tries or how many Shuriken or jutsu they throw toward their attacker it is all invalid and not even one of the attack can manage to hurt the ice user.

"**Fire style: Fire jutsu**!"

Exclaimed Sasuke trying to melt the ice but found out that the result even he himself can't believe, the ice mirror didn't even melt or being burn it just looks like nothing have attack it.

"Yield and I will not hurt you"

Was all Haku said behind her mask.

'At least Naruto-kun isn't here… Naruto-kun I wish you have a happy life after this…'

(With Kushina)

"Clank! Clank!"

With the fire spark and the sound of metal crashing together eco through the whole battle for the battle between Kushina and Raiga and just as she had expected Raiga being one of the swordsmen of the mist was quite skilled in kenjutsu. Even with how skilled he was she was sure that she could have finished him already if not because of the damm lightning element which acts as the shield of Raiga.

From where Kushina was she could see Zabuza and Kakashi fighting while she could also hear Sasuke and Kiba fighting the girl that Naruto told her behind herself on the bridge. She had heard Zabuza ordered the girl to quickly finish off both boys and attack the bridge builder and from what she heard from Naruto she has believe that the girl can't perform a kill so now both team members of team 7 are still safe.

"Hey, you fight is with me lady"

Complaint the thunder of the mist with a grin and before Kushina could finish her thoughts Raiga suddenly perform another lightning slash aim toward Kushina head.

"Clank!" "I know"

Replied Kushina calmly without even turning her head to the Kiba blade.

"By the way where is the blonde brat is he too afraid to fight or-"

"Naruto didn't wish to fight you guys"

Was the replied of Kushina as this quite surprise Raiga and with just millisecond of shock his head almost being cut off but now he is sure Kushina's sword skill must be way above him cause she can fight so calmly. As their fight carried on Raiga was getting frustrated because he had started to receive small scratches and cuts from Kushina. At first he had used a few lightning attack but soon after decided to preserve his chakra because he knew that her Chakra reserve was a lot bigger than his. After seeing that Kushina was staying on defensive mostly he could conclude that she was just playing with him or she just trying to catch a best opportunity to defeat him in one move?

Seeing that Kushina defect his blades calmly without even a bit of shock or surprise, Raiga soon begin to be nervous and lost his stance, when he once again tried to cut her head with a wide swing of his swords, Kushina dodged by crouching under it and swiftly appeared behind Raiga with her sword return to it hilt.

"**Sword art: Half-moon slash**"

Exclaimed Kushina and in just moment Raiga's back's was being injured by Kushina's upward slash and if he didn't jump in the last second he is sure that he is now laying on the ground out cold.

"Cough" "Yield"

Said Kushina as he point her sword toward the thunder of the mist who is now one knee on the ground and has his mouth cough out blood and his hands begin to shake while trying their best to hold onto the Kiba blades.

Everyone was startled when they heard lightning crackling loudly with an exclamation.

"**Lightning blade**!"

Kushina was very familiar with the jutsu and saw Kakashi sprinting towards Zabuza to finish this fight.

(For Haku)

"Yield Uchiha, don't make me kill you"

Commanded Haku as she has successful put the dog user to sleep with her needle but she was also quite surprise that the Uchiha would awoke his bloodline, the Sharingan after he saw the dog user fell unconscious but even though the lack of experience has still cause the defeat of the Uchiha and has him on one knee.

"Go screw yourself! I am an elite I will surely kill you!"

Threaten the Uchiha although he still able to break Haku's mask when he just awoke his Sharingan and deliver a solid hit on a surprise Haku.

But the sudden loud lightning crackling sound from the bridge startled everyone including Haku from the corner of her eye Haku found out that the one eye ninja is charging a final attack toward Zabuza-sama.

"Zabuza-sama!"

Yelled Haku as she quickly forms an ice mirror and teleport just in front of Zabuza planning to sacrifice herself to intercept the killing blow.

'Zabuza-sama.. Naruto-kun….'

(With Naruto)

'Faster! Faster!!'

Thought Naruto as he quickly run toward the bridge but as soon as he reach the bridge he was shock to see that Kakashi is charging up a lightning blade and aim toward Zabuza but the suddenly intercept of Haku who appear just in front Zabuza almost cause his heart to stop pounding.

"No! NO! NO!!"

Yelled the blonde as he quickly dashes toward the battlefield with the thought to save Haku fill his mind.

It seems that the fate has choose to let Haku die and no matter what he does he can't stop the attack in time.

"Haku!!"

Exclaimed the blonde but unknown to him his Mangekyou are active and suddenly everything around him begin to slow down like they are moving in an extremely slow speed.

"I wouldn't let you die!"

Was all in the thing he is going to do no matter the cost with the sudden time around him suddenly slow down he can and he will able to save Haku.

With he just inches away from Haku and the lightning blade he quickly forms a blue spiral in his hand.

And just after he finish forming the spiral the time, returns back to normal again-

(Third person P.O.V)

"**Lightning blade**" "**Rasengan!**"

Exclaimed both Shinobi in the same time and crash their attack together as this shock everyone on the bridge.

"Naruto-kun?!" "Naru-chan?!"

"Ah!!"

Exclaimed Naruto to a surprise Kakashi as wind element is more powerful than lightning so Kakashi's lightning blade was being push back and soon after it create a small explosion with the result of Kakashi being blown backward.

Gaining back his conscious from the sudden appearance of the blonde Zabuza quickly raise his sword once more and decided to cut the blonde in half but-

"Clank!!" "Haku?!"

His blade was being block by a thick ice wall that his apprentice created.

"Zabuza-sama, I-" "Zabuza, Raiga please put down your weapon, Gato has decided to betray you all, that's no point to continue this fight anymore"

Stated out the blonde and this cause both Shinobi from Konoha and the missing nins to be shock.

"How can we trust you and how do you know that Gato have betray us?"

Asked Zabuza as he looks toward Haku who gave him a nod, requesting him to listen to the blonde first.

"I can't prove it to you but he can"

Said the blonde as he pulls out a scroll and unseal the unconscious person laying in it.

"Gato's advisor…" "Speak"

Ordered Naruto as he use a water jutsu to wake the man up, seeing that Zabuza is just beside him the man quickly yell out-

"Zabuza-sama, please help m-" "Tell them the truth or I will kill you"

Threaten the blonde and once again active his Sharigan with his kunai point toward the frighten man.

"I… we…Gato-sama has decided to … kill Zabuza.. and Raiga.. after they kill the Konoha shinobi… and he plans to … capture the ice user… to sells her to the slave.. market"

Mumble out the man with shaky voice.

"Move, kid"

Said Zabuza without any emotion and Naruto can only let go of the man. As for the man, thinking that Zabuza may have save him he quickly craw toward his 'savior' but only to be cut in half but Zabuza's giant blade.

"Gato that bastard!!"

Roared Zabuza in furious.

"Clap, clap" "Such an unexpected outbreak does you agree Zabuza-san?"

As the mist dissipated, behind the clapping sound it reveals Gato and his large band of thugs behind him, proving him that a double cross the advisor told was indeed truth.

"Seeing that the old bridge builder is still alive, I assume that you couldn't complete your mission right? Demon of the mist and Thunder of the mist"

"So…the fat and ugly man finally grow a spine, eh?"

Mocked the injured Raiga with a mirthless chuckle as he walks to Zabuza with shaky legs and have Kushina also rush toward her Naru-chan.

Gato gritted his teeth in rage and yelled out.

"You all traitors of your country should be dead by now if it not because of me!"

Yelled the fat man but then he smirks.

"But as expected from you and your rotten whore ice user but don't worry we will still get what we want, in this moment"

"And now! Kill them all!!"

Ordered Gato and has all his thugs rush onto the bridge.

"We shall-" "No, boy you will stay here"

Said Raiga which shock the blonde and Kushina.

"This is our fight, our final battle as a proud sword man"

Said Raiga and give a nod to Zabuza.

"Let me accompany you then, Zabuza-sam-" "You will stay too, Yuki Haku"

Stated out the demon of the mist without turning his head and this shock the girl.

"Why-" "Haku you have follow me for whole ten years… "

Stated out Zabuza as he turns to looks at Haku.

"A bird will leave it nest one day and now it is the time for you to find your own path"

With a rarely seen smile toward the girl who immediately has her tears flowing down her eyes.

"Zabuza-sam-" "Naruto boy, take care of Haku if you dare to hurt her, remember I am a demon and I will come back and kill you even I am dead"

Warn the demon sternly.

"Boy… " Said Raiga as he throws his blades to the blonde.

"Uses these babies well will you? I will no needing them anymore"

Said Raiga as he once saw the yellow flash appear in front of him again and this time he is sure.

"Take care, Namikaze bra"

Stated Raiga before he and Zabuza rush into the wave of thugs.

**Kushina, Haku, Samui amp; Kurama Yakumo (Already in)**

**1) Konan (Which I recommended) - 26**

**2) Sabaku Temari (Which I recommended) - 27**

**3) Kazahana Koyuki - 9**

**4) Sara - 8**

**5) Terumi Mei - 26**

**6) Uzumaki Tayuya - 23**

**7) Yugito - 12**

**8) Shizune - 6**

**9) Kurenai- 17**

**10) Anko - 14**

**11) Ino - 5**

**12) Sesame - 3**

**13) Fuu- 4**

**14) Tenten - 4**

**15) Shion - 3**

**16) Uzumaki Karin - 3**

**17) Fuuka - 3**

**18) Honoka - 3**

**19) Hinata - 5**

**Thanks for reading~**


	10. Ch 9 - New member of Team 9

**S: Okay I am back, after taking a very long break… And also being order to stay at home but still need to do all those annoying assignments.. yup I am back xD**

**S: Talking about slow update (-) I have plan to write this chapter quite long ago but whenever I got spare time to write, both assignment and classes will jump out and say- "Hi~ remember to submit assignment and you still got classes for tomorrow morning~"**

**S: Sigh.. thanks for reading my personal complain and please be safe and stay at home to prevent any spread of virus, love you guys (~)**

**Let's begin**

Konoha- Hokage Tower

"In the end, both Zabuza and Raiga killed Gato and bring freedom back to Wave once again. As for both Zabuza's sword- Kubikiribōchō and Raiga's Kiba blades, both sword masters have entrusted their weapon to Naruto and Haku"

Said Kakashi as he finished his reported for the C-rank that turn into A-rank mission.

"And you just allowed both brat to took both such powerful weapon without doing anything? Jonnin Kakashi?" come from the deep and stern voice of the advisor of third Hokage- Danzo while thinking a possible way to have Hiruzen to force both gennin to hand out those blades.

"It is the wish of Zabuza and Raiga, I see nothing wrong for both Naruto and Haku to be the new wielder of those blades. Not to mention that, Naruto is team 9 leader- Jonnin Kushina's student and he will become a great sword man in the future for sure as for Haku, she was once the apprentice of Zabuza" "But still-"

"That's enough Jonnin Kakashi if there's nothing more to add on, you may take your leave now" said the old Hokage and interrupt his advisor as he knows too well about his friend, if he allows this conversation to continue, Danzo will surely find a way to take those blades for his own.

After giving a polite nod to the village leader, the white hair Jonnin walks out the office and leave the Hokage and his advisor to be alone in the Hokage office.

"Hiruzen, I believe you are also aware of those weapons, they are one of the master piece that village hidden in the mist holds, think of that if those blades are given to more suitable user-"

"I do aware of that weapon Danzo however I see no reason to force both our gennins to hand out those weapons, they maybe young but they will grow up one day, with Kushina being their teacher they will surely be great sword master in the future" said the old Hokage as he puts down his smoking pipe and stand up from his seat.

"You put too much faith in those brats Hiruzen and what about the female ice user? Why did you just simply agree to let Kushina be her teacher? You should have at least take her to interrogation, there aren't much ice user in the world already Hiruzen not after what happen to those bloodline users in mist village" not giving up his hope to obtain more power.

"To interrogate what Danzo? When the girl step into this village, her status is still remains as a civilian and not a Shinobi, why do I need to interrogate a normal civilian as for her arrangement.. She is truly potential Danzo, and she just passed all the gennin test given by Iruka sensei, she is now a gennin of Konoha my friend. Thus, I see no reason of interrogate a Konoha gennin" said the old Hokage.

Seeing that the old Hokage has made his decision and left no argument for him to make, the old war hawk clenched his fist with anger under his robe.

"You are making a mistake here, Hiruzen. The ice user and those blades.. they will cause a lot of trouble to us in the future and wait assure that day will come eventually just you wait" threaten the one eye advisor before he walks out the office.

'They won't Danzo' thought Hiruzen as he lit up his smoking pipe and looks at the pictures of Hokages that hang on the wall. 'The new generation of Konoha sure have quite a lot of potential hidden in them.. I am glad, however…'

'There are some cases of missing children among Konoha, I have gave too much power to Danzo it time to stop him now' thought the old Hokage and press on the button under his drawer.

"Your order, Hokage-sama?" immediately four elite anbu appear in front of the Hokage.

Uzumaki estate

(Meanwhile)

"Haku-chan, this is your room and the room beside is my room while Kaa-sama room will be at the end of the hallway to the right" said Naruto as he Haku to a room with a queen sized bed, a closet and a dressing table with a huge shelf beside it and an attached bathroom.

As for Haku herself she was transfixed that she finally has a place to stay at, a place she can call home. Not after she lost her family in the blood purge and start to wandering around the world with her master- Zabuza for years.

Most of the time, both master and apprentice can only stay in the forest as staying in a town or hotel may cause them unwanted attention as many hunter nin from Mizu are aiming for the bounty on Zabuza's head.

"Thank you Naruto-kun.. but can I really stay at here?.. I mean.." "Shush, of course you can Haku-chan besides we are teammate right?" said the blonde Uzumaki with a smile and assure her what he said is indeed truth.

At first, Naruto was worried that Hokage may not allow Haku to enter Konoha or need to interrogate her first but surprisingly the Hokage not only allow Haku to join the Shinobi force and also arrange her into the same group with him.

As for Haku, she was also worry when she steps into Konoha as she was the apprentice of Zabuza and if the Hokage know about her bloodline… the worst thing happen to her is that she maybe turns into a breeder machine to reproduce the almost extinct Yuki bloodline.

But now she is able to be with the boy that not only show her that being a Shinobi is not only about killing and battle but can also help people in some other ways.

She still can remember that Naruto has bring her around Wave to give some food to those families in Wave that can't paid up the high rental that set up by Gato, it was from there she felt the world is not only about killing but have kindness too.

"Thank you Naruto-kun.. for everything you did to me.. and also Zabuza-sama.." whisper Haku as she hugs the blonde boy tightly and has tears fill her eyes.

"Haku-chan.." mumble Naruto as she return the embrace, after the battle on the bridge both Mizu sacrifice themselves for the sake of the country, thus the new bridge was being name as the "Bridge of Hope" and the black hair apprentice of Zabuza has cried at her master's grave for almost a day before she agree to went back with him to Konoha.

"Ergh.. hem.. dinner is ready" said a voice that belongs to the red hair lady- Kushina and breaking the touching scene between both teenagers.

Annoyed? Yes, she was really being annoyed by the new member of team 9 although she does really sympathy for the young girl however the presence of Haku have giving her a feel that this young lady may or will steal her Naruto from her.

'Why do I have a feeling that I just allow a rival for my Naru-chan into our family?' thought Kushina with annoyed and looking at the young love teenagers that immediately pull away from each other and have their face blushing bright red.

"Let's.. go Naruto-kun" "Hm.. thank you Kaa-sama" thanked Naruto and Kushina has to force herself to smile when looking at the younger black hair female.

"**Are you jealous toward that girl Kushina?**" asked the nine tails demon that being locked inside of Kushina.

'Jealous? Why I would be jealous toward that girl? I mean my bust is more develop than that girl and I am also more beautiful than her! Why would I be jealous?' retorted Kushina to her inner demon.

"**Tch human, I can't really understand why your species will have this kind of felling.. For us demon we just found a nice partner and**-" 'We are different Kurama, I mean.. I can't just jump on Naru-chan'

"Said what you want Kushina just don't be regret if that black hair girl take your boy away from you" said Kurama and close the channel before went back to sleep.

"Kaa-sama?" asked Naruto from the living room and brought the crimson hair Uzumaki back to the reality "Coming" said Kushina before quickly walks down stair while setting her mind she won't allow this new girl to steal her Naru-chan away.

Konoha- root base

"Danzo-sama" greeted the whole team of blank mask anbu to the man with his right eye cover with bandage.

"How did it went?" asked Danzo to the Shinobi beside him.

"Danzo-sama, the condition of specimen remains stable if we can successful extract the "power" or "demon" hidden inside the girl we may have chance to take control of it power" reported the mask anbu as he hands the report that has the name of- Yakumo Kurama to his master.

"Hm, Jonnin Kurenai do you certain that you haven't tell the power that this girl holds to Hokage?" asked Danzo and he turns his gaze toward a worry Kurenai who is standing just beside her student who is currently unconscious and being strap on a table with seal formula all round it.

"Yes, I didn't tell Hokage about Yakumo" answered Kurenai and glare at the old war hawk "After this, I don't want to see you and your men bother me or my student ever again" threaten Kurenai as she glares at the man angrily.

"Yes, you have my promise and I will return your father's relic to you" replied the old war hawk as he didn't care about the Jonnin's family business but what power can he acquire from her.

For the girl name Yakumo, she was just like a normal girl but born with a weak body, she was unable to perform the physical activities required of a ninja. Worried about this development, her father petitioned the Third Hokage to grant Yakumo a special tutor to allow her to become a proper ninja.

Just like Rock Lee, Yakumo can't uses any ninjutsu however she is truly gift in genjutsu art however her power is quite unstable and eventually theirs is an inner demon being kept inside the young girl.

During a usual training, she lost control of her power and the demon being kept inside of her was being release and took over her body. When Kurenai and other Jonnin reach Yakumo's home, it was all too late as her parents sacrifice themselves to reseal the demon that being locked inside Yakumo.

Blaming for herself for causing the death of Yakumo's parents, Kurenai felt that she was unable to train Yakumo anymore and eventually refused to give her any further instruction, leaving the young girl her clan members that blame her for the death of her parents.

As for Danzo after he heard of this news, he threatens Kurenai to bring Yakumo to his base as for exchange he will return the relic of Kurenai's father who is an ex root member that died in some secret mission.

"Begin the extraction" demand Danzo and the seal formula on the table begin to glow with angry red color.

"AHH!!" "Keep going" demand Danzo as he ignores the pain that the young girl Yakumo currently feels and tries to break the seal that lock the demon away by force.

"Yes…" but suddenly a male voice came out from the young Kurama girl body and next thing happen- everything went dark.

(Half an hour later)

Uzumaki estate

'Calm down, Calm down' was the thought of a certain crimson hair Uzumaki as she trying to persuade herself not to fight with Haku right now.

It seems that after their mission from Wave, the new member of team 9 seems to keep following Naruto no matter where he goes, it was understandable though since the young girl just lost her master and father figure.

However, seeing that another girl trying to get his Naru-chan attention and also causing some "specific" activities she shares only with her Naru-chan to be limited.

"Naruto-kun.." mumble Haku softly as she lays her head on Naruto's shoulder comfortably even though she didn't think of anything improper but the blushing face of Naruto and the Uzumaki that has her hair start to floating like nine tails almost cause a war between woman to be occurs.

"Bam, Bam, Bam" however a sudden hurried knocking on their door break the heavy atmosphere.

"I will go check it out" "I will go too, kaa-sama" said Kushina however the hurried and rapid knocking on the door caught the attention of all residence in Uzumaki estate.

"Kushina-sama!" just when the door was open, an unexpected guest shows herself in front of the estate.

"Kurenai-san?/sensei?" "Kushina-sama, please you must help us Danzo experiment on extracting the demon from Yakumo body has fail!" Said Kurenai in a state of hurry and has her sweat keep flowing down her head.

"Calm down Kurenai, who is Yakumo and how can I help you?" asked Kushina but with the Uzumaki estate is protected by the blood seal, Kurenai can't step into the estate.

"Yakumo is my student and she has the most powerful Genjutsu in whole Konoha, Danzo plan to extract the power she cannot control that hidden in her body, she is now being kept at the basement of Hokage tower, please Kushina-sama you must reseal Yakumo's power or Konoha will be destroy!" plead Kurenai and has her eyes slowly losing focus.

"Damm it! It too fast..! Kushina-sama, basement.. Hokage tower.." was all Kurenai able to said before she suddenly felt onto the ground and fall unconscious.

"Kurenai-sensei!" seeing that the older woman fell unconscious Naruto was going to bring her into the estate first however he is being stop by Kushina.

"Wait! Naru-chan" warn Kushina and stop Naruto steps out the estate "Kurenai is right, I can feel a powerful genjutsu was being cast in Konoha.." said Kushina as she saw weather in Konoha suddenly change into thunder storm however the thunder was in crimson color.

"Erg…" "What was that?!" asked Haku as not far away from the estate several Shinobi with blank face slowly walks toward them but they walk in a slow and unusual way.

"**Be careful Kushina, they are being control**" warn the nine tails demon fox from it jail.

"Bring.. her.. back.. Yakumo… master.." mumble those Shinobi as they approach Kurenai.

"Kurenai!-" "Naruto stop, if you step out the estate now you will be control too!" warn Kushina and summon out her Chakara chains and block the pathway.

"We can't do anything now, not until we find a way" said Kushina and can only watch as a Shinobi carry the unconscious Kurenai on his shoulder and walks away with the rest.

"Damm it" "Kushina-sensei, is there anyway we can get to the Hokage basement without being detected?" asked Haku as she also worries about the current situation.

"I am not sure now.." "Kaa-sama, what will happen if we can't undo the Genjutsu in time?" asked Naruto.

"With this kind of large scale Genjutsu… if we can't undo this Genjutsu in time, those who under the Genjutsu may be trap inside their nightmare forever" answered Kushina.

'Kurama can you protect me to go pass the Genjutsu without being affected?' "**Although I have confidence to immune against Genjutsu however I was once being control under Madara Genjutsu, better not put yourself in danger Kushina**" answer the Bijuu.

"**Speaking of Genjutsu.. your son has awake his eyes isn't he? I believe he may make it through the Genjutsu**" 'No way, not a single way I will risk Naru-chan to being control by an unknown monster' retorted Kushina.

"Kushina-sensei, I may have a way to get pass the Genjutsu" said Haku and attract the attention of both mother and son.

"My demonic mirror can create a mirror world and it can be uses like a portal to get pass the Genjutsu without being affected" said Haku and this surprise both Naruto and Kushina.

"Do you sure this can work Haku?" asked Kushina "I am certain because I have gone into the mirror world for times however it requires a lot of Chakra to maintain it stability, that's why I only uses the demonic mirror for battle in a short distance" explained the ice user.

"Kaa-sama, I will go then since you can help Haku-chan with the Chakra part and I have my Sharingan to protect me for a short time" said Naruto as he volunteers himself.

"But.." "Trust me Kaa-sama, I will bring back Kurenai-sensei and her student" Naruto said as this also cause Kushina to be in a difficult position, no matter how much she didn't want Naruto to risk himself but under the current situation it seems this is the only way.

"Sigh, very well then please be careful Naru-chan if you meet any trouble just flare your Chakra when you are in the mirror world I will use my chains to pull you back" said Kushina and she give a nod to Haku.

After the said ice user receive a confirmation nod from her teacher, an ice mirror was being cast out of thin air.

"Be safe, Naru-chan/kun" said both female with the blonde giving them a thumb up before jumping into the mirror world.

(Later)

Root base

After Naruto come out from the mirror world and back to the real world and for Haku's has also tries her best to send Naruto to the closet place to it destination as the other exit of the demonic mirror is link to the window at Hokage office.

The moment Naruto step out from the mirror, he saw that everyone in the Hokage office has fell unconscious even the professor Hokage also can't escape from the Genjutsu.

The Hokage and his anbu seems tries to fight the Genjutsu at first as they had form the hand signs already before they fell unconscious.

After using his Sharingan to find the entrance toward the hidden base of root, Naruto successfully found the way to enter but when he steps into the base the scene in front of him surprise him.

A girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes and has her hair tie into straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. For her outfit she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front and a violet baggy pants which cover her red mesh armor underneath her kimono and legs along with sandals that were orange in color.

The girl just sitting at the end of the space like ignoring the current situation outside the world and keep drawing on her drawing paper.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" asked the girl without any emotion and her question surprise the blonde Uchiha.

"I-" "If you also here to seek for my power, please leave I have nothing left as Ido has took control" was the words that said by the girl.

"No, I am here to protect you" said Naruto as he steps into the hall "..Kurenai-sensei said the same thing to me years ago but in the end she abandoned me… you can't protect me, no one can" said Yakumo and suddenly another sound ring through the hall.

"**Oh, I just wonder why there are still a place that didn't being control by Yakumo's power now I see… they have some special eyes**" an old and rusty sound coming from and old man suddenly ring in the hall and cause Naruto to tense up but Yakumo didn't seems to mind.

"I do" said Yakumo and then the demon who is now controlling and using Danzo body as a vessel, walks out from the corner with his crimson eyes that belongs to demon looking at Naruto.

"**Please come in, sorry for not able to meet you immediately as I have to… discard some people**" said the demon- Ido as he pointed toward the corner of the hall, there lays several corpse of root members.

"**This old guys did actually known some way to immune Genjutsu.. but even so he still becomes my puppet**" said the demon and with a Wave of his hand, the environment suddenly changes, it changes into a dark space with lave beneath.

"Your little tricks wouldn't work on me demon" stated out Naruto with his Sharingan active but even he can disable the Genjutsu the power of the Genjutsu cast by Ido is surely terrifying and almost cause him to fell into the nightmare.

"**Oh yes, you have the eyes.. the eyes of Madara come here boy what did you said if we work together**-" offered the demon and using the body of Danzo to give a smile but it seems more creepy than the usual board face that Danzo have.

"In your dream demon" stated Naruto and refuse the deal "**Oh, it seems you decided the hard way**" said Ido with his smile gone and suddenly those corpse lays at the corner of the hall suddenly move again and lung toward Naruto in a creepy way.

"Enough of these tricks Ido, you can't fool my eyes" just when those corpses almost touch Naruto it all suddenly turns into dust.

"**Of course.. but how about this?" asked Ido and with a click of his hand**-

"Let go of me!" "Let go!" two familiar voices suddenly appear just behind Ido and the two female that supposes to be at the Uzumaki estate appears in the basement.

"Let me go!" roared Kushina and tries to break free but has her hands being tie up with Haku also the same.

"You can't fool me Ido" said Naruto but did his eyes fail him or he just can't see through the Genjutsu? His Sharingan should be still active there no way that Ido can trick him with his Sharingan active.

"**Oh~ but you do have your Sharingan active right? Do you want to try whether they are real or not**?" asked the demon and pull out a kunai and pointed at Haku's throat.

"..I.." 'This can't be true right? Both of them should be safe in the estate now but what if Ido's actually finds a way to break in?' thought Naruto as he almost instantly fell into panic and don't know what to do.

"**But.. I don't wish that**" said Ido as he cut the ropes off and almost instantly he put his hand onto both Kushina and Haku's head before Naruto can react.

"What did you do to them?!" yelled Naruto and immediately rush toward Ido with the Kiba blades slash toward the demon but the old gazer actually manage to dodge the attack and land steady.

"**Nothing, I just show you what you can do with these power~ Girls, please your man**" "Yes, master" were the words said by both Kushina and Haku as they pull on Naruto shoulder and push him backward.

"Kaa-sama?! Haku-chan?!" asked a surprise Naruto, as both Haku and Kushina are like having their mind washed away and only leave with pleasure and arousal as both lady move their hair behind their ear, all the while staring their master Naruto with sensual devotion.

"How can we serve you master?" asked both Kushina and Haku, before Naruto can said anything he find that he is in his estate like the rescue was never occurs.

"Master~" whisper both girls with husky breath, and squeezing their generous bust, swaying their shapely hips in a sexual way.

"Master, please play with us~" moan out both Kushina and Haku as they both start to discard their cloth, with Kushina and Haku pull up their T-shirt over their head.

After they discard their shirt, Kushina shows that she wears a black sport bra underneath it while Haku has bandage wrap around her breasts but the bra and the bandage that cover the girls' breasts were also quickly fell to the ground.

"Feel them~ please touch them~ Master~" as both girl walks sexily toward the blonde and direct his hands onto their breasts with his left hand on Kushina breast and right hand on Haku's.

"Ah~" moan out both girls, as they press their body more closer to the blonde and squeeze their DD- size breasts and high C-cup breasts tightly with Naruto body.

"Master~" as Kushina suddenly grabbed Naruto's chin and pulling him into a deep kiss, and letting him explore every inch of her mouth with seconds later Naruto pulled away with a string of saliva stretched between the two.

"Kaa-sama-" "Naru-kun~" moan Haku after Kushina end her kiss Haku quickly pulls Naruto into another kiss.

"Let us serve you~" whisper Kushina sexually while having Haku kissing Naruto, Kushina hand slowly travel toward south and unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxer.

"So big~" moan out Kushina as she smiled hungrily and wrapped her hands around the base of her master's cock and give it several pump. Before she licked the tip happily and slipped it into her mouth.

"Hm~" "Kaa-sama!" "Naru-kun~" said Haku as she direct Naruto another hand into her trouser and into her panties.

"Hm~ That's good~ You can feel it right? Naru-kun I am so wet~ because of~ you" moan out Haku sexually as she blows out some hot air into Naruto's ear.

"HM!" Feeling that her master almost reach climax, Kushina without hesitation forced herself as deep down his cock as possible and eagerly swallow every drop of his cum into her stomach.

"That's tasty Naru-chan~" said Kushina with moaning before she sexually pulls down her pants and show the already drench black lace panties to her master.

"Just accept this master~ And you can have as much woman you want~" said Kushina and has her hand tugs at the hem of her panties.

"I.." "Master~" moaned out Haku as she once again closing the distance between herself and Naruto, preparing for another deep kiss. "Accep-"

"You are wise master~ You will always do the right choice~"

'Wait… Kaa-sama will never said that!' the word that Kushina said immediately cause Naruto to be alert and the illusion immediately disappear, showing that he is still in the basement and only one minute has passed.

"**Wonderful isn't it**?" asked Ido with a smile but he is also shock that this boy can actually destroy the perfect illusion he cast on him, it seems this boy has some real potential in him, unlike this old and rusty body he is using now.

"**Just accept the deal, boy~ You have saw what the power can brought to you right?**~" said Ido and with another wave of his hand the unconscious form of Kurenai was being bring them.

"**With this power~ You can**" said Ido and suddenly Danzo body fell onto the ground and Kurenai opens her eyes.

"**You can do anything you want~**" said Kurenai who is now being posed by Ido and swaying her hips left and right toward Naruto.

"**You can do anything to her~**" said the woman as she said it in a sweat and sexual tone while turning a circle showing the gorgeous hips, generous bust and beautiful face of Kurenai.

"**Any woman you desire can be yours**'" as Kurenai slowly slide down the white binding that hung from her shoulder and expose the red and fishnet mesh shirt before pulling down the zipper of her dress and pushed the fabric down to her hips and the only thing left for Kurenai to cover herself is her red lace bra and panties that were quickly being discard.

"**Well~**" asked Kurenai with a lick of her lips and give a wink toward Naruto with she stands fully nude in front of the boy.

"Enough!" yelled Yakumo and breaking the scene "Don't you hurt Kurenai-sensei!" said Yakumo as she trying to used her power against Ido.

"**You little**!" Ido roared angrily as he this girl still dare to oppose her and tries to lock it into a Genjutsu.

"**I will kill you once I get out**-" "Mangekyu!" but it was that second Naruto active his Mangekyu and quickly carry Yakumo toward the Hokage office.

'Hope this can buy us enough time' thought Naruto but this is the second time he uses his power.

"Ei? What?!" yelled a surprise Yakumo as in the last second she is trying her best to take back her power but when she realizes again, she was now being carry by the blonde boy.

"Let me go you pervert!" exclaimed Yakumo and tries to push Naruto away "Hey? How come I am a pervert?!"

"You saw Kurenai-sensei's body and … your nose is bleeding" complained the girl and point out the most obvious part.

"… I am a man okay? Who wouldn't get excited when you saw a great beauty?!" retorted Naruto but as soon as he steps into the mirror world he can hear that there is another person jump into the mirror world too.

"Yakumo, please take this" said Naruto and hand a piece of paper that has unknown seal formula on it.

"This is?" "This is a seal formula and it can prevent Ido to possed your body every again, you just need to seal it-"

"Why.. why do I need to believe you..? No one every cares about me.. everyone always afraid about my power" mumble Yakumo.

"I do care" said Naruto and this surprise the girl "I believe Kurenai-sensei also care about you too, orelse she won't come to find kaa-sama just to save you from Ido" replied Naruto.

"**You can't run away from me Yakumo**!" said Ido but with Kurenai voice.

"Who is chasing after us?-" "Don't you dare turns your head back to looks at Kurenai's sensei body, if you do I will kill you" threaten Yakumo and glare at Naruto.

'This place is strange, I can't summon out my minions no matter I will kill Yakumo and take over the body of that Uchiha' thought Ido and chasing after Naruto and Yakumo using Kurenai's body.

But just when Naruto almost reach the portal he suddenly stops and turns his direction and runs toward Ido.

"**Is he out of his mind? No matter I will**-" "Mangekyu!" exclaimed Naruto and flare his Chakra.

Just after Naruto flare his Chakra, golden chains suddenly emerge from the exit of the mirror world and toward himself however using the power of his eyes Naruto avoid the chains but direct them to Ido.

And when the time returns to normal, Ido found itself was being bind and was being quickly pulled out the mirror world.

"Haku! Close the mirror!" exclaimed Naruto just after Ido who is using Kurenai body was being pulled, he also follows behind and jump out the mirror.

"Extract!" seeing the person that her chain bind is Kurenai, Kushina is shock at first but quickly understand what is happening and pull out the demon that possed Kurenai body.

"**AH!!!" 'Why I can't use my power**?' thought Ido but what he didn't know is that he is now in the Uzumaki estate and any Genjutsu power was useless in here.

And it quickly looks toward Yakumo and tries to go back into her body-

"Ido… the moment you left me.. is the moment I decided to walk away from you" said Yakumo as the demon is closing to her.

"Seal!" exclaimed Yakumo and took out one of her drawing with the paper Naruto gave her behind the drawing and has Ido being suck straight into the drawing.

"**No**-!" was all being heard of the last demon.

With the demon gone, the unusual weather in Konoha also disappear.

"Naru-kun/chan!" exclaimed both women happily as they pull the blonde into a hug.

"You did great/ well" said Haku and Kushina happily and forgot that-

"Hm.. where am I?" mumble Kurenai as she looks around her surrounding with some headache.

"Kurenai-sensei!" exclaimed Yakumo as she hugs her teacher.

"Yakumo?" "Sensei, thank you" said Yakumo as Kurenai softly pat on her head.

"It alright now.." whisper Kurenai softly "Kurenai-san, you should really thank my son for this you know?" with the voice of Kushina alert the black hair Jonnin as she quickly turns to face the crimson hair Uzumaki.

"Kushina-sama, and?" said Kurenai and then all the memories of her body when being poss by Ido returns to her and she lower her heads only to find-

She is nude-

"Ahhhhh!!!" yelled Kurenai with her hands trying to cover her body while yelling pervert toward Naruto.

**And that's all for this chapter, hope you guys enjoy and sorry for the short lemon xD With now Kurenai being introduce in such 'unique' way will she be in the harem? Well it depends on your vote so pls vote and I will see you guys next time, stay safe stay healthy~**

**Thanks for reading~**


	11. Ch 10- Tsunade retrival

**S: Once again, after went missing for another month the most frequently update author has returned, after all those e-learning program and having my internet fail me several times, I finally finish my exam (even though I only got one week holiday) **

**S: I will try to update more frequently in this week, maybe two or three chapters? However, it all has to depend as I will also update my other stories and rewrite some of them.**

**S: That is all for me and once again welcome back to this story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter xD.**

**Let's begin**

(Earlier that day)

Konoha- Hokage tower

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the current Hokage of Konoha, the great "God of Shinobi" and teacher of the legendary Sannin was not having a good day, at first getting Kakashi report about the C-rank turn A-rank mission has gave him very much trouble not only because he has assigned the last Uchiha into the mission but he also get threaten by his old teammate afterward.

And now, Hiruzen just woken from the Genjutsu that almost killed everyone in Konoha.

The first thing he did after woken up, he immediately sent out his personal anbu to investigate the reason behind the chaos. Soon later, he got the report from his anbu and the report state that there are still many civilians and Genin were still in a coma and the hospital was having trouble treating the overwhelming amount of patients.

And the worst part is his fellow advisor- Danzo who also holds a part of military power and the one who controlling the spy network was being found at the ROOT secret base and also in coma almost cause Hiruzen to destroy his desk with his fist.

This incident is no doubt related to Danzo "experiment" and having several ROOT agents being killed in such terrified way is the prove of that.

"Curse you Danzo!" the old Hokage roar in furious and threw the report onto the floor.

"Tiger, get all available Genin team leader into my office" Hiruzen ordered while cursing his old teammate in his mind 'Danzo, you better give me a good explanation after this, after you wake up I am so going to get back the military power I gave to you'

(Thirty minutes later)

"These are all the available Genin teams?" the Hokage asked and almost couldn't believe what he is seeing, out of Konoha twenty Genin team there are only 3 teams remaining - team 7, 8 and 9 are available.

"Yes, Hokage-sama as most of the Genins are either in coma or being treat at the moment" reported Tiger.

"What is the matter Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. As an ex-member ANBU force he knew too well about the current situation but since other team leader and ANBU member are present in the office he has to remains his usual attitude to prevent panic.

"Team 7, 8 and 9 I am giving you a joint mission, as you all known that many people suddenly fell sick and went into the hospital, I want you all to find one of the legendary Sannin- Tsunade and bring her back to Konoha" Hiruzen ordered while hiding the details about the true reason.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" leader of team 7 and team 8 said and left the office with team 9 leader- Kushina still staying in the office.

"Do you have any question Kushina-san?" "Hokage-sama, may I request that Kurama Yakumo to be put into my team and as a final member of team 9?" asked Kushina with a smile and walks closer to the Hokage.

Hearing the request for that 'demon', Hiruzen was shocked but quickly regain his posture and decide to decline the request but before he can state out his mind, he saw the silent message given by Kushina with the move of her lips.

"I. Know. Reason. Incident. Believe. You. Know. Must. Done." was the massage she delivered to the Hokage as to prevent anyone to know about their deal.

'This girl.. "Sigh" no wonder Mito-sama said that she is a true devil' thought the old Hokage and give his answer "I don't see the reason why I would disagree to let you complete your team. Very well then, I will allow the girl to be put under your team"

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I will be going to get my students now then." The crimson hair Uzumaki said happily before she left the office and left the old Hokage to sigh in defeat in his office.

Konoha Gate

Soon the remaining three Genin teams that are available were all gather at the front of the village gate.

"Who is that girl sensei?" the only female member in team 7 asked while point at the brown color hair Kurama member.

"Hm? She is the new member of team 9 I presumed" Kakashi replied while waiting for Kurenai's team to check their luggage.

"All right then" seeing that team 8 are all prepare Kakashi put down his book and walks to the front of three teams.

"Listen up, I am the leader of team 7 Hatake Kakashi and head captain of this joint team mission, now I will give you all the details of this mission" Kakashi said and pulled out a map from his pocket before signal all members to gather around him.

"Our mission is to find one of the legendary Sannin- Senju Tsunade and bring her back to Konoha, she was last spotted in the Hot Spring country" Kakashi explained.

"Team 8 lead by Kurenai- sensei will be at the front of the formation as to scout any potential threats along our way, team 9 while be just right behind team 8 as Kushina- sensei has good reflex and can provides cover to team 8 quickly if anything happens" the Jonnin said and folds the map.

"Now move out!" order the silver hair Jonnin with team 8 leading the team 'Good thing I don't need to see Naruto's face' thought Kurenai in her mind as she can't control her emotion when she is in front of the blonde right now.

To be honest before the accident she only thought Naruto as a good looking boy but after Yakumo told her everything she did when she was being control, Kurenai almost want to dig a giant hole and cover herself up.

It was her first time to be saw naked by a man and someone younger than her not less! She should be like a big sister to Naruto as she is 8 years older than him but after that, let's just say she has different thoughts about the boy.

"Sensei is everything all right? Your face is quite red" the female member of team 8 state out as she is just besides Kurenai and has a clan member from Inuzuka clan in front of them.

"Ei?! No, no everything is alright let just keep moving-" "Watch out sensei!" warn Hinata as Kurenai almost hit a tree while jumping through the forest.

"Are you okay Kurenai-sensei?" in the last second, the blonde that Kurenai tries not to think of pulls her back and stop her from hitting the tree.

In that moment Kurenai has her face heat up again and pushes the blonde away before she move away quickly.

"Kurenai-sensei?! Wait for us!" yelled Sira a member from Inuzuka, seeing that his teacher suddenly rushes pass him.

"Naru-kun are you okay?" asked the kind heart angel Haku as she pulls Naruto up from the bushes after he was being pushed down from the branch by a blushing Kurenai.

"Yeah I am fine, thank you Haku-chan let's keep moving forward" the blonde replied with questions in his mind while not having even a single clue for why Kurenai would pushed him down from the branch.

'Damm it! If I don't do anything soon, my Naru-chan might be stolen away by those devils' thought a jealous crimson hair Uzumaki while biting her lips and watching a blushing Kurenai and the kind heart Haku, who is the person closer to steal away her Naru-chan.

(Present)

Hot Spring country 

"We are here" after a non-stop travelling through the forest around three hours, three teams has arrived at the country that locate between the border of fire and water country.

Hot Spring country, just like its name, the country is well known for it hot springs and became many visitors and travelers first choice of vacation place.

Not to mention that the country has the largest casino amongst the elemental countries, thus there are a big chance finding Tsunade there.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we- huff- rest first?" Sakura asked tiredly as she is not used to rushing continuously for such long time. That applies well to her teammate too, even for Sasuke who has training directly under Kakashi also has his shirt sweat drenched entirely.

"Well.. Kurenai-sensei, Kushina-sensei what about your team?" Kakashi asked as he turns toward other two teams.

"Sira and Hinata really need a rest as they have overused their bloodline on the way" replied Kurenai .

"My team are good to go" the leader of team 9 replied proudly as years of training her Naru-chan has make the said boy to be at least at low Jonin level after the awaken of his bloodline, Haku was the apprentice of Zabuza so there is no doubt that she can handle this kind of rushing.

Except for Yakumo who is quite weak at physic ability, that Kushina has to give the girl a piggy-back ride for a short distance before Yakumo recovered her strength.

"Alright then, Kurenai-sensei can you take both my team and your team Gennin to the hotel first? I will join team 9 to search for Tsunade" Kakashi suggested and after earning a nod from the leader of team 8 he then order his Gennins member to follow team 8 back to hostel first before join team 9.

"So how do we divide the group?" asked the silver hair Jonnin.

"It clear that Tsunade maybe in the casino or the bar in the town so how about me, Naruto and Yakumo will go search in the casino while you and Haku go search in the bar?" Kushina suggested but Naruto has his own opinion with the suggestion.

"Kaa-sama, how about me and Kakashi go search at the bar-" "Kushina-sensei is right Naru-kun, I has spent some time in the bar when I was traveling with Zabuza-sama there nothing to be worry about" said Haku with an ensuring smile.

".. okay then please be careful Haku-chan" Naruto said before he watch both Kakashi and Haku disappear into the crowd of people.

"Let's get going then" Kushina said but in her mind 'Damm it! I just want to make Haku go away from my Naru-chan for a while why does it looks like I am the bad guy now' cursed the definitely jealous Kushina but said nothing.

(Two hours later)

**Naruto and Yakumo both did a transformation jutsu to get into the casino**.

After two hours searching in the casino, team 9 did not find their target and left the casino in disappointment, for those who just step into the casino may think that Kushina and her team members just lost all their money.

But the truth is because of Naruto's Sharingan which can trace the movement and predict the exact number of the dice and Yakumo's powerful genjutsu that tricks all her opponents mind, they do win a lot of money from the casino and the amount that they win can afford a house in the central area of the fire country capital.

"I cannot believe that old woman wouldn't be in the casino, I swear to god this is the place that she visits most often" mumbled Kushina tiredly after being flirted several times in the casino and breaking several men's nose.

"Kaa-sama, are you familiar with Tsunade?" "Hm? Yes indeed I am Naru-chan, I used to live at the Senju compound for quite some time, in that time Tsunade will always come home late and being scolded by grandma Mito" Kushina replied with a smile as she began to recall her childhood memory.

"Let's hope Kakashi-sensei and Haku-san have some discovery" Yakumo said rather unpleasantly and walks faster hoping that they can meet up with Kakashi more faster and get out from this place.

Come to think of it, Yakumo was being isolated for a quite amount of time thus making her feel very uncomfortable when meeting up with so many people in such short time.

"Kushina-sensei" called out a feminine voice not far away from the group and the person who calls Kushina is none other than Haku with Kakashi besides him and an unexpected guest.

"Jiraiya?!" Kushina exclaimed in surprise as she remembered the pervert… very and extreme pervert Sannin that always bother Tsunade when she stayed in the Senju compound.

"Yo, Kushina-san? It been very long time isn't it? Last time when I see you, you are still this short" said the legendary Sannin and cannot stop his eyes from checking out the crimson hair beauty in front of him.

"I am very glad to see you again Jiraiya-san" said Kushina with a tick mark on her forehead, clearly feeling uncomfortable while being checked out by the pervert Sannin.

"You indeed 'grew' up a lot Kushina-chan" the pervert Sannin said and almost has his eyes fly out of his socket while checking out Kushina hour glass figure.

"So you are one of the Sannin Jiraya?" Naruto said with a bit of annoyance in his voice and step between his mother and the pervert Sannin, shielding Kushina behind him as to prevent the pervert from checking out his mother.

"Hm! Yes I am the only and the greatest legendary Sannin- Jiraya the toad sage!" the white hair Sannin said and do a mysterious post that causes some civilian to discuss about the group.

"Sigh" "Just like the old time" complained Kushina feeling truly embarrass by the toad sage, with a cover of her face while Kakashi just quietly lower his head more and continue to read his porn.

"By the way kid who are you-" Jiraya asked to the blonde boy in front of him but before he can finish his sentence a familiar voice caught both him and Kushina attention.

"I am telling you this, I have paid up my debt by saving your teammate and stop bothering me! For the last time I will not join Kumo" the voice is coming from a fair-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight blonde hair that parts above her forehead. Her hair has shoulder-length bangs that frame her face and the rest reaches her lower-back and has a unique diamond shape seal on her forehead as she storm out from a nearby hostel angrily.

"Auntie Tsunade!" "Who dares calling me that?!" asked an angry Tsunade, one thing Tsunade hate the most is being call old and she is so going to murder the person that call her auntie.

"Anutie Tsunade" the crimson hair Uzumaki said and wave happily at the older blonde while walks toward her.

Ever since Uzu was destroyed, Tsunade is one of the very few remaining family member that related to her.

"You are.. Kushina?!" Tsunade exclaimed in surprise, as she didn't expect to meet Kushina again, ignoring that she still has Kumo shinobi following behind her, Tsunade push away those stand between her and Kushina and pulls Kushina into her embrace.

"Kushina-chan, it has been a long time right?! I have miss you so much, where have you been for all these years?" the last Senju asked happily while giving Kushina a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, Tsunade hime!" greeted the pervert Sannin but his gaze was not at Tsunade face but rather at Tsunade enormous bust.

"Jiraiya?" hearing someone called her hime makes Tsunade to lose her grip on Kushina and let the said girl to have a breath of fresh air.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked with surprise as her teammate is also someone that keep wandering around the world for Konoha spy network.

"What? Can't I visit my old friend?" Jiraya replied with a thumb up before he move his gaze back to Kushina bust and compare with Tsunade's.

"Kushina, although I have to admit you have grown up but you still have a long way to reach Tsunade hime siz-" "Shut up you old pervert! No one is asking for your opinion!" Tsunade roared in furious and sent the toad sage flying away.

"Tsunade~ Hime~" the old pervert yelled out while flying through the sky. "I will go look for Jiraya-sama" said Kakashi and take his leave first.

"Auntie Tsunade" "Kushina-chan, how have you been? I thought you have gone missing after Minato-san death, where have you been for all these years?" the slug princess asked but notice the headband that Kushina is wearing.

"Oh, so you returned to Konoha and who are those brat?" Tsunade asked as she looks at Naruto, Haku and Yakumo.

"These are my students, auntie Tsunade" "Oh? So you become a Jonnin instructor? The blonde kid sure remind me of a certain blonde that you have a huge crush on, is he your little playboy Kushina-chan?" said Tsunade with a joking tone, a slight smirk on her face as she looked down at Naruto with a belittling look.

"NO! You have mistaken auntie Tsunade, Naruto is my son!" "Your son? Don't try and trick me Kushina-chan, I maybe old but I can still clearly remember your age, how can you have a boy this old when you are only twenty-" just when Tsunade is going to state out Kushina's age, the said cimrson hair Uzumaki quickly cover the older blonde mouth with panic.

"Auntie Tsunade!" "What are you doing Kushina-chan?" Tsunade asked and pushes away the crimson hair Uzumaki.

"Tsunade-sama!" a fair-skinned woman called out among the crowd, she has slender build, onyx eyes, jet-black hair and has a pig in her hand and has several Shinobi with Kumo Jonnin jacket following behind her.

"Lady Tsunade, you are well known among the elemental countries and you have been wandering around the world for years, why not joining Kumo? We really need someone like you in our country" a dark-skinned kunoichi said she has long spiky red hair and amber eyes. She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumo flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector and trying to persuade the older blonde woman.

"This again? I have said many times already I am not going to Kumo" replied an annoyed Tsunade.

Following behind their crimson hair Kumo Kunoichi are a boy and a girl, the boy has the same skin color as the Kumo Kunoichi but with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with eyelashes curving upwards from the corners.

Among the Kumo team the one that caught most attention is the tall, fair-skinned woman with a curvaceous figure who generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair and has a sword strap on the back of her waist.

"Karui, can we just return to Kumo? If Tsunade didn't want to come with us then let her be-" 'Shut up Omoi, Tsunade-sama please reconsider our offer" the girl requested but seeing that there is a group of Konoha Shinobi just behind Tsunade makes her change her attitude.

"Tch, why are you here Konoha-scum" the girl name Karui insult.

"Hey! Who are you calling you flat chest" retorted Yakumo and this cause the said girl has her face heat up in anger.

"What did you just call me?!" without thinking the consequence, Karui pull out a kunai from her pocket and throw toward the direction of Yakumo.

"Clank!" however the kunai didn't hit it target but rather being block down by Naruto's sword. "What do you think you are doing?!" Kushina asked and begin to flare her Chakra.

Seeing there is a fight on the street, people immediately quickly took a step back as not wanting to interference in the conflict between Shinobi.

'Is that white lightning?' thought the blonde hair Kumo Kunoichi as she saw the moment Naruto pulls out his sword there are a thin layer of white lightning cover on the sword.

"Karui! This is too reckless! We must-" said the panic male Kumo Shinobi as he worry that the hit may start a war between both village but just when he wants to make an apologize his teammate spoke up first.

"I am sorry for my teammate behavior, we shall take our leave now" said the blonde Kumo Kunoichi, Samui with a glance toward her teammate and signal them that they are leaving.

"But Samui what about lady Tsunade? We can't just leave her" Karui tries to argue with her team leader but being stop by Kushina.

"You just throw a kunai toward me and you just think you can leave like that?" asked Yakumo surely unhappy toward the Kumo Shinobi.

"We have apologize already, Konoha Shinobi or do you wish to start a fight that may cause conflict between countries? I don't think Konoha Shinobi can be this pathetic" Samui insulted without a change in her expression and this shock everyone.

"Why you?!" "Hey kid, let make a deal then if you defeat one of the Konoha ninja I will teach you some useful medical technique" Tsunade said with a grin and prevent the situation to be more uglier.

'I don't know why but I have a feeling that she wants this fight' thought Kushina with a frown while looking at the blonde hair girl blank expression.

"Tsunade-sama!" argue Tsunade apprentice as well as her assistant "It okay Shizune and I believe that Kushina-chan student wouldn't lose right? Kushina-chan" Tsunade said rather happily but receive a glance from a crimson hair Uzumaki who seems to be quite unhappy with this offer.

"Sensei, I will be the one fighting then" Naruto said "Alright! I will beat teach that boy a lesson-" said Karui who is eagerly to fight but she was being pulled back by Samui.

"I shall be your opponent then" said the blonde hair girl leaving no more room for argument.

"Before we fight, what is your name?" Samui asked as she calmly looks at her opponent.

"Uzumaki Naruto" "A blonde hair Uzumaki? Never heard of it, my name is Namikaze Samui and it is a pleasant to fight you" said the girl but the last name of Namikaze surprise every Konoha Shinobi as well as Tsunade.

'Did she just said Namikaze? That's mean- oh no!"

Just after the girl gave out her name, she suddenly disappeared from her position and with a flash of white light, her shimmering blade appeared right in front of Naruto.

Barely dodging the stab with a backflip, Naruto hurriedly pulled out his sword just as her sword once again poised to strike him. With his lightning fast reflex, Naruto managed to deflect her swing and lashing out a kick to her abdomen, knocking Samui away and giving him some breathing room.

As lightning once again struck the ground, the two swords clashed, as the air screeched and sparks flying, two aqua orbs glared into each other.

This time it was Naruto who was knocked back, and as Samui followed up with continuous attacks, leaving little to no room for Naruto to defend, let along retaliate.

Feeling overwhelmed by the lightning boosted speed of Samui, Naruto is really tempted at using his Sharingan but he thought better of it.

Channeling chakra through his muscle fibers, using a certain breathing pattern to calm himself down, Naruto felt as time slowed down and suddenly, the flashing blade approaching him doesn't seem as fast and intimidating as before.

Calmly brought up his sword, with a diagonal strike, he nearly deflected the blade out of Samui's grasp as he saw a second of surprise appear on her face, before she did a quick flip to regain her stance.

Looking forward with a concentrated gaze, her eyes widen as she saw Naruto seemingly disappear from his position before she felt the air sweeping from behind, she hastily lunged her sword up in defense, before her knees nearly gave out at the sheer strength behind the strike Naruto just dealt.

Adrenaline coursed throughout her, as she felt a sense of excitement, pumping even more chakra before she realized that the speed that she saw was just a genjutsu created to disoriented her senses. Feeling confident in her advantage once again, she double her efforts in scoring a strike, as Naruto desperately defend before her flurry of attacks, weaving through air in an onslaught.

Sending enough lightning chakra to make her sword glow, she decided to end the match with this last strike. Sensing her determination, Naruto also pumping his reserve into his sword, making the blade glow a bright red glow. Time once again slowed down for the two as their blades traverse through space, before meeting with a bright spark.

With one final blow Naruto and Samui were both being send sliding backward a bit but just when Naruto prepared to continue the fight, his opponent decided to sheathe her sword.

"I admit your skill at sword is quite good but still lack of some speed" Samui said before she turns to Tsunade.

"I yield" she said, causing her teammate to be shocked "Why Samui?! Clearly you just beat the kid and he can only defend against you!" Karui complained but Samui make any replied to her question but stated out "We are leaving" and started walking away with her teammate keeps complaining this to her.

"Naru-kun/chan are you alright?" asked both Kushina and Haku as they quickly move forward to check on Naruto condition.

"Yeah, I am alright no problem" 'Samui.. she is strong and her last name.. Namikaze?...' thought Naruto and sheathed his sword.

(Meanwhile)

"So you mean Orochimaru is here, Jiraiya-sama?" asked the silver hair Shinobi - Kakashi as he began to exchange information with the toad sage who is now resting on a hospital bed.

"Indeed, my spy told me that Orochimaru may make a move in this town, I was curious at first but it seems that he is aiming for Tsunade hime" the toad sage replied calmly.

"And you said some mysterious genjutsu has cause Danzo and other shinobi to be in a coma? I said just let Danzo died, he hold too many power after Minato-kun died, if he is gone sensei can has all the military power once again" complained Jiraiya but caught an eye on the beautiful nurse that are refilling the water and being a pervert how can he give up such golden opportunity.

'Grope' "AHH! Pevert!" and the crisp sound of a slap can be heard through the entire hospital.

(That night)

'Samui.. the girl has the same last name as the fourth Hokage' after the battle with the Kumo kunoichi, Naruto can't stop himself of thinking about that girl that may know something about the fourth Hokage.

And some more, he clearly hear Tsunade said that his mother is only twenty plus, was Tsunade-sama mistaken or his Kaa-sama lied to him about his heritage? If his father truly is the fourth Hokage then how did he get the Sharingan?

But just when his mind keep thinking about these question he suddenly felt something snuck into his bed. Pulling up his blanket he found a certain red hair woman.

"Kaa-sama?!" "Shh, Naru-chan be quiet I will give you a small reward for your performance. Just relax and enjoy this" whisper Kushina with a wink and pull down Naruto's pajamas and begin to caress Naruto's flaccid member and balls slowly.

Kushina was just wearing a white T-shirt and red lace panties, Naruto can clearly see her cleavages through the collar of her T-shirt, that immediately makes his member went hard.

"Oh my" whisper Kushina with a faint blush as she wraps her right hand around the member and slid the foreskin back by using her thumb and index finger to make the purple tip of cock be visible, Kushina begin to slowly stroke and squeeze on both Naruto member and balls.

"Kaa-sama… this is so good.." Naruto sighed in ecstasy while trying to control his voice or he may alert both of his sleeping teammates.

When presume began to leak from the purple tip and down to her stroking hand, Kushina decided to increase the speed and the feels of Naruto throbbing erection makes her feels horny.

"Naru-chan~" whisper a excited Kushina as she pulls up her T-shirt and reveal Naruto to her wonderful big breasts but she decide not to take it off so that if her female students suddenly awake she will be able quickly redress.

"You can touch them all you want Naru-chan~" teased Kushina and direct Naruto right hand onto one of her big mounds and has his hand slowly sink into the big soft breast.

"Kaa-sama.. you really have the best tits ever" Naruto moan out as he gently played with the tit in his hand, making it bounce up and down.

"Thank you my Naru-chan~ Your member is quite impressive too, so far it's the biggest I know~" said Kushina honestly and of course the only penis she has ever saw is Naruto's. And Kushina can felt the cock in her hand suddenly give a slight twitch like it affect to her words.

Decided to take this to another step Kushina quickly remember the last experience she did it with Naruto and taking a deep breath, Kushina swipe her crimson hair behind her ears and brought her mouth close to Naruto's member.

Kushina slowly pressed her mouth against Naruto's hard member nervously before she slowly open up and her tongue begin to explore all her son member include his balls before she once again licked down the shaft and planting small kisses on the balls.

As for Naruto he is trying his best not to moan out loudly and alert his teammate but the sensation of Kushina warm saliva covering his member was very amazing and it even better when he is allow to grope her breasts.

Finally getting herself ready Kushina open her mouth and pushed down Naruto cock into her wonderful warm wet orifice and almost cause Naruto to cum in that moment.

Kushina can feels Naruto's member begin to twitch several time and couldn't help but feel happy that her Naru-chan is enjoy this as well, slowly sucking the member Kushina remove her mouth until only the head was back in her mouth, she then suck on the member's head until she let it go with a pop and quickly dove back.

"Kaa-sama this is really great.." Naruto moan quietly and bitting his lips while put his other hand on Kushina's head, encouraging her to go deeper as for Kushina she is also plan to do that.

"Naruto-san, are you still awake?"

Both Naruto and Kushina's heart just skipped a beat, when they heard a familiar voice that belongs to Yakumo.

Naruto quickly brought his hand to cover his mouth to prevent making any sound as for Kushina she can only stay in her position and suck on Naruto's member and because of her nervous Kushina accidentally use more force on sucking Naruto's member.

"I thought I heard something.." mumble Yakumo before she once again lied down and went to sleep.

After Yakumo lied back onto her bed for few seconds and have both Naruto and Kushina mind stop spinning.

"Kaa-sama?" asked Naruto quietly, hearing that Naruto calls her Kushina immediately remember what she was doing and pull back her head and make a clear pop sound.

"Sorry Naru-chan~ Let's carry on" said Kushian as she opened up her mouth once again and bobbing her head up and down on his member and this time because of the nervousness Naruto can see how her lips slid against his member when she pulled away.

"I am close…" Naruto warned while trying not to bulk his hips and thrust deeper as this may alert Haku who is not far away from his bed.

Hearing what Naruto just said Kushina pushed her face down as much as possible and taking his member all the way to her throat and suck hard and has her tongue licking the shaft.

As for Naruto, unable to control anymore he can only hugged Kushina's head and pushed his cock even farther inside her mouth, temporary suffocating Kushina and shooting rope and rope sperms down Kushina's throat.

It took a moment for Naruto to release Kushina's head, but when he did Kushina pulls out and make another pop sound and fell to the side and breathing hard and has a bit of cum overflown her mouth.

"Do.. you like it.. Naru-chan?" Kushina asked as she looks at Naruto and receive- "I love it" from her Naru-chan that makes her grin happily.

"Okay that's all for tonight reward, hope we can do it another time my Naru-chan" said Kushina but unknown to Naruto Kushina has slide down her soaking red panties and before she went back to her bed, Kushina throws her red lace panties to Naruto and give a wink to him.

**S: That's all for this chapter, I was planning to write the entire Tsunade retrival arc in one chapter but found it quite difficult to do so xD… So instead I will leave the awesome battle scene for next chapter. And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well as the lemon until then bye~**

**Thanks for reading~**


	12. Ch 11: True reveal

**S: Welcome back to another chapter of "The way toward greatness" and sorry for the sudden disappearance for almost two months xD Bet that most of you thought that I abandoned this story right? Anyway, I'm back. BTW the lemon in this chapter will be a bit- "interesting"~ **

**Let's begin**

Somewhere in Hot Spring Country

"Orochimaru-sama, do we really need to find the slug princess?" a man in robe asked, with his ash-grey hair and a pair of black rimmed circular glasses being his most noticeable feature, waiting for his master reply.

"Indeed Kabuto, you may think that even without Tsunade we can still achieve our goal on destroying Konoha, however.." Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin that betrayed Konoha replied as he pulled up his sleeve and show his pale white skin to Kabuto.

"My **Living Corpse Reincarnation Jutsu **is still imperfect, it only has a three year limit and three years are too short for me even if I get the body of an Uchiha, I have been trying to get hold of Sharingan or even the Mangekyo that Itachi possessed" said Orochimaru as he raised his hand. Under the moon light and several seal formula that are glowing with light yellow color flown throughout the entire hand.

"This body won't last long and before I can find a way to get Itachi's body, his younger brother's body is my only other option. It seems the body of non-Shinobi and teenager can only last for two years at most"

Orochimaru explained as a white snake suddenly burst out from the ground and land right in front of the two.

"Hiss…" seeing the scout snake has return, Kabuto form up a hand sign and with a puff sound, the snake turned into a scroll.

"This isn't good Orochimaru-sama.." the assistance said.

"Jiraiya is in this town too and there are at least three groups of Konoha Shinobi were spotted in the town, if we decide to meet Tsunade, I am certain there will be a fight" Kabuto said and handed the scroll to Orochimaru.

"Hm.. it seems something big must have happened in Konoha or teacher wouldn't send his Shinobi to search for Tsunade… kukuku.. this seems to be interesting… good thing we have prepare a big gift for them" the Sannin said with an evil smirk.

(Next morning)

Hot Spring Hostel

"Okay, let me get this straight, out of nowhere Konoha is at the verge of being destroyed and you do not know anything about it before you come to find me?" Tsunade asked annoyed, apparently she is very unsatisfied with the answer given by Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama only told us this much before he sent us to find you lady Tsunade, there are many Shinobi and civilians are still in coma right now and we really need your help" Kakashi stated out and it was quite surprise already that his yellow book isn't with him.

"What Kakashi told is indeed the truth Hime, I also received an urgent message from our teacher" Jiraya added and tries to raise his hand but ended up only with a loud "crack" sound and a yell in pain of the old sannin as his right hand is still bandaging.

Inside the room, everyone is hoping that Tsunade can agree to return back to Konoha, even Tsunade apprentice Shizune has also tried to persuade her master to return.

"Hime, you should know better. Konoha is your home and Dan would surely wants you to return to Konaha!" Jiraya pleaded but only to received a glare from Tsunade. The mentioning of Dan surely struck a nerve with her.

"Jiraiya, are out of your mind? I have sworn that I will never return to Konoha before I returned my headband to Hiruzen-sensei, you should know better than anyone. That place caused the death of Dan and my little brother" Tsunade said as when the name of her fallen lover was spoken, her emotion nearly overflowed and she clenched her fist tightly.

"And now you want me to return to Konoha because of what? Let me see, because of there are many people fell unconscious and all the medical knowledge passed down from my family can't solve the problem or there is a giant three head snake suddenly appeared in the center of Konoha?" Tsunade asked rather angrily.

"You know what? I am done with Konoha, my family sacrificed too much for Konoha, Dan and my little brother were also being killed because of a meaningless war caused by Madara, who is oh so coincidentally one of the founder of Konoha" Tsunade said in rage and broke the table into half.

"After everything happen to my family and me, do you really think I would want to go back to Konoha?" asked a furious Tsunade and looks at the three Jonins and the other Sannin present in the room.

At that moment, neither Kakashi or Jiraya could find a way to persuade Tsunade to return to the village because all the things she pointed out is indeed the truth.

After Hashirama - the first Hokage died, the second and third war has took away too many Senju's life, including Tsunade parents and her only brother.

It's reasonable that Tsunade didn't want to return as she sacrifice almost everything to the village and the village did nothing to repay her.

"I am going to take my leave now-" "It was because powerful genjutsu" Kushina spilt the truth and this caused the last Senju stopped in her track.

"Genjutsu?" "Kushina-chan/san" "It was all because of Danzo trying to extract the power of Kurama clan so a powerful Genjutsu was cast in Konoha" Kushina explained, ignoring Kakashi and Jiraya protest about not giving out sensitive information to non-Konoha Shinobi.

"And most of those who are still in coma doesn't suffer from any physical injuries but mental, all Yamanaka clan member and doctors are trying their best now but with your guidance those who are in coma have better chance of surviving" Kushina stated out.

"Please come back to Konoha, Tsunade-sama"

"… It's none of my business" was all Tsunade said before she left, leaving everyone including her apprentice in the room.

(Tsunade POV)

After leaving the hostel, Tsunade decided to travel to the park and rested under a tree

She really needs some time to think and reconsider everything Kushina told her. Even though she really doesn't want to go back to Konoha but that place holds too large a part of her past.

From her childhood until she made a name for herself, Konoha is the place where her journey began and no matter how much she hates the place, it is still her home.

If it's only Kakashi and Jiraiya came to find her, she may not return to Konoha but when she saw Kushina, she knew she has to reconsider her decision.

She has lost too many of her family, Kushina is the only one left now. If anything happens to her niece that means she would truly be alone in this world.

"Kukuku, it been a long time Tsunade-hime" said a voice from above causing her to look up. Seeing who it was that is talking to her, she prepare for battle before…

"Don't move, Tsunade" a kunai pushed against her neck coming from behind. Another figure slowly appear from the tree trunk.

"Orochimaru, what do you want?" asked Tsunade as she looks at Orochimaru, who just jump down from the tree branch and has his apprentice seizing her movement.

"Kukuku, can't I come to say hello to my old teammate?" "Then give me a reason why I shouldn't just punch your apprentice first and then turn you into bloody paste" threaten the princess.

"Kukuku, don't be so impatient Tsunade hime. I am here to make a deal with you" Orochimaru said and with a bite on his thumb.

" **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**" exclaimed Orochimaru and two coffins suddenly burst out from the ground.

"What is this Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked and glaring Orochimaru with murderer intent.

"Kukuku, you will see- open" obeying to Orochimaru's demand the coffin open itself and shows the person that being kept in it.

"Is that?!-" Tsunade spoke with surprise and tears threaten to pour down her cheeks.

"You see Tsunade-hime, I have mastered the summoning technique of impure world reincarnation invented by your uncle Senju Tobirama. As a Senju, you do know what that's mean right?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk.

"So what's your decision Tsunade? Join me and you will be able to reunite with your loved ones"

(Meanwhile)

Team 9 hotel room

"Sigh.. what a day.." complained a almost exhausted Kushina as she lays on the bed without even taking off her Jonin jacket.

She can definitely understand what Tsunade was implying as she also once have the same feeling when Minato and her sister figure died in front of her.

If it not because that her Naru-chan, she would rather travels around the world and maybe become a rouge ninja than serving a shinobi village.

She has saw too much of blood in her life, friends or foe, family or not, she doesn't want to get involve in those things anymore.

'Kami-sama… what should I do..' the crimson hair shinobi thought, trying to find a solution in her head.

"Kushina-sensei?" the medic of team 9- Haku asked politely and softly push open the door as she just finished her training with her teammates and decided to went back to their hotel first to bring their teacher to the training ground.

"Yes? What is it Haku-chan?" the teacher asked as she push herself up from the bed but something seems off as the young girl was being sport with faint blush on her cheeks while wandering her gazes elsewhere.

"Is there something wrong Haku-san?" Kushina asked and wander why the girl looks like she is trying to tell something to her but can't because of shy.

"Kushina-sensei… what do you think about Naruto-kun?" Haku asked with a little bit of timid in her voice.

"What do you mean by that Haku-san?" Kushina replied with frown on her face, is this girl trying to declare a fight against her on her Naru-chan.

"Last night.. I saw what you and Naruto-kun were doing under the bed sheet.." whisper Haku quietly.

"??!!!!" Millions of thought appeared in the mind of Kushina but this one she didn't expect, in that moment the redhead's heart almost stop beating. She really didn't notice Haku was still awoke at that time, not to mention saw what they were doing.

"It was wrong…in many ways, Kushina-sensei, and please don't take this any further.. I don't wish to risk my relationship with Naruto-kun or our teacher and student relation!" the black hair girl yelled out in the last part and after that her blush immediately turn into crimson red and cover up her mouth with tears almost fall out of her eyes.

"Sensei.. I will wait for you at the training ground" the girl said and quickly turns toward the door.

"Hak-"

(Nine tails' cell)

'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! What can I do?! What can I do?!' this kind of thoughts soon fill all Kushina mind as the panic woman has her body rolls around in the ground that kept the nine tails.

**"Tch, you human" **was all the thing said by the giant nine tail as he lazily open his right eye and looks at the panic young woman.

"Help me fur ball!!" **"Troublesome human.. fine, just don't bother me after this"** complained the giant beast as he leak out some of his Chakra and let them being absorb by the panic shinobi.

(Reality)

"Haku"

"Sensei-?!!" before the said girl can reach the door knob, she was suddenly being bind by a golden Chakra chain and being pulls toward her teacher and rudely throw onto the bed.

"Sensei?! What is the meaning of this?!" Haku yelled in panic as she feels her Chakra was being slowly absorb by the chain.

"Haku-chan~" but her words die down in her throat when she saw a pair of crimson eyes that match with her teacher hair color in front of her.

(Lemon~)

"Sens-…" the black hair girl almost has her tears flown out as she felt helplessness and fear, just like a rabbit being stare down by a fox in this case.

"Hm~" without any warning, the crimson hair teacher suddenly capture her innocent student's pink and plump lips and begins to deepen the kiss.

Kushina herself was enjoying the feeling of Haku's lips, forcing her tongue into Haku's mouth and has her finger trace down on Haku's body.

After minutes of kissing, Kushina decided to take thing further as she softly licked on Haku's bottom lip and caused the inexperienced girl to gasped from pleasure.

"Sensei…" pleaded the black hair girl and has her long black hair became undone and spread around while she was muffled once again by the kiss.

Still not satisfied on her progress on this poor little girl, Kushina decided to push further, using her tongue to roam around the cavity of the raven hair girl, while occasionally twisting their tongues around. The redhead is clearly enjoying herself taking the lead as she lightly squeezes Haku's round buttocks, eliciting another muffled moan from her.

"You are so cute~ Haku-chan~" after couple of minutes later, the crimson hair teacher ended their make out session, licking off her tears and enjoy her prize - a scarlet flushed face Haku who is helplessly being tie down by her chain.

Slowly and sexually Kushina begin to pull down the zip of her Jonin jacket and throw it to the ground before taking off her shirt and her sport bra at the same time and makes her E-cup breasts jiggle a bit.

"I will give you a reward for being so obedient, Haku-chan~" the teacher whisper in a seductive tone and blew her hot breaths into her student's ear, making her shiver under.

"Sensei…" too afraid to speak, Haku can only watch as her teacher softly trace a finger over her creamy white skin, doing whatever she wants to her body while Haku herself is unable to move.

"You are excited, aren't you?" asked the teacher softly while slipping her fingers under her student's silky black hair.

"Sensei- ahn~" before Haku can make any reply her teacher has already continue her doing by softly kissed on Haku jawline and went downward more to her neck and caused said girl to turn her head away instinctively.

Haku can only moan as the pleasure assaulted her in waves.

"Just relax and enjoy this Haku~" said the teacher as she licked the soft white skin of Haku's neck.

Being the aggressive type, without any warning Kushina rudely pulled open Haku's blue kimono sideways and gently kissed, nipped, licked her sensitive skin.

"Sensei~" Haku moan out loudly as she almost gave in to this wonderful sensation, Kushina roughly removed the kimono from her student's upper body completely, taking in the wonderful view and scent of her whimpering student.

Haku tried to bit her lips to prevent herself from letting out any moans but she failed, embarrassingly, as she has never in her life being touched by a man or woman in such way that her teacher is doing to her now.

"Hm~ so smooth~" Kushina whisper sexually as she kissed, licked and nipped Haku's sweet spot, causing her student's breathing to become ragged and has her bandage bind high C-cup breasts heaving up and down heavily.

"Let us free these babies, shall we?" asked Kushina and without giving Haku any chance of reply, she quickly ripped open the bandages binding Haku's high C almost D cup breasts.

"You should wear a bra next time Haku-chan~ The bandage only makes your chest looks smaller~" the teacher whisper softly besides her student's ear and gently grope her student underdeveloped breast.

Feeling her teacher's cool finger dancing around her breasts, her pink nipples started poking straight up, begging for attention.

"They are so adorable~" Kushina squealed as she saw it and pinched on Haku's right nipple while groping on her left breast.

"Ahn~" deciding to take it further Kushina begins to pull on Haku right nipple while sucking her left breast, coiling her tongue around the nipple..

"Hm~~!" feeling the pleasure like an electric shock up her spine, Haku couldn't stop squirming around and arched her back upward while her teacher suck and nibbles on her nipple, doing whatever she wants to her body.

"Oh my~ looks like someone is wet~" Kushina whispered and moving her finger south, drawing circles on Haku's abdomen before stopping on top of her venus mound.

"Let's see what is hidden beneath this panties~" as Kushina pulls down Haku's pants, what came to her sight is Haku's blue panties that has already drenched by her juices.

"Ara~" Kushina respond teasingly and slid a finger up her thigh and gently run her finger over the drenched slit of her panties.

"Hnn~!" Haku moaned but her lips was captured by her teacher's lips once more.

After a few moments, the teacher finally broke out from the kiss and gave her students some air.

But just when Haku think that her torture is going to end here, she gasped in surprise as Kushina pinched her hard clitoris with two fingers over her panties, while her other hand slips inside and rubbing the entrance of her vagina.

Couldn't withstand the pleasure overflowing her mind, Haku lets out erratic gasps and incoherent words, along with hot moans as she came ever so closer to climax.

"It feels good doesn't it~" Kushina whisper seductively and softly nibbles on Haku's ear while keep stimulating Haku's most private place.

"P-Please~" Pleaded the ravenette helplessly while has tears flowing down her cheeks.

"All you have to do is ask~ Haku-chan~" the teacher said and pulls down Haku's panties before inserting two finger into her student's drenched folds.

"Ahh~ I am going to-!~~" Haku moan out while her back curled upward while her teacher's finger pistoning in and out of her wet pussy.

Kushina finally decided to let go of her student and help her release, as she did a last pinch on Haku's clit and let the girl orgasmed hard on the bed. The stream of liquid shot out of Haku's wet fold like a fountain, spilling all over Kushina's pants, now also drenched with her own juices.

"Gasp~ gasp~…" after her orgasm Haku is now unable to move and while her breasts heaving up and down with each of her breath.

Kushina placed a gentle kiss on the now tired, and passed out, raven girl before she picks up her clothes from the ground and walks into the bathroom, leaving the Haku on the bed.

(A minute later)

"AHHHH!!!!" yelled Kushina and with her face blushing up in crimson red.

'KURAMA!!!!' the crimson woman yelled in rage as she rudely walks into the cage that holds the giant nine tails.

**"What?"** the demon reply in an impatient tone and open his left eye to looks at the blushing girl in front of him.

"WHAT DID YOU MADE ME DO??!!!!" yelled a furious Kushina and demands for an answer from the demon that kept inside of her.

**"I help you solving your problem"** the demon replied dryly but his replied didn't make the woman calm down instead it made her more furious.

"But I didn't tell you to-" **"Kushina, you asked me to solve the problem and I helped you found the solution" **the demon said before he closed the link that he share with the Uzumaki.

**"Besides, you also enjoyed it"** the demon said and fully shut down the link with his host.

"Damm furball!!!!"

(Later that night)

Tsunade had woken up in the midnight and couldn't go back to sleep again, she turns around and looks at the sleeping form of her apprentice and her pet pig.

After her meeting with Orochimaru, her previous teammate that betray her and the village, she had to keep drinking to force herself not to think about the deal with Orochimaru.

She remember drinking enough to pass out but it wasn't enough to let her forget the offer from that damn snake. She also somehow knew that it was Shizune and her niece who brought her back to her room.

Now sitting on her bed, Tsunade begin to think back on the details of the offer and she wasn't certain that she could refuse the offer, she wished that Orochimaru only asked for her money to bring Dan and Nawaki back, she wouldn't mind that as she has spent all her life time to paying debts left and right, another one wouldn't make a different.

However, there was a catch to the offer. If she accepted the offer and help Orochimaru to achieve his goal, she is certain that he would try to destroy the village she had decided to left forever with Shizune.

Not to mention, she would have to sacrifice two people to bring Dan and her brother back, seriously though she wouldn't mind if Orochimaru used the life of criminal to exchange back her Dan and Nawaki but she is certain that Dan wouldn't be happy. Moreover, Dan, who determined to be Hokage would not be happy if he discovered that she betrayed the village that he died protecting.

Tsunade just wished that Kushina or Jiraiya didn't showed up and left her alone with her apprentice. Then she wouldn't needed to remember the painful memory and the peoples she lost. She wishes that she could just run away and hide somewhere no one can find.

"What can I do.. Dan… Nawaki" whisper Tsunade sadly while her tears flowing down her cheeks.

(Next day)

"Kushina- san are we going back to Konoha now?" Kurenai asked and looking at her fellow Jonin, hoping that she can give a "no" word for reply.

"Yes Kurenai-san, Kakashi has informed both me and Jiraiya about this. After the incident, Konoha currently lacks human resources so it's best we head back first" Kushina explained with a bit of disappointment as they are on their way back to their room and prepared to inform their team about the news.

"Kushina-sama! Kurenai-sama!" however just when they almost reach their room a familiar voice caught their attention and they saw a panic Shizune ran toward them.

"Shizune-san?-" "Tsunade-sama is gone! I was drugged and just woke up earlier" Shizune said in hurried while breathing hard.

"I knew something was wrong when auntie Tsunade return from the forest yesterday.. Kurenai, immediately go and inform Kakashi I will gather up our gennin" "Yes, Kushina-san" Kurenai said and immediately rush to find Kakashi and Jiraya.

(30 minutes later)

The time she dreaded all night had finally come and now Orochimaru was standing just right in front of her.

"Kukuku, Tsunade hime have you made your decision" Orochimaru asked with a smile.

"Yes" Tsunade replied and seeing the result he want, Orochimaru proceed to summon out a scroll.

"Sign this contract as an insurance that you will not betray me" Orochimaru said as the scroll he took out is a blood contract.

'I am sorry.. Dan, Nawaki soon I will be seeing you two' Tsunade thought and gather Chakra in her hand.

Tsunade had to admit she wasn't strong and determined like Dan or her brother had been. She had been weak, and because of that she is willing to drag both Dan and Nawaki back to this world in spite of any feelings that they might have regardless her action.

"Tsunade-sama!" suddenly there was a kunai sailing through the air and Orochimaru had to leapt back away with his apprentice jump in front of him.

"Tsunade hime, I honestly hadn't expected you will betray me like this" Orochimaru said as he look at the slug princess.

"I.." "Auntie Tsunade!" Kushina yelled and appear just right in front of Tsunade

"Are you okay auntie?" Kushina asked and it was in that moment that cause Tsunade to remember the thing she forgot, she still has a family member she love in this world, if she really just went with Orochimaru she may need to fight her remaining family member in the future.

"Kukuku, I see that you have bring the brats to join the party" Orochimaru said, looking at the Konoha Shinobi.

(For Konoha Shinobi)

"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya yelled as he saw his previous teammate.

"Kukuku.. Jiraya .. isn't it great all three legendary Sannin united once again?" Orochimaru asked with an evil grin.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru said and his apprentice, who was hiding in the forest suddenly jump out and slam his hand onto the ground with seal arrays spread out on the ground before any Konoha Shinobi can react.

**"Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation" (Edo Tensei no Jutsu) **soon after several coffins burst out from the ground and opened themselves.

"Let's have some 'fun' then Kukuku…" Orochimaru said as he active all of the 'puppets' that being kept inside the coffins.

Every Konoha Shinobi were beyond shock when they saw those that walk out the coffin and this also caused all Jonin to be on high alert as those who walks out the coffins are, the first Hokage- Senju Hashirama; second Hokage- Senju Tobirama; Konoha white fang- Hatake Sakumo, the traitor brother of Kumo- Ginkaku and Kinkaku and lastly the strongest Hokage family- Namikaze Minato and his wife Uchiha Miko.

"Where am I?" the first Hokage asked as he looks at his surrounding while has other doing the same.

"Minato-kun?" the raven hair Uchiha female asked as she steps out from her coffin. "Kushina-chan? Is that you?" asked the only blonde hair Hokage when he looks at the surprise crimson hair Uzumaki.

"Miko-neesan?! Minato-kun?!" Kushina exclaimed in surprise as she didn't expect to reunite with her sister figure and the one she admire the most this fast. The same thing happened with Tsunade when she saw her grandfather.

"Hokages, let begin this grand 'party' shall we?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk and signaled Kabuto to begin.

With a wave of hand signs all corpses were all suddenly being given Chakra to move, however their body didn't respond to their command but to the command of the snake Sannin.

"Kushina-chan move away!" the fourth Hokage warned as he can't control his own body and throw out a kunai.

"Auntie Tsunade!" after she heard the warning, Kushina immediately pushes Tsunade away first as she know too well what Minato can do and she isn't sure she can defeat him or not.

But she did forgot one thing, during those training time Minato didn't used his full power and she didn't has the chance to saw Minato fighting at the battle field even once.

Just when she pushes Tsunade back, Minato's kunai has teleport to the kunai he threw and which is just right above her without giving Kushina to have chance to even draw her sword.

'Minato-' Kushina mumble while watching in horror as the kunai moving closer and closer.

However just when Kushina prepared to be hit strike down by the kunai another flash of yellow suddenly appear with a kunai throw toward the fourth that cause him to teleport away.

"Kaa-sama, I will handle him" Naruto said with his Mangekyu active.

"Naru-chan!" Kushina yelled but before she can said more, she sense that another set of kunai were being throw at her.

"I'm sorry I have to do this" said the second Hokage as he also used flying thunder god technique to teleport but his flying thunder god is much slower than Minato's thus Kushina can able to read his next movement without real problem.

(For Kakashi amp; Kurenai)

"Kakashi look out!" Kurenai yelled in fear but it was too late as Sakumo blade covered in lightning has pierced through Kakashi chest, causing the said ninja to cough out blood.

" **Earth style: Mud wall!**" Kurenai exclaimed and quickly form up a mud wall in front of Kakashi, forcing Sakumo to jump backward.

"Kakashi, I know it must be hard for you to fight me but I want you to put down all your emotion and fight me or you will be killed" the older Hatake said.

(For Kinkaku amp; Ginkaku)

"Tch, why do we have to deal these brats?" the older brother complained as they looked at the group of Gennin before them it truth that after the battle start every Jonin was being occupied by the Hokages, Jiraya was fighting Orochimaru, Haku and Yakumo from team 9 are helping Shizune fighting Kabuto and left them dealing with those kids.

"Whatever let's kill them" Kinkaku as he summon out the Shichiseiken as it is the only weapon that being left with them.

"Sakura, stay back!" Sasuke command as he and Kiba stand at the front while shielding their teammate behind.

It just like the feeling when they first face up with Zabuza and the amount of KI leaking from these two Kumo Shinobi are terrifying.

"Tch.." even the opponent in front of him is stronger than him, Sasuke keep telling himself he can't run or they will surely be killed, if they fight they may have a chance to survive.

"Let's do it brother" Kinkaku said and dashes forward with and bring the Shichiseiken down toward Sasuke.

Just when the sword almost connect with the kunai, lightning suddenly struck the ground, as two swords clashed, the air screeched and sparks flying.

The next thing happen is both Kinkaku and Ginkaku were knocked back and crashed onto the ground hard.

"This is so uncool" said a feminine voice that belongs to the blonde Kunoichi- Namikaze Samui with her sword cover in white lightning.

"A Kumo Shinobi?" the brother asked in surprise while looking at the kunoichi that has a Kumo symbol on her flak jacket.

"Who-" "Be cool and not interfere" was all the Kunoichi said and just like when she was dealing with Naruto, she once again disappear in a flash of lightning and the moment she appeared again it just beside Kinkaku with her sword slash toward his head.

"Clank!" sensing the attack came Kinkaku raise up his sword to block but the strength behind Samui sword made the said Shinobi to be go on one knee.

"Brother!" Ginkaku yelled and pulled out of a kunai with lightning Chakra cover it.

Fighting two opponent at once, Samui followed up with continuous attacks, leaving little to no room for both brother to make a counter attack.

Feeling overwhelmed by the lightning boosted speed of Samui, Kinkaku immediately open up his Shichiseiken and prepare to use it power to control Samui.

But just when Samui word soul appear on the sword and before he can see what's the word is-

" **Roaring Thunder! (Raimei)**" Samui exclaimed as a bolt of thunder struck Kinkaku, instantly destroyed half of his body.

(Haku amp; Shizune)

"Shizune-san are you okay?" Haku asked worriedly but she can't lose her focus now as it could cost her life, with her opponent being much stronger than them.

Yakumo was the one being defeated first just when they thought they have trapped him in the genjutsu, Orochimaru's apprentice was able to break the Genjutsu by stabbing his leg and free himself from the Genjutsu.

Unprepared for the white hair man to break free from her Genjutsu so easily, Yakumo was being wounded by the surprise attack following it.

And now even Shizune poison has little to no effect to Kabuto who seems pretty fine while handling both of them.

"Give up, you are no match for me" Kabuto insulted the girl.

"In your dream!" Haku yelled out and throw dozen of needle toward Kabuto who simply just do a back flip to dodge all the needle.

'He is too fast!' Naruto thought while breathing hard, even with his Mangekyo he can barely catch up to the speed of the fourth Hokage not to mention there is another woman that he need to fight against.

"Naruto? As Namikaze Naruto?" asked the woman in a happy tone and with a bright smile however her expression is totally contrary to her action as she just sent another large fire ball toward the blonde boy who almost being burn alive.

"Yes, my name is Naruto but-" before Naruto can finish his sentence he has to quickly jump away as the fourth Hokage once again thrown a barrage of kunai toward him.

"My son!! Minato-kun! Our son has grown up!!!" the Uchiha woman squeaked happily and again… she sent another fire ball toward the boy.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed a totally surprise Naruto as he never prepare for this, sure he may have doubt that Namikaze Minato is his father but did this lady just claim that she is his mother?!

Just within a second that Naruto was being too shocked to learn the shocking information from his biological parent and remained on his position, Minato suddenly appear in front of him but was quickly teleport away as several kunai were sent flying toward him.

"I am so happy to see you, my son~ and you have even unlock you Mangekyo just like your mother~" exclaimed the joyful Uchiha who has just turn on her Mangekyo which is in a wind shuriken pattern.

Every time when he think he can strike down the fourth with his sword, the fourth will always teleport away in the last moment.

"Watch where is your father looking Naruto-kun~" the Uchiha woman remind through the battle as to give a hint to his son and cause Naruto to concentrate on Minato's eyes.

"Miko-chan, did you just give away my weakness on the flying thunder god?" asked the fourth Hokage with a bitter smile to his wife.

"Well~ if you hurt my Naru-kun, I will hunt you down and cut you down after we went back to the belly of death is that clear?~" the Uchiha mother asked with a sweet smile and cause sent a cold shiver to the spine of the Namikaze father.

"Glup… your mother is truly a tsundere…." "Oh Naru-kun, my Mangekyo ability is predict or see the future so don't be worry, I will help you to fight your old man and maybe cut him down if needed" the Uchiha added and cause the fourth Hokage to complained about his wife behavior and have Naruto sweat drop.

'There!' Naruto thought and just like Miko told him, the fourth did really appear at the exact place he said.

"Impressive, Naruto" Minato praise as he looks as his son, who is almost a younger version of himself.

Giving the Hokage a silent look of gratitude, he regained his footing and began to retaliate. Alas, some of the Fourth's strikes were still too quick even with Sharigan's enhanced dynamic vision. Luckily, utilizing the trick his father taught him earlier, he managed to scrape away, barely harmed or there would be barrage of kunai sent by his biological mother to force the fourth Hokage to teleport to other place.

As the attack rushes became quicker and quicker, Naruto also felt his body's improvement, as his reaction time reduced, his senses became more sensitive, catching the signs of attack faster than before. Minato is now only leaving behind a trail of lightning as he moved, and if any other people look, it'd look like Naruto was trying to fighting lightning itself.

"What have you done to me?!" Kabuto roared in pain as he can feel his right hand muscle was being ripped apart.

"Gasp.. you didn't just think I would risk myself being attaked by you only to strike you with a needle don't you?" Haku asked with hard breathing.

"I was the apprentice of Zabuza and he left me with his sword, I melt the sword in Wave country and reformed the metal from the sword into needles" Haku explained and this cause Kabuto to go wide eyes.

"Then this mean!!" "The needle is just like Zabuza-sama sword and it will collect the metal element in human body" Haku said and with a wave of her hand.

"Assamble!" exclaimed Haku and in that moment several metal spikes burst out from Kabuto right arm and causing it to be destroyed from inside out.

"AHH!!"

After Kabuto's right arm was being torn apart, the whole jutsu immediately collapse and so the body of the Hokages begin to fall apart.

"Well I think this is fell well for now, Naruto-kun, my son" said Minato and has Miko rushing forward and pulls Naruto into her embrace.

"I never think of meeting you.. this is truly a present from Kami-sama" the Uchiha mother mumble as she tightly hug her son while holding her tears back.

"Wait?! How can you sure that you are my mother and I am your son?!" Naruto asked in surprise.

"I know you are my son when I first saw you but I am not confirm, you inherited the Sharingan from me, sochi, and you got your father's hair and eyes" Miko explained and pulls back to looks at her son.

"The fact that you are also strong in lightning element is the proof of that you are my son" Minato explained with a smile before his body start to collapse.

"We will always love you, Naruto/son" both parents said before leaving, Miko gently place a kiss on Naruto's forehead before she steps back and left the place with her husband with a smile.

"Kaa-sama.."

**S: And that's all for this chapter~ and I already saw that some of you guys has predicted something is this chapter~ Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and pls do message or comment below if you have any lemon idea or wish to see which characters being involve in the lemon~ that's all for now and I will see you guys in next chapter bye~**


End file.
